Falling for a bad girl
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: Arnold fall in love with a troublesome, hot-headed, cold hearted blond deliquent girl. She doesn't give a shit about anyone, and Arnold's life turn upside down as he felt himself dragued in her hobbies. 'Who said I had a place in my heart for you? ' - Helga G. Pataki. *NEW SUMMARY*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here is my new fanfiction (Yes A new one). Some songs from Kesha gave me the inspiration to write this fanfiction, so don't be surprised if you find one this fanfiction lol! I would like to thank writtenbyyourstruly for correcting the mistakes, since english isn't my main language.

It will be Arnold's pov for the entire fanfiction. The rating is 18 + for some reasons. Helga is a litle Out of character, but don't worry, not too far. She is still though. Well, She is badass in this fanfiction.

The picture for the fanfiction has been made by me, I will post a link to a bigger version in the next chapter.

I know, it is short, but it is only a prologue. I hope you will like it guys!

Characters belonds to Craig Bartlett.

* * *

Where should I start ? I am Arnold, Arnold Shortman. Born in Hillwood where I am still living, and where I will live the rest of my life. The other cities don't interest me at all. I used to have a best friend, Gerald Johanssen. We were always together, fooling around, talking about stuff. But that's not all. I had... I had a girlfriend. Her name was Lila Sawyer, and we were dating for years. Like me, she loved to walk on the beach, looking at the scenery, watching movies and in our craziest hours, we loved to have a romantic time in a jolly-boat.

My life has always been boring... I didn't take any risks. I studied and took care of my girlfriend. I never tried anything, and the real world was unknown to me, the world where everything's dark, where there is no bright side to see. I've always been in a comfort zone, and I liked it the way it was. She made me reach the sky, I felt so high when she was by my side.

Well, until I met her. At that time, I was only a student of the University of Hillwood with a story as boring than watching The Young and the Restless. I never did anything with my life, never did something... Exciting.

But she changed my life. She came in my class as a new student. Straight away, I felt like I was the ugliest thing. She was like an angel lying in a middle of the trashes. I felt my heard melt. I didn't even know her name that she made me feel like a little boy who was just meeting the most beautiful girl that he would have never seen in his life. She was damn cute, even today, I had difficulties to believe that this girl used to be my girlfriend. Or something like that.

Saying that I hated my life before I saw her would be a lie. That life was mine, I loved it and I wouldn't change it for anything. But she showed me a new kind of lifestyle I would never suspect.

She made me see things I have never seen, she made me feel things I have never felt and she made me feel like a human for the first time in my life. I lost all my friends for her, but damn, it was worth it! I never had that much fun in my life before I meet her.

But I was aware about the fact that this girl had troubles. A lot of troubles. At the beginning, I couldn't help myself but I let her bring me to her world, I had a desire to discover what adults kept telling me was disturbing, wrong, bad. I wanted to taste a new kind of life.

It was funny for a while. We went to nightclubs, we smoked, we drank alcohol, we had sex.

But someday, things went wrong, and it became uncontrollable. She got... Some problems.

And before I could understand, I found myself alone. With no friends to support me, no parents to help me, and no girlfriend to love me.

What would I give to return to the past and change things. Bring her back.

I should be proud, because I got the luck to share an entire year of my life with the most cute and adventurous girl that I could never find.

A great deal has happened since then, but I'm still not able to forget her warm kiss on my neck, her adventurous hands traveling over my body, her sapphire eyes piercing into mine, her delicious perfect curves, her severe but femimine voice passing through my ears...

Me, Arnold Shortman, loved Helga G. Pataki with all my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Here the first chapter guys :) But before you read, there is some things you need to know about this fanfiction. For sure, I am not going to write lemon. Never. I rated it M because of the mention of sex (only mention), drugs, alcohol, rapes, abuse. Helga won't be a saint at all.

Also, I would like to state that in this fanfiction, Arnold is a man. A real, not a shy teen. He has desires, and fantasies, he watches girls, and he thinks about it. If you don't like this, then this fanfiction is not for you.

I would like to thanks Writtenbyyourtruly for correcting my mistakes and my non-sense.

There is some picture I made for the story:

art/Rebel-Helga-Pataki-350351807?q=gallery%3Avanimic&qo=2

art/Helga-Falling-for-a-bad-girl-350699014?q=gallery%3Avanimic&qo=1

art/Hey-Arnold-350998202?q=gallery%3Avanimic&qo=0

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I felt that this day was going to be different. I had no idea where this feeling came from, and seriously, I didn't care. Maybe one of my friends will stand up in front of me to say an interesing – boring – new-For example, I could easily imagine Gerald telling me about the new great action movie to the cinema, or I could imagine Eugene revealing his feelings for Sheena, or Stinky finally having a best grade in one of his lessons.

I never experienced something exciting, so why could it happen now ?

I let out a yawn and looked at my watch. Seven in the morning. The classes only began at nine. Mechanically, I gave a peek to the naked body of the girl who was my lovely girlfriend. She was still asleep, lying on the bed. I rolled out my arm to touch one of her wonderful legs as sweeter than silk but in the last second, I brought back my hand. Lila didn't like me to touch her in her sleep. Sometimes I would like to wake her up with this way for a making-out session. I just want to be romantic.

I rubbed my eyes and walked slowly to the bathroom. I had the feeling to be a zombie this morning, my eyes had some difficulties to see what was in front of them. Raising my eyebrows, I stared at my reflection through the glass. Lila used to tell me that I am the most beautiful man that she ever met, despite my shortness. What does she see in me ?

I was 18 years old, and I never did anything in my life. Oh, I was student in a university with Lila. She wanted to be a lawyer, but I had a desire to become an archaeologist. I put a lazy hand on my face. I think I am in a part of my life when I don't know what to do and I was questioning about my ideal of a good future. Becoming a archaeologist... Was it really what I wanted to do of my life ? Being like my parents ? I didn't know, I don't think my reflection would answer me.

I leaned on to the shower, pulling off my blue boxers, and I let the cold water traveling on my body, cooling down a certain part of my anatomy which was giving me problems like every morning. I retain the urge to touch it; Lila kept telling me that she would be outraged if I'd dare to touch myself when she was doing her best to satisfy me. Seriously, what a life. But it could be worse, I think I have actually a good life. Annoying, but good.

Leaving the shower, I wrapped my hips with a towel and I approached the mirror again to shave myself. I took this opportunity to gaze this picture of me the mirror was reflecting. Well-looking guy, blond hairs, green forest eyes, slightly muscled and no hairs of the chest. I touched my melon shaped head. Gerald kept telling me that girls loved this kind of shape for a head. Strange.

I left the bathroom with my wet hair and my body cleaned, still wearing a towel. I leaned my upper body to wake my girl up. I caressed her long and silky red hairs lying on the white pillow and it reminded me the brightness of the fire. I smiled lovingly. She was so beautiful, she was my angel, the sun of my life. My thumb sofly touched her cheek, and my mouth came close of her face to mutter tenderly to her ear.

''Wake up darling.''

I saw my girlfriend move slowly, ready to leave her deep sleep which was certainly giving her sweet dreams. Then I saw a marble as green than mine face me, and my smile grew as Lila began to smile too.

''Good morning my sweetheart.''

''Good morning my ever so cute girlfriend.'' I teased her gently, caressing her hairs.

Without further delay, I inclined my body to kiss her on the lips. My right hand went across her naked back, and I gently fondled the skin offered to me as her own hand was lost in my blond hair.

Lila Sawyer... Was my girlfriend since highschool in our freshman year. It's been a while. I passed a long moment to run after her, and even if she kept telling me that she didn't like me like me, I never gave up. I remember that she broke my heart lots of times, but after some months, she finally accepted to date me. I gave my best to make her love me, and it worked. We were inseparable.

The perfect couple, as she used to say.

''Wanna go to the restaurant for breakfast ?'' I proposed, still muttering to her ear.

''Oh, Arnold, why go to the restaurant when we can do as usual and eat some pancakes ?''

I tried an encouraging smile.

''I thought doing something different could be... Cool.

I saw Lila shaking her head as it was nothing.

''No, I want pancakes.

I sighed inside of me.

''Well, let's eat some pancakes then.''

I let go of her and I went to dress myself and watched her go in the shower. Too bad that I am already clean, I could go with her into the shower.

Well, so, pancake, pancake... Damn, I'm fed up with these damn pancakes!

...

Hillwood's University wasn't what we can call huge. Or famous. Or even well-looking. Actually, it was one of the cheapest universities in the USA. The teachers were nice, but they weren't the best. I must to content from that, as my friends who didn't have the money to go to another university. Only my friend Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and Lorenzo could go to Harvard. I was so jealous of them, I would like to have more money than my weak economy.

I always had a little fear to not being able to find any work after my studies. Especially when I was going to the cheapest university of the country. Lila told me to stop worrying about that, but I couldn't help it. How many students don't find any job for years after the university ? Too much to count them.

Walking to my girlfriend's side, we were starting to rush to the university which wasn't far away from where I lived with Lila. We were holding hands, and discussing our lessons. Interesting, uh ? It seemed to me that more our relationship went on, less good conversations we had. Luckily, I was saved by the sudden apparition of a muscled arm surrounding my neck.

''Hey, man, what's up?'' Asked a hoarsed voice near my ear.

''Hi Gerald.'' I said, trying to pull off his arm.

He moved away, and we made our secret handshake. Lila was warmly greeted by her bestfriend, who was Gerald's girlfriend. Gerald was at least three feet taller than her. Well, Gerald was black, so very tall, and Phoebe was japanese, so she was short. I remember now, I was madly in love with her when I was 5, but it was just a little childish crush. I am glad that she turned into a beautiful woman and that she was Gerald's treasure.

I was actually talking with Gerald, while my girlfriend was having a ''ever so'' interesting girly discussion with Phoebe. I was carefully listening at Gerald who was telling me about his roadtrip with Phoebe last week. He already told me about it, but he's always been good at telling stories, and his way to tell it always makes it more interesting than the first time.

All of sudden, I was hit by a shoulder and I almost fell.

''Get out of my way, bucko!'' Said a feminine voice.

Lila helped get me back on my feet, and I threw an eye on the girl who was already far away behind me. I noted that she had long blond hair, and a cute butt.

''Oh, Arnold, my sweetheart, are you ok, did she hurt you?''

I smiled at Lila, rubbing my painful shoulder.

''I'm ok, don't worry, honey.''

Gerald crossed his arms, and frowned a little, visibly angry.

''I don't believe it man, she could at least apologize to you.

''It's ok Gerald. She sure was in a hurry.''

''Pff. My babe would never do it.''

''Oh, Gerald.'' Phoebe giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand.

I smiled warmly at them and we continued to walk. I hoped that what had just happened wasn't the new thing I was expecting, because if it is, it was disappointing.

I felt Lila's hand took a grip on my red shirt, and I surrounded her shoulders with my arm as we reached our university.

The schoolyard was filled with students who was talking, fooling around or smoking secretly. We easily noticed our friends, the whole gang who sat on the stairs. There is Stinky, Sid, Harold and Curly. I didn't know where the others were, but I quickly saw Phoebe and Lila join their friend, a girl who I had shared a class with.

The university was old, with a horror house look. Even the fountain in the middle of the yard looked old, faded and abandoned. Nevertheless, I loved this school, because I can see my friends. They were always busy with studies and work, and it was normal. They needed to pay their studies.

I looked again at my watch, and sighed, discovering that I should go in.

''Honey, Gerald, Phoebe, I have to go. My class begins in five minutes.'' I declared, sad to go in class and leaving my friends behind.

I would like to pass more time with them.

''Ok, see ya later man.'' Gerald cheered me up, shaking his hand as goodbye.

Then I turned my eyes to Lila who addressed me a remorseful sight that I couldn't bear. I walked towards her, and put my forehead on her's.

''See you later honey.''

''Bye Arnold.''

We shared a last kiss. Her body stucked on mine made me want to hug her tighter, pulling off all her clothes and having a making out session with her right now, but of course, I didn't do it. It wouldn't be correct. But I couldn't go against my instinct, I was a man after all, and I was madly in love with my girlfriend.

I walked alone to my class. All around me, people were bumping into others and speaking loudly. They looked like high school students, couldn't they be more quiet ? They are almost adults, crying out loud! Sighing with despair, I stopped at my locker to take out my books for my english lesson. I got in my class no long before the bell rang with lots of books in my arms. For this first year of university, it was damn hard!

I put my manuals and books on the long desk which was reaching the two sides of the class. I avoided to sit in front and in the back. When I am in front of the class, the teacher was always choosing me to answer to "this" question, and in the back of the class, people think they can talk and I couldn't concentrate myself on my studies. Letting out a sigh, I began to try to brush my rebel locks which was blocking my sight before the lesson started officially.

''Boy Howdy, you look like shit this morning.''

''Uh?''

I turned my head to meet the dark sight of one of my closest friends, Sidney. Well, actually, everybody called him Sid. He was the musician of the gang, a rocker. As far as I can remember, he always wore leather clothes and a black cap on his head. He was a little emo, but we got used to this.

''Hey, Sid. What do you mean?''

''You look depressed man. Usually you are happy to begin the lesson. 'Specially this one.''

I rubbed the back of my neck. I cannot hide anything from Sid; he's not as stupid as he looks.

''Did you get in a fight with your girl ?''

''No, I didn't... I... I feel dizzy, that's all. I feel like something new is going to happen.

Sid put his back against the wooden bench, and lifted his feet on the desk smilling as Arnold hardly thought to tell him to act correctly.

''I don't think so. Nothing ever happens here. Well, maybe Sheena will finally ask Eugene to go out with her. But still, who cares?''

I made a little smile, knowing that Sid, against his word, did care because he was madly in love with Sheena, the ecologist of the school. Often, I could see her post some posters about the benefits to eat healthy or protect the environnment. I still don't know what he loves about her, I mean, he was all she hated.

''I only hope it is a good feeling...''

''You are worrying too much, Arnold ! He said to me, punching me a little too roughly in my back.

''I hope you're right.''

I've always been nervous, a little like Sid when he was young. But as he grew up, he cooled off, but I was still nervous. I would like to be like Gerald. Thinking about him, it made me think about what had happened this morning. The girl who bumped into me looked really in a hurry. And she was damn rude. She told me to get out of her way, but she hit me first. I hope I will never see her again, I don't need to have a girl like this messing around with me. Nevertheless, I made a smile. She had a nice butt.

Sid seemed to notice I was in my thoughts and hit my back again.

''Stop thinking about Lila, class begins.''

My imagination flew away, and my reason came back. It wasn't correct to think about another girl, I have to get a grip of myself. Lila is the only one for me.

The teacher opened the door. Mister Foster was fat and short and as bald than my grandpa. He was my less favorite teacher, since he was damn severe and talked very loudly, he was almost screaming. No need to yell, we are just in front of you.

My head in my hand, I tried to follow the lesson, but my mind deviated, and made me think about usual stuff less important; what will Lila do for dinner ? How will I be able to pay the rent ? What can I do about the cats who were wating in my garbage ? Or how much money I have in debt to my parents ?

And 'specially, why this strange feeling didn't want to leave me alone ? It began to get my nerves. I already felt this before, and something always happened. A little something, but still. The lesson went on without any problem. I passed the time to meditate instead of take notes, but I could still borrow Sid's notes later. I rushed to my locker and grabbed my snack, walking to my next class. Lila was still in class, so no need to stroll around. I took a bite of my granola bar. As usual. University cost a lot to me and Lila, and we needed to do some sacrifice. Actually granola bars weren't that expensive, so me and Lila only ate this for snack, at school and at home.

The next lesson was the one I hated the most; mathematics. It was damn annoying ! Especially with the voice of the teacher, he is as boring as watching The Young and The Restless with Lila who was crazy of this old series. I put my head in my hands again and slowly closed my eyes. My making-out session yesterday with Lila left me exhausted and I didn't sleep enough.

As I gradually fell into a short sleep, rocked by the sleepin' voice of the teacher with no one to bother me, I heard the door of the class being opened violently, making all the heads raise up in the place. I made a jolt of surprise, and raised my head too as I opened wide my eyes, my heart pounding in fear in my chest. A foot has opened the door, and the teacher looked with a stunned look the girl who was walking inside. Immediately, I dropped my pencil which fell on the floor and I stared at the girl with big eyes.

I recognized these blond hairs, she was the girl who bumped into me earlier today. As she made her entrance, she threw an eye on the people in the class, and for a short second, her eyes met mine. My jaw almost hit the floor. I was oh too certain (I'm getting a little too used to Lila's language), absolutely certain that I had in front of me the most beautiful girl God could ever create. She was way more beautiful than Lila, and that was hard to find.

Lila had a natural and pure beauty, but the girl in front of me... Wow, I was just speechless, I felt so little compared to her. She had the most wondeful eyes I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot before! She wasn't only sexy, her entire body inspired the bad attitude. I didn't know if I would be shocked by what she just does, or admire it. She crossed her arms on her cute breast as she was still staring at us.

I noted that she had a black eye and a scratch. She wore a pink tank top and forest green shorts stripped on the side. I bit my bottom lip.

Damn hot.

Her hair was disheveled, and she was looking at us like we were only a piece of shit. But in a way, I enjoyed it, and it made her ever more sexy.

''Miss Pataki?'' The teacher asked, almost scared, gazing at the blonde girl.

''It's my name, but don't say it with that voice pal.'' She said, bringing her backpack back on her shoulder and going to install her beautiful butt in the back of the class.

My sight followed her moves until I couldn't see her anymore. A new student ? Wait, this cute girl is really going to be in some of my classes ? I felt my heart melt, and my pant becoming more tiny.

No way, I should get off these bad ideas. I was Lila's property. But damn ! I ignored that a girl could be that hot ! She was looking at the people like she was going to hit them. It made me think about something, maybe she was fleeing somewhere this morning ? I thought about her injuries, and I couldn't help but feel an anger growing in me against the dudes who dared to punch her and damage her nice face.

When lunch came, I took my time to pick up my things. She went down the stairs which were leaning at the bottom of the class two by two, and I could admire her face again. Her eyes shone brightly like a sapphire. Well, her eye, because the other one was hidden under her blond hair which I wanted to caress until I got tired of it.

I bit my lip again, it was really a bad habit. Luckily for me, Lila couldn't see in the mind, because she would be absolutely outraged. I looked again at the new student. What a girl like her would be doing in this university ? I saw her shove the students and yelling them to get off of this way as she was putting in her mouth the cigarette which was lying on her ears.

This girl was definitively a bad girl..

And before I could do anything, my fate was sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

There is the chapter 2 of Falling for a bad girl. I noticed that the link I put on the other chapter didn't work, so if you want some pictures of the story, go deviantart, and search for Vanimic.

I hope you gonna enjoy this chapter, see you chapter 3 :)

* * *

The morning came by too quickly for my taste. Pataki was barely out of the class and I was already looking forward to seeing her again. I headed for Lila's locker making my better effort to hide my excitement about what had happened earlier today. Besides, all of that was unbelievable. I mean, she is just a girl. Sexy, hot, pretty, but just a girl. I had Lila who was the most sweetest girl in the world, and this Pataki girl would eat me for breakfast.

The weather seemed to warm me up much than ever before in the school. This girl turned me on! I bit my bottom lip and put my headphones in my ears as I was still heading to the first floor. The song ''Truly Madly Deeply'' from Cascada came to my ears as I let myself be transported by the enchantress voice of the singer. I should stop thinking about this girl, I mean, I don't even know her! I didn't like her way, in how she went to open a simple door and didn't talk to the teacher at all! It was wrong and impolite. she could just knock. And, she smoked. She's gonna ruin her health.

I was trying to fume about all the defects she could have until I reached Lila's locker. The song from Cascada was still playing in my ears, and I found myself finding this song perfect for me; it was reflecting all things I'd like to do with her. I had a preference for jazz, but sometimes, I played a song from Cascada and I saw all my bad ideas fly away.

I finally reached the locker of my girl, who was in conversation with a pretty blond headed and dark skinned girl. Nadine used to be Rhonda's best friend, but now that she is gone, it brought Lila and Nadine together.

''Hello girls.'' I said putting a hand on the fragile shoulder of my girlfriend.

When she turned towards me, I felt all my thoughts about Pataki pass away in one shot, and I remembered the incredible natural beauty of the girl before me. Without warning, I bring her in my arms.

''Arnold?'' She asked with a surprised voice. '' Is everything okay?''

I nodded, a big smile growing bigger on my face.

''I'm perfectly good now that you're here.''

I didn't have any right to think about another girl, as beautiful, sexy and hot as she is. Nadine joined Sheena, who walked across the corridor and we joined Gerald and Phoebe, still the nose in her book. They sat under a tree, and we sat with them.

''Still studying, Pheeb?' Lila was interested, raising an eyebrow.

''I have an exam by the end of the day.''

''You are worrying too much, you will make it, like you always have before.'' Gerald encouraged, hiding a hand under her t-shirt but Phoebe gave him a blow in the ribs making us laugh.

''Gerald's right, I'm oh too certain you should relax a little.'' Lila said, a hand on her arm.

''I think studying is the right thing to do. It's not high school, it is the university, and she's taking a hard course." I commented, unlike them, I wasn't in agreement with their philosophy.

Bothered by all this noise, Phoebe smiled and shut her math book before grabing her bento. I took out my sandwich, and Lila did the same. We didn't have enough money to have something more expensive for lunch, so 90 percent of the time we ate sandwiches. It wasn't actually bothering Lila, but I began to be fed up of eating fucking sandwiches!

''Sid told me there is a new student in your class ?'' Gerald spoke.

I almost choked as I took a bite of my sandwich, and it would be best if I took a long swallow of juice to not die here and now.

''What?''

''Is she beautiful?'' He asked with a knowing smile.

Nervous, I gave a peek to Lila who was waiting for my answer too.

''She's the girl from this morning.''

''Wait, the one who bumped into you?''

''Y-yeah...''

''Humm humm hummm, you're in shit, man. Is she beautiful?'' Gerald repeated.

''Oh you know, there is none as beautiful as my Lila.'' I declared to conclude this conversation quickly and to be content with my girlfriend.

She looked like she was enjoying my response because she blushed and continued to eat. I was saved. I took a swallow of my juice and looked at the scenery. Sid, Stinky and Harold ate together, and Eugene shared sandwiches with a blushing Sheena. I could even see Curly eating on a branch near them. What the heck was he doing there ?

Then I noticed her. She was leaning on the school's wall, a hamburger in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I noted, she had a tatoo on her arm that I didn't notice before, it represented a... Black line rolling around her arm? Something like that, I was too far. I felt my body becoming strange, and without noticing, I was gazing at her, I had even stopped eating. Gerald seemed to follow my stare because he whistled.

''Woh man, she is sexy!''

Phoebe frowned and poked him on the cheek with her sticks, hearing his groan. Lila grabbed my arm.

''That's her?''

I didn't answer, despite my will. So she continued.

''Stay away from her.''

It was a hunch but she must have guessed my interest for this new girl. I nodded, and ate. Lila was right; I shouldn't get near her. After a moment, Gerald talked to me again.

''Arnold, Sid, Stinky and me planned to go to this new bar in town, you know ''L'enfer de la danse'', saturday night. Wanna join?'

''A bar ? What kind of bar ?'' I narrowed my eyes carefully.

''Just a bar man, a simple bar, with alcohol and music. Nothing more.''

''I think I can go then.'' I said, rubbing my neck, giving a peek to Lila. ''Wanna come ?''

''Oh Arnold, I'm oh too certain I'd like to, but I have to decline. I planned on going somewhere with Nadine and Sheena.''

I immediately felt my desire to join Gerald and the others vanish, but before I went back on my decision, Gerald surrounded my shoulders with his arm.

''This is going to be fun, don't worry! We don't need girls to have some fun!''

I smiled and looked again at the girl in front of me. She finished her meal and threw her cigarette on the floor before walking away. I let out a loud sigh and finished my sandwich.

...

The rest of the day went fine. I didn't see that girl in any of my other classes, good for me! I couldn't concentrate on my studies when she was near me. My notes aren't exceptional, so I have to put more effort into it. I won't become an archaeologist, only thinking about pretty girls. Urgh, Lila would kill me if she heard me. She wasn't really happy when she caught me gazing over at Pataki and accepting Gerald's invite. Well, like my girlfriend, I was a little afraid to end up at a strip club. I wasn't a fan of these kind of girls who weren't even able to respect themselves. But I looked forward to, taking a drink with Gerald and Sid. How many times has it been since our threesome reunited?

When the lectures were over, Sid decided to piss me off and blocked my way to talk about what happened this morning.

''Gerald told me there was a hottie in your math class. Is that the truth ?''

I looked at him with a ''thank you for reminding me'' look. I guess I couldn't help it; the news of a pretty girl was always popular with boys.

''Yeah, but I think she's crazy.''

Sid blocked the way again, I frowned a little. He put a hand in his pocket.

''Why do you say that ?''

''She almost broke the door with her foot and she still had a cigarette lying behind her ear. '' I explained, trying to continue to walk, scowling. ''She's gonna be expelled quickly.''

''What's her name ?''

''Pataki... I don't know her first name.''

''Pataki, Pataki.. Nothing comes to mind.''

''Can I pass ?'' I groaned, pushing him to the side. ''I'm ever so certain Lila is waiting for me." (Agrrr, I really should stop saying that.)

'''No prob, see ya saturday!'' He waved his goodbye.

I sighed. Sid was obviously a good friend, but he pissed me off sometimes. I could see, not far from me, Lila, who was walking towards me with a really big smile on her lips.

''Good afternoon, Arnold.''

''Hi honey. You look like you're in a good mood, what's going on?''

I felt her body against mine, and her wonderful breast rubbing aganist on my arm. My head filled up with thousands of fantasies I hurried to erase from my mind.

''I thought you'd like to go to ''Chez Pierre'' for dinner."

''Chez pierre?'' I repeated, raising an eyebrow. ''Again? We went yesterday, and we should save money, remember?''

''Come on! I wanna taste their special-monday michigan hot-dogs!"

I sighed again. No matter how many times I've told Lila that we should save money, she obeys one day, and the day after she was ready to spend again. When I was young, I thought she was perfect, but I began to notice she exactly wasn't.

But who was ? Myself? I had my defects; I left my boxers everywhere in the apartment, I could be very lazy sometimes, I was scared of spiders, and I wasn't always careful in the conversations.

I was a normal man. I watched the puppy eyes of my girlfriend, and I felt my face take a dark red blush and I gave up.

''Alright, alright, but that's the last time this month! We don't have enough money to have this luxury everyday."

''You're the best, my dear! Thank you!''

I think that it was worth it, because she gave me a long kiss on the lips as reward but, shyly we quickly broke it and we headed for the restaurant.

''Chez Pierre'' was all my childhood. It is where I had my first romantic dinner with Lila, and where she finally told me that she accepted my proposal to live with her. Also, it's where I used to hang out with my friends, we didn't have enough money to go to ''Chez Paris'' what I always desired, but the meals were very expensive there."

Once at the restaurant, I saw in annoyance, Lila ordering much more than a simple hot-dog. I knew at the end she will waste half the meal and it will cost me a lot for nothing. Sighing, I checked my watch.

''I start work in one hour, and so do you, so hurry. I don't want to be late.''

''I don't work today.'' She declared, taking a long gulp of her soda, making me look over widely opening my eyes.

''What ? Why?'' I asked without being able to believe what I had just heard.

Lila put down her soda and sighed, leaning her back to the chair.

''Not enough customers.''

I got angry.

''If it's not enough, Lila, you have to leave this place and search for another job! It is the eighth time this month, and we need the money!''

''I know, I will apply for a job next week, happy?" She told me with an annoyed voice.

I calmed down. I shouldn't lose my temper, it wasn't her fault.

''Sorry.''

''Forgetting.''

...

Not too long after we left the restaurant, I left for my job. I've worked in a drug store for almost two years now, and my boss was very friendly. Often, he let me pick something in the refreshments, because I didn't have to spend money to drink so I wasn't spending uselessly. I was paid two dollars more than the minimum wage, but for a drug store, it wasn't bad. The boss owned three drug stores in the whole town, and I worked in the drug store stationed in a district with a rough reputation. Lila wanted me to work somewhere else because she was afraid that something could happen to me. But these kind of things never happen in Hillwood. It was a quiet town, and everybody was very cool.

I began to feel bored. There was not a single customer since an hour ago, so I went to go call my girlfriend. We discussed and conversed for about several minutes before a customer, a woman, came in. I hung up and greeted the customer who didn't answer me. All I could notice was her long and wonderful yellow hair out of the hoodie of her black sweeter. I raised an eyebrow, telling to myself that civility wasn't her cup of tea. After some minutes, she came to me with alcohol bottles and asked me for cigarettes.

''Identity card, please.''

She put her hand in her pocket and handed me an old plastic card. Not only was I surprised to see the name of my school, but my amount of surprise really peaked when I recognized the face printed on the card.

''Hey, you're the girl from this morning.'' I said, without thinking.

I saw her, raising an eyebrow at me. Visibly, she didn't remember me. And without knowing why, knowing that she was finally in front of me, looking at me and paying all her attention to me made me smile of joy. The sexiest girl of the universe was paying attention to me!

''Do I know ya?''

''I'm Arnold, I'm in your math class.''

''Whatever. Hurry up.''

Her voice was severe and her tone sounded like someone who didn't care at all about the person she was addressing. But I liked it.

''Wait, you're not 21.'' I said.

''It's a fake one.''

Ah... Normally, you're not supposed to say this to the person you are giving the card to. Against my will, I held her card.

''I'm sorry, I can't sell you these items if you're under the legal age.''

I was looking forward to an angry reaction, but she kept-quiet. Her face was emotionless, and a cigarette was still lying on her right ear. I looked through her eyes, but as I lowered them, I noticed her pulling out a little knife from her sleeve. My heart skipped a beat, and my throat dried up.

''Do we have a problem here?'' She asked me with a dark voice.

''N-no, of course not. Take it and... Go away.'' I said, frighetened about what she could do to me.

I saw her grab all the stuff and store it in her backpack before throwing me the money. She made a beautiful smirk which I already knew I was falling in love with.

''You did the right thing.'' She informed me before leaving the drug-store, like it was nothing.

Once alone again, I let my back slide across the wall until my butt hit the floor, a hand on my chest, my eyes wide open. I've never been that scared in my whole life. This girl was crazy! Crazy and dangerous! But without knowing why, a smile grew on my face. Crazy, dangerous, vulgar and different. Yes, she was. She didn't give a shit about what people would think of her and she did what she wanted to. She seemed to be the kind of girl where a routine doesn't exist.

My heart was still beating very fast, and I began to laugh. This Helga Pataki was damn special!

...

When I came back home, Lila was already sleeping but she left me a part of yesterday's stew in the fridge. I ate quickly, took a shower and joined my girl in bed, wrapping my arms around her body.

This night, I dreamed that I was making love. A normal dream for all men in the world. But the problem was my sexual partner wasn't my actual partner, but the one I kept thinking of this whole day. I dreamed that we were alone in a dark alley and we were making love like beasts. I scratched her, she bit me. I bumped her into a wall, she pushed me away. She gave me a blowjob and I took her from behind. All things I'd like to do but I never did and I will never do with Lila. I dreamed we were having sex in different places; a spa, public bathroom, at school, in my bed. It was the first time I had that much of an obsession for a girl I had just met, and it bugged me. I wasn't that kind of guy, I loved Lila with all my heart. I really do love her, but something about Helga Pataki was kinda attractive, and I wasn't able to put a finger on that.

She was mysterious, she was rebellious, she was dangerous, she was beautiful.

Is it fate?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, here is the new chapter ! I hope you are going to like it.

I lost my beta, so I hope there is no a lot of mistakes :/

* * *

This week was, without doubt, the longest of my life. Besides the fact that working and studying took all my time, I couldn't help it but I felt guilty about the... hot dreams I made all nights since my eyes met hers. I had continiously gazed her down to the smallest details. Monday, I met her. Tuesday, I noticed two new piercings she made to her ears. In addition to her two rubies stones she had to each ear, she has now two gray industrial. It looked painful, but I found this very sexy, I always had a thing for piercing but Lila didn't want me to pierce hols in my skin. Wednesday, I saw her in P.E. She only wore a short white and pink, and I had all the time to admire her slightly muscled belly. Also, I noticed on the side of her belly a black tatoo representing a little dragon. She was very athletic. Thursday, I discovered that she was in my art class I had once by week. She was an incredible painter! And finally, friday, she didn't come to school and I remembered being sad. Well, I think she didn't come, maybe I just miss her. Sid tried to make an approach on her, but he has been push away quickly. According to me, I attempted to clear up this interest for her by thinking about Lila, but everytime, the beautiful face of the blond headed girl came back to my mind, and her horrible smirk haunted me.

What she made in the drug store was wrong and scary... But yet exciting. I already saw girls like her in action movies, and always admired that kind of woman, strong, rebellious but with a big heart. Now, if she has a heart, I don't know. But by the way, I saw a very creative side of her.

Well, I continued to dream about her every night and to apoloziges to Lila even if she didn't know why, I was all lovey-dovey for her. I made her special breakfast, murmured sweet words in the ear, but It didn't work. I wasn't able to clear my mind of this guilty feeling. What kind of guy could daydream about another woman when he is already engaged ? I was a shame.

But Helga was rebellious and independant. And dangerous.

Lila was all I love in a woman, but with Helga, it was different. Something in me was attracted to her like a magnet.

Arnold expired a long sigh looking one more time at his reflection on the mirror of his chamber. Today, he will go out with Sid and Gerald. Lila already left for her own date with Nadine, Sheena and Pheobe who has been invited in the last minut. I wore a black jeans I a red and black shirt I didn't wore since I entered the university. I smiled, thinking that I wasn't that bad today. I tried to brush my hairs and I styled it to make them be straight on my head instead of disheveled. I gazed again my reflection and felt my good mood raising up! Being just with some boys! Nothing's better to think about something else. I hoped this is not a bar with naked womans. Lila would be damn mad.

I took a deep breath and check my watch. Sid and Gerald should be here soon. As I was thinking to call them, I heard a knock at the door. I took my coat to avoid any cold outside and I opened the door. Gerald and Sid cam straight away without any permission and sat on the kitchen's chaires. Gerald wore a ropish red sweater with a big ''33'' printed on and Sid was sid wearing leather clothes with a studded hat on the head. I blinked at them. It seemed that I was the only who had make an effort to change my style today.

''Can we go ?''

''Stil in hurry.'' Sighed Gerald grabbing my shoulder. ''Yeah here we go.''

I locked up the door behind me and we headed for the bar. It was not particuliary outside, but I was glad to have bring my coat. On our way, we talked about stuffs... Not really interesting, but it was relievable to have a moment away from girls. Gerald was telling us how Pheobe surprised him with a special japanese meals yesterday when he came back from work, and Sid was telling us about the last porno he saw. Co mon. I don't want to know how is going your single night. I sighed, and rubbed my hairs. Maybe this night isn't going to be that fun finally.

But I quicky changed my mind when I saw before me what was really ''L'enfer de la danse.'' There was multicoloured neon light dansing on the street and sometime, one of them traveled on our body and I couldn't help but feel my mood raising up! We weren't entered yet that my head was shaking to the rythm of the music. The neon sign was original and wonderful, it was a little red devil with a vine cup who was dancing to the rythm of a silent music. Gerald and Sid looked as stunned than me, and when we entered, I got speechless towards the ambiance of the bar.

It wasn't the dirty place I used to imagine this week, not at all, it was modern, well kept and controled by many guards. The place was separated in two. To the left there was the dance room, a little bar and games and on the right there was table, a tiny stage with a microphone. But for now, everybody was attrouped on the fun side of the bar. Red, blue et yellow neon was dansed on the wall, holded on our body and continued their way on the floor. The music was a mix of techno and dumbstep. I found myself moving my body as I always knew how to do it. Lila didn't like bars, she didn't like dansing at all. She was more... Sophisticate. Myself I had a thing for the jazz, but hey! We,re young only one time!

''Damn man, it's the party over here!'' Gerald yelled to be heard. ''I'm gonna look for some beers guys!''

Sid took me by the collar, and we went to danse. The song was unknown of me, but the urge to danse overtook my reason straight away. When I was young, I remembered has been gone to a 80s party with Gerald with some older girls and we danced a long moment to impress them, or something like that. I had the rythm of the music in my whole body, and at least, with the loud music, I wasn't thinking about you know who.

I felt my legs and my arms waving and following the furious rythm of the music. Sid was on my side and tried to make a sort of slow with girls, but he was fastly pushed away. Not a lucky guy. I didn't know the name of the music but I loved the beat even if the lyrics seemed to me a little too blunt. Well, I was a jazz fan, but sometimes, hearing that kind of music wasn't bad.

**It's a hot night  
I come from playa  
I'm feeling good**

**And I want to partaya**

I hear the kongas, mm  
I feel like fire, ah  
My party mood is getting higher

When the lights go out  
There is no return  
Darling show what you can do  
I want your body next to mine

**r**

I was surprised to found myself singing the lyrics as I saw Gerald coming back with a etrange look on the face.

'Hey Gerald, what's going on ?'' Sid asked, raising an eyebrow.

He roughly took our shoulders and made us looking at the bar. Sid and I widerned when we saw the girl working behind the bar. A acceptable breast, a muscled and delicious belly, large but fragile shoulders, a wonderful face, shining eyes and yellow eyes to make the sun be jealous. I didn't belive it, this girl stalked me or what ?

'' What she is doing here ?'' I couldn't avoid to say. ''She is not 21.''

''And maybe we are ?'' Gerald noticed. '' We are here only because we look older, that's all. It is sure the same for her buddy. I mean, did you look her waist and her head ?''

''And her body. She had to make out with the boss to work here, doesn't she ?'' Sid said.

I frowned and told them to don't spread any rumors. It was strange, but it was none of our business. Nevertheless, I kept looking at her. She cleaned a glass while a drank customer was telling her some stupidities. No smile brighted her face. I suddenly remembered the smirk she made only for me, and I melted.

''So, are we going to dance or not ?'' Gerald asked holding us a vodka bottle of each of us before going in the middle and beging to dance as a real black man can dance.

I tried to danse again, but my mind wasn't able to think about something else and my eyes was turned towards the young lady behind the bar. I should stay far from her. Do not go near the bar. Well, it's unbeliebable. The only place where I didn't want to think about her she is here. Well, she was incredibly beautiful tonight. She wore a long ponytail, a short pink tank top and very short white short. I found myself daydreaming again. We danced, pelvis against pelvis, to the rythm of the music, to the ryhm of the night. She grabbed my collar, kissed me and... and...

''Oh my gosh, Arnold, man, what the hell are you doin'! A voice exclaimed.

I suddenly opened my eys I saw myself dancing against Gerald, my pelvis rubbing Gerald's butt. My cheek got a dark red blush and I moved back from three steps, avoiding the frighetened look of my bestfriend. Well, at least, Sid found it very funny, vodka flowed from his nose because he laught too much. I rubbed the back of my neck patetically apologizing to Gerald who has decided to forget about this by drinking another bottle of vodka.

But I regained self-control. I didn't want to let that godness messing with my night so I took my old vodka bottle and end it up dansing and trying to forget about the beautiful girl not far from me.

I almost succeeded. Because one hour after our arrival, the music stopped without warning, making me and my friends stop dansing and we looked each other with a frustrated look.

''Hey, what's happening ?'' Sid asked looking around him.

The half of the people was heading towards the table, and the other half was like us wondering what was going on.

''Boy howdy! Look over here guys!''

I turned my eyes, taking another swallow of my vodka but I spitted it on the floor when I saw the only person I didn't want to see today. Helga G. Pataki. She was testing the micro. What the heck was she doing on the stage, damn it! She is not going to make a... a...

''Hey Gerald, this place is not a place where there is some naked women, if you see what I mean ?'' I wanted to rassure myself.

''Sure not, I swear it's not!... But it wouldn't be that bad with a girl like that.'' He said, gazing at the young woman on the state.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked put out the lady. She changed her clothes, she now wore a white tank top ending up near her wists and a thicked army pants and a pink beanie lied on her yellow head. Unlike earlier, her face was shining bright like a diamond (Thank to Rihanna, uh?)

''Hey, what's up guys? Are you having fun?''

I had to put my hands on my ears, because a noisy 'YEAHHHH'' traveled the whole place, breaking my tympans.

''Good, cuz Hellgirl is here for ya tonight!''

She barely ended her sentence that she grabbed the micro and a sharp and brute music began. I heard her yelling a hard ''WROAH'' before my mind took my away. She groaned and yelled the whole week and now she sings like it was nothing ?

**''I have a heart I swear I do**

**But just not baby when it comes to you''**

I stayed stunned in front of her singing voice. Well, her voice wasn't as soft as Cascada, or as powerful as Katty Perry, but crap! It was stunning, she could easily be famous without any problem. I knew she was good in art and very creative, but I wouldn't believe that she had that kind of skills.

**''I get so hangry when you say you love me**

**Hush if you know what's good for you''**

I bit the bottom of my lip and threw I eye to my friends who was speechless hearing the outstanding girl singing in front of us. In fact, as she was singing, Helga was moving her mody in a sexy way under the laughts and cheering of her fans. Damn, where did I fell ?

**''I think you're hot, I think you're cool**

**You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school.'**

I didn't heard the rest of the song. My mind was utterly concentrated on the lips still in movement to let out a well-sounded voice. She looked so confident, so independant. My pants got more tiny, and I only had one urge. Going on the stage, kissing her and taking her in a corner. But I guess it would't be an act a gentlemen like me would do. Even if I don't know if I'm still deserving this title.

**''I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal**

**I am a canibal''**

I stared her hands traveling on her own body and on the micro, and making a face who was turning on all men in the place. And yet, she was still decent. I took a deep breath, and looked the floor for a moment before gazing her face again. The lyrics was very exciting, very wild. She should be a beast in the for sure. I shaked my head. What am I thinking ? I had Lila! Lila was perfect... She was perfect...

But who said I was looking for the perfection ?

Before I could notice, I began to yell and dance. Gerald and Sid looked at each other several seconds before doing the same to cheer her up.

**''Use your finges to stir my tea**

**And for dessert, I'll suck you teeth**

**Be to sweet and you'll be a gonner**

**Yup, I'll put a Jeffrey Dahmer.''**

This girl was afraid of nothing, she didn't even hesitate to say the name of this famous serial killer cannibal I heard about some years ago. She had courage, sex-appeal, a dirty mouth, a hellish voice, a crazy body and a strong personality. I had any probelm to imagine her in cannibal. Her blues eyes full of crazyness, her trash mouth drinking dark blood, only wearing skin clothes... I gasped. What am I thinking again ? I never had this kind of thought becore I meet her. I, I think I'm becoming crazy.

I listening with joy the rest of the song, and people started to appplaud as she was smiling at them, maing the rock sign with her fingers and she was barely done she was still starting a new song. Sid went to bring us some alcohols, and we continued dancing to the voice of the rebellious girl.

After several songs, Helga, no, Hellgirl,, thanked the public and left the stage. I expected her to go back go the bar, but I was sad when I saw she won't.

''Damn guys, this girl is topless!''

''If I hadn't my Pheobe...'' Gerald sighed.

I said nothing, but I thought a lot. This girl was awesome. The music started again, and we danced, but it was too late, I wasn't able to free my mind of her face. She was everywhere I went, and I found myself thinking that maybe, maybe was she stalking me ? Maybe was I her kind of man? Well, I think she would prefer the bad boy type. Not a short and shy man like me. But I'm oh too certain that I could give her everything she needs. Sorry, Lila.

We danced for some hours and finally, exausthed and drunks, we left the bar, barely able to stand on our feet and laughing like idiots. We drank a little too much, I think.

''I think I'm gonna throw up.''Sid said, covering his mouth with the hand.

I laught like a idiot. It is crazy to think how we can be stupids after drinking so much, uh?

We walked a moment togheter until we reach Maria St. Intersection.

''Ya go home directly?'' Gerald asked, holding a Sid passed out.

''Yeah. I don't think I can go anywhere. Anyway, I'm tired.''

''Okat, then see ya monday at school man, say hello to Lila for me.''

''Same here, greet hug Pheobe for me.''

''Yeah, I will hug her the whole night!''

I laught, and se splited. It was still a little cold outside, so I put my hands in the pocket of my jeans and looked at the ground as walking, trying to forget my headache. I had a excellent night, but the sudden apparition of the girl of my hot dreams. Was it really fate ?

As I passed in front of an alley, I heard a etrange sound. I turned my head towards to alley and saw three shadow fighting, and I recognized without any problem de street fight style. I decided to hurry my steps because I didn't want to be involved into this, but something took my attention. I walked a little toward them and narrowed before widening. That's impossible, somone, pinch me! Helga Pataki was right in front of me, fighting two big guys. I blinked, and thought to help her since I hold a black belt in karate, but instead I froze like an idiot, mouth and eyes wide opened and clammy hands. The two men seemed to have some difficulties to push her on the wall to undress her. She was punching and kicking them, and it worked! She managed to knock one down then she could easily fight with the other one. I looked around be if I was the only one watching this, and effectively I was. My heart was beating fast, what was it ?

The excitation ? The fear ?

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the one on the ground standing up and rushing for her with a tiny knife. I panicked.

''Attention!'' I cried, rushing for them to stop him.

But I didn't, because after my call, she turned, threw herself on the ground and kicked the man in the stomach before fight them until they got K.O. I stopped in my rush, and looked at her and I couldn't help bit but I found beautiful over there, taking her breatch, with her disheveled hairs, her soulder being naked after the fight, her shirt shripped, gazing ferociously at the two guys as she hit one in the face, blood squirting on her shoe. Then, she turned her head towards me and again I've been impressed by the blue of her eyes. I gasped but didn't say a word and after a moment, she grabbed something in her pocket and light it up. I could easily smell the scent of the joint already rolled up and I forgot how to breath. At least, she didn't look to have any injuries.

''Thanks. You kinda, uh, saved me'' She told me loaning on the wall like nothing happened.''

I found myself blushing again. It was the first time she was saying something nice to me, and it seemed that this horrible moment to the drug store never existed.

''Uh... It's nothing... Are you ok?

She expired a dark smoke, and coughed.

''I'm fine.''

She looked at her joint, then me.

''Hey, I know you. You're the guy from the drug store.

''We are in the same math's class.'' I repeated gazing her.

''Wanna some ?'' She asked me.

I blinked without understand, then I followd her eyes and moved back.

''Oh, no, I... I'm oh too certain I'm not into these kind of things...(I REALLY should stop talking like Lila.)

.

She raised an eyebrow, and took another deep breath of her shit. I rubbed my neck, unknowing what to say, before a flash overtook my ideas.

''You were cool over there... In the bar. I didn't know you sang so well. I came with my friends, and they too said that..

She moved suddenly, I stopped, and she walked towards me. I noted that she was as tall than me, maybe some centimeter more. I saw her gazing me head-to-toes before taking another deep breath of her joint and spitting the smoke to my face, making me cough.

''Look here Football head, I don't give a shit about what you've done here, okay? I thank you for earlier, but little boys need to stay in the legs of her mother in the peaceful East Hillwood district, got it ? She told me in reference to my district which was the neighborhood of all my friend ands 3/4 of the university.

Football head? What with this weird nickname ? I shoudn't anwer because she walked away. The back of her shirt was torn, and I could see a part of her bra. I sighed. She... Didn't like me at all, uh ? More depressed than never, but yet happy to have seen an other side of her beauty and personnality, I headed for my home. I was still afraid about the whole scene just happened. It was cleary a street fight, and what she smoked was a joint. I began to set up my own idea of what kind of life she had. I couldn't help but felt admiration blossoming in me, and curiosity. I wanted to know her more, I was impressed by her personnality. She was a strong woman who seemed to have passing through a lot of thing without any complaint. Then I hated myself to complaint about everything. Everytime I see her... It was like there was only us in the world.

Helga Pataki... Gosh, I think I fell for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Here we are for another chapter ! I'd like to thank you Jopeth 23 for correcting this chapter, so... THANK YOU JOJO!

Enjoy :) Don't forget to leave a comment, your comments are the sunshine of my day xD

* * *

I was lost in my thoughts. My pen spinned endlessly through my fingers. I then checked the equations my teacher was writing on the chalkboard. My brain was trying to concentrate on the lesson, but it was useless. My other hand was busy twirling with one of my yellow strands falling on the left side of my face, and I got lost once more in my thoughts. Next to me, Sid was diligently taking notes. He doesn't look like it , but he was very smart, and math was his favorite subject. It wasn't uncommon for him to tutor the gang, which means Stinky, Harold and sometimes Lila, they all knew they couldn't count on me when it comes to Math.

Sid was a womanizer, and I knew I can count on him. I remembered that the next class would be P.E. Gerald, Nadine and yes, I smiled at tthe thought, Helga would be my classmates for that one. Once more, her image haunted my mind. I gazed upon her. She was at the back row, taking notes but her mind seems to be elsewhere. I couldn't wait to be impressed by her athletic skills again. I sighed dreamily, and Sid was looking at me.

''Thinking about Lila ?'' He asked me, smiling knowingly.

I was startled, and nodded unconcsciously. I didn't want him to know who's in my mind. Sid grinned, and leaned closer.

''Or is it that blonde bombshell...?''

My face must have reddened like a tomato at that moment, and I was startled, not knowing that I was shouting at him.

''N-no! You're wrong !'' I blurted out loud, standing up.

Everybody turned to me. The teacher raised an eyebrow and turned to thethe chalkboard.

''Oh, yes, you're right Mister Shortman. The answer's supposed to be eight. Thanks, young man!''

At that moment, I wished for the earth to open up and swallow me whole. I sat down as Sid was trying his best to hold his laughter, his eyes tearing up. I discreetly turned to see Helga calmy texting away on her phone. It makes me wonder how this girl managed to get into the university, and how she managed to have her own way and get away with it scot-free. I sighed, and face-desked (you know, when you put your face against the desk). I had a rough start for this day. I shouldn't let my fantasies get the better of me. If someone knew that I was fantasizing a girl I barely knew, I'm dead. The thought of Helga and her beauty was nice, bu whenever the image of Lila flashes through my mind, I can't help but feel guilty. She really was a nice girl, and she didn't deserve to be hurt. What to do, what to do...?

I was so lost in my reverie that I never noticed it was time for P.E. I put on my white shorts, my blue t-shirt, and my lucky charm: my blue cap. My parents gave it to me when I was a year old before leaving for San Lorenzo. Yeah, I know, it is really stupid to wear a cap a million sizes too small. I left the dressing room with Gerald, and we were joined by Nadine. I ran my friingers through into my cornflower hair and went outside where the students were running around the field. I quickly noticed that my "goddess" was running against others in her cute gym bloomers. I sighed dreamly, but Gerald snapped me out of my thoughts, and we began to run. I wasn't really an athletic guy, but I have trained my endurance well. Back in high school, I've won second place in marathon organized by the school, and I've won a trip to... China. Yeah, China. And I don't even know a single fucking word in Mandarin... I remember it too well, I have ordered something in a roadside restaurant in Beijing, and I had no freaking clue what the hell I just ordered. But hell yeah, it was damn delicious! But when I asked the waiter in English what's on it, he answered me it was a stewed cat. I puked right away in front of him and all the other customers. The memory of that incident never failed to make me laugh whenevr that comes into mind. Yup, I decided I had enough of China. But this made me wonder. I wonder what country Helga came from. Pataki isn't an American last name. German? Nah. Hungarian? Could be. I smiled like a fool. I always thought German girls were sexy with their weird language. I shook my head. This is not the time for such thoughts.

Afterwards, we played baseball. I was surprised to see Helga was a good baseballl player! I used to play with the gang when we were young in Gerald field. As a matter of facts, I had a reputation of beaning of all of my friends. No one was safe from my"deadly lumber". We grew up together, and Stinky, Sid, Curly, Sheena, Eugene, Gerald, Nadine, Harold and I still loved playing baseball together. But as everybody became busy with their own lives, our games become more and more seldom.

I could add playing baseball in the long list of Helga's talents. When I got in the dressing room, I overheard some guys from my class talking about the girl of my fantasies.

''We're damn lucky to have Pataki in our team. You owe us 20 bucks, Ray.''

''It's so unfair! What's that girl? I thought Nadine and Sheena were the only girls in our school who are good in baseball. But it looks like this blonde headed girl is better than them.'' The boy near me groaned as I changed into my clean clothes in silence.

''But she's damn hot."

''Tell me about it. I'd like to fuck her body.''

My fingers tensed on my clothes, and I grit my teeth until my jaw was sore. How dare they talk about Helga like that?! I bit my lip, and took a deep breath. Arguing withh these bozos would cause nothing but trouble. But nothing can stop me from defending this girl.

''Guys, you shouldn't talk about a girl like that. That's not right.''

Ray rolled his eyes, and crossed him arms.

'Yeah right, Mister Goodie-Two-Shoes. You can talk, you have a sweet hot girlfriend.''

I sighed. These people are hopeless. I knew my girlfriend was beautiful, attractive, gentle and sweet, but at this moment , it didn't matter.

...

It was nutrition time. Me and the gang always reunites at this time to share a happy eat-together. Everybody had already took their seats, and I was here, stupidly waiting in line for my lunch for almost 45 minutes now. Lila forgot to buy bread for the sandwiches yesterday. What a scatter-brain. Finally, my turn to order came.

''That will be 12.45.'' She said annoyingly, her gray hairs falling covering her old and wrinkled face.

I dug into my pocket only to pull out only five-dollar bill, and I bit my lip harder in exasperation. Shit, I took a five instead of a twenty. How can I be such a... Well, I'm no better than Lila at this point. The students behind me were losing their patience, and I wondered what part of my order I should take out, when I noticed that someone handed a twenty-dollar bill to the old woman.

Stunned, I looked up to see Helga Pataki holding her tray with her left hand, and taking her change with the other.

''Uh... Thanks.'' I muttered, feeling my heart melt with that show of generosity.

''Can I have a minute ?'' She asked me indifferently.

My heart started to race ferociously as I nodded, adding an awkward ''Yes, of course.'' to my answer. We headed into one of the empty classrooms. At this point, I didn't care if Lila or someone else sees me with her. I just wanted to know what she wanted from me. She put her tray one of the desks and I understood I should do the same. She drew closer, and I gazed upon her ocean-blue eyes, blinking more than usual.

''Thanks for last Saturday, Football Head. I owe you one. So how do I pay you back?''

I open my mouth, about to say something, but nothing came out. Only several naughty thoughts popped in my head, but I quickly pushed them away, staring at her, trembling.

''N-no need to pay me back. You were in danger back then, and...''

''Money ?'' She went on like she didn't hear me. ''A fake ID?''

I was about to refuse politely. Saving a girl from danger for reward's sake was definitely not my thing, but she didn't give me the time to reply.

''... Or maybe you want to have sex with me ?'' She said nonchalantly.

I almost choked in my own saliva, and I had to take a hard gulp of my juice to keep myself from dying. What the hell did I just hear!? Did I really hear her right? She... She said...''

''E-excuse-me!? I-I'm ever so sure I heard you wrong...''

Helga tilted her head left and right as she stared at me, looking at me incredulously.

''Crimeny, do I have to repeat myself?! You want to have a thank-you sex from me, don't you? I can give you a blowjob right now for all I care.''

I felt my body melting soft, well, _hard_, but I didn't faint. How this girl could say that like it wasn't a big deal ? She wanted... to have s-s-sex with me... Even if the idea of having sex with this goddess was not that bad, well, no, forget it. It was wrong, and unfair to Lila. My face was burning, blushing redder than I ever imagined.

''N-n-no need to do s-such a t-thing." I stammered, avoiding eye contact with her.

''So what do you want? Money?''

''How about a dinner?''

Me and my big mouth. I bit my lip again. I knew it wasn't right, and not only I'm going to spend money, I'm gonna cheat on Lila... In a way... No, I didn't do anything with Helga, and I won't do anything. She stared at me incredulously, like she just heard the stupidest thing from me.

''A dinner?''

''Yeah. A dinner for two in Chez Paris, maybe?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, what the hell did I just put myself into? It's gonna cost a fortune, for god sake! I let out a loooooong sigh, and looked the girl who raised an eyebrow.

''Look, Football head, I'm not in the mood to play around with you. Are you sure you don't want cash, or something else, and we can call it quits?'' She asked, obviously in a bad mood, not used to being shown kindness.

I shyly rubbed the back of my neck, staring my tray like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I remembered that I have to hurry so that others won't worry.

''I want to invite you to Chez Paris''. I said again, uncertain and embarassed.

I saw her let out a deep sigh as it was the most boring job to do, and she pulled out pen and paper from I-don't-know-where and started to write something before hadning it over to me.

''Pick me up tonight. Be there at 7 in the evening.

I stared the paper with a weird look before looking up at her.

''But I have a job.''

''Be there.''

And without any further delay, she grabbed her tray and headed back to the cafeteria. I stood there, dumbfounded, wondering what should I do, biting my lip until it bled. I was in deep shit. I just threw myself in the real fucking deep shit. Not only I have to find a excuse for Lila for the money I would spend, but I gotta find an excuse for my boss too. Well, I'm blond after all.

Feeling down in the dumps, I joined my friends and my girlfriend who cheered when they saw me, and for a moment I was afraid they might had seen me with Helga. But when I saw Lila smile, my fears instantly disappeared.

''It's been a while! What took you so long ?'' She asked me with a kind, soft and sweet smile making me feel guilty.

''It was... full.'' I said avoiding her gaze.

Then she gave me a peck on my cheeks, but for some weird reason, it didn't feel the same. My relationship with Lila have always been very good, but for the past few months now, the flame has been slowly dying. It was even before I met Helga, I felt that the spark in our love has left us. I don't know if the feeling was mutual. I didn't dare to ask. We were perfect, they said, but I found it annoying. When I think she's someone that boys would kill for to have... I sighed. Harold seemed to notice my distress, and as an idiot that he was, he asked me the worst question I could ever imagine.

''Hey Arnold, what were you doin' with the blonde girl earlier ?''

I stopped in mid-chew, and I turned to the fat guy, horrified. Harold wasn't one of my close friends, he was Gerald's. I remembered he got a crush on Rhonda for years, and her leaving made him more grumpy and irritable. Now, Gerald, Pheobe and especially Lila stared at me with a puzzled look on their faces. I couldn't just lie.

''She wanted to ask me about something... For a homework in math. You know, Sid... The one the teacher gave to us in the last minute.''

''Uh?'' Sid raised his head from his Gameboy, clueless of what's going on.

''Arnold, man, can I talk to ya for a minute?''

I couldn't answer, Gerald grabbed my arm and we walked off before he pushed me against the wall of the men's bathroom. He wasn't upset, more worried.

''What's happening to you, buddy?''

I looked away, avoiding the concerned gaze of my bestfriend.

''I don't know what you are talking about.''

''Do not play this game with me, Arnold. I'm your bestfriend. Do you think I never noticed? That way you look at her, she's all that's in your head. I'm not that blind!''

It was bad. Damn bad. Gerald discovered it, I'm bad. My heart raced faster, so fast I could've died of a heart attack. Finally, Gerald backed away.

''I know what's in your head. This girl is talented and really sexy. But you have Lila, Arnold. You have to take care of her, and stay way from Pataki. Ya know, I heard things about her, and they said that she would be a member of a gang, and she'd be a dealer or something. She's not in the same world with us, and if you want an advice buddy, you shouldn't even try to be friends with her. She's dangerous.''

I had listened Gerald silently, nodding slowly, taking in each word he said, saving them in my brain. I hate to admit but, he was right. Horribly right. But I couldn't help but to think of her the whole day and night. It was against my will, my reason. I turned my head away, guilty. It would be stupid to lie even more to Gerald right know. He stared at me for quite a while before patting my shoulder.

''I hope you know what you're doing, man. I do really hope. I'm your buddy, but I don't want to be involved again in drugs stuff, and I don't want Phoebe to be into this either. Choose wisely, my man.''

I nodded, still silent. His anger was justified. Sid was an old junkie. Gerald, Stinky, Harold and I helped him to put a stop on his addiction. But the dealer to whom Sid got his drugs from wasn't really happy with his decision. Gerald has been shot and almost died, and the dealer had been arrested. He almost died back then, so I could easily understood him telling me to stay away near this girl.

I watched Gerald walking away, and I ran my finger through my hair. For a moment, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I saw how this girl could be a bad habit. I knew it. So why was I still staring at her like she was an angel or something ? I sighed. I was stupid. I came back to the cafeteria where Lila stared at me coldly. The day went without problem, and I even got class with Lila and Sheena in the afternoon. When the classes has been all over, I waited for Lila, and then we headed to our apartment. No one talked, The tension was so thick you can cut it with a knife. I bit my lip. I should say something to break this silence, or I'm gonna go crazy.

''Li...''

''I told you to stay away from her.'' She told me angrily.

I was stunned. Never, NEVER has Lila spoke to me like that. I could feel the fury in her voice, and jealousy as well. Well, she had all the right to be jealous.

''But Lila, she needed help for our homework. I couldn't just say no. You know me...''

''Yes, yes, always this oh so too good habit of doing the right thing, I got it. I just don't trust her.''

I didn't answer. What could I say? I entered our apartment. Now, I have to find a good excuse for the money for my date with Helga...


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the new chapter :) I would like to thank you Jopeth23 for correcting my fic. I hope you'll like it guys :)

* * *

I was tapping my finger incessantly on the wooden counter of the drug store where I was actually working. Six in the evening. In approximatively fourheen minutes, I should go. To Helga's. I sighed, still thinking about a good excuse for the money I will soon spend for the dinner. It really have to be a good idea. But today I was lucky; my boss was working with me the whole evening. It was one of his ''surprise visits'' I guess. So the thing is since I entered the drug-store, I faked a stomach ache, but I told him that I still wanted to work. It should be easier that way to convince him later that I am really sick... I think? I'm not really a good liar. But my conscience wasn't clean about it. I sighed again, and looked the back of my boss placing merchandise in front of me. Mister Bernandez was a Spanish native, but lived here in America for years. He came here to be rich, and even if he was well-off, he was far from being rich. He was such a kind man, I began to feel guilty lying to him. But there is no way I let this dinner pass me by. I will go to Helga's, Helga Pataki, to her appartment, and together we will go to the most fancy restaurant in town.

''Arnold, can ya tell where the sheets 'bout tax collection are?'' Bernandez suddenly asked standing up in front of me, his big fingers running in his black hair.

I slightly smiled, still faking it, and handed to him the papers he asked for before winking painfully. My hand was rubbing my stomach, and my eyes was hardly shut. I hope I am believable enough.

It seemed to work, 'cause he frowned and tapped my back.

''Hey kiddo, are ya okay, stomach still aching ?''

''Y-yes...''

''You should go home.'' He told me with a worried voice.

I winked again, and leaned against the counter.

''Are... Are you sure ?''

''Yeah, yeah, go ahead, would ya be able to make ya way home alone?''

''Yeah... Yeah I think I would... Oh...''

I played the sick guy until I reached the next street. Once alone, I let out a deep sigh of relief, and yet, I had no reason the be relieved. I felt squeezed, as I was being entombed in the shit I've thrown myself into... A wrong word, and I could lost my job, my girl friends, my friends and my best friend. Again, I sighed deeply. Luckily my parents were living in California, they won't say that I had made a fool out of myself for a girl. Feeling down, I headed for Helga's, my backpack full with my suit and tie outfit carefully folded. I wished she would let me change my clothes, and won't ever make me ditch my work again.

I suddenly blushed to the thought of the proposal she've made. A yes, a weak yes, and she would have given me a blowjob... Even Lila wouldn't do such thing, she said it was disgusting. I think I'm the unluckiest man in the world. I am ever so sure Gerald can get what he wants from Phoebe. Nadine would do whatever his popular boyfriend Harry Bennect would want, aka Peapod Kid, nicknamed like that after a stupid play's costume when he was a kid. They got along, but they were so different; Nadine wanted to be enthomologist, and Harry attempted to be a lawyer.

Personally, I would pay to know how he was doing this; I had a freaking fear of insects; I wish they could all just disappear. Then, my thoughts began to fly towards the lovelives of my friends. Harold went out for a long time with Patty, an old bully from elementary school. She was kinda kind and smart despite her rough looks. It was love with a big "L" between them, but she traded Harold for Wolfgang, another old bully who loves beating up kids, but ever so sweet with his girlfriend. Harold took it badly, and fell in love with Rhonda, the rich little girl, not long after his break up. Of course, she wasn't interested with him at all, she was already in a relationship with Lorenzo, the other rich kid in the gang. Then, there is the threesome Eugène, Sid and Sheena. A few years back, Sid was in love with a girl named Ruth, who I used to like as well. If my memory serves me right, she was older, but she was damn sexy. But now, he has the hots for Sheena, the ecologist of the school. But it was evident that both of Eugène and Sheena was madly in love for each other. Sheena really is a beautiful girl, simple, but jolly, always with a smile across her face, and Eugene is as redheaded boy with frickles. He is a real jinx, but he is one of the kindest boy I ever met. The only time I saw him go bad was when he became a "bad boy" in elementary school.

It didn't last long. And there was Thaddeus, aka Curly. He is the freak of the gang, he is crazily in love with Rhonda since their eyes met. He always wore big glass on his nose and wear flashy clothes. Stinky got a crush on Lila when he was kid, but it faded long time ago. And for Brainy... Well, I do not know a lot about him, he is silent and always is by himself in his corner, but he is a big part of the gang. I think he has a girlfriend named Hilda, somewhere in a foreign country...

And I.. Had Lila. My beautiful and wonderful, yet annoying Lila. I sighed. Knowing my life with Lila would be like this... I smiled. I sounded like a old man. I should think less negatively, and more positively. Yes, look at the bright side ! So, I am a well-being man with good health, only 18 years old, I study to be a famous archeologist, I had a cute girlfriend who is taking care of me, and... A crush on a dangerous bad girl. But, its only a little crush, doesn't it ? It can't hurt anyone...

I stopped in front of a four-story building. I checked the address just to be sure. It was here... Wait, Helga was living in HERE ? What a surprise, my eyes almost popped out. The building was almost in ruins, there was rats playing all around around the place, and I could hear from here the screams of angry residents. How could she live here? I gasped, and entered. Immediately, the smell of coke and pee attacked my nostrils, and it gave me the urge to vomit. It was to-ta-lly disgusting, how such a beautiful and talented girl living here could pay for the university, darn it !

I took a deep breath and hurried to the third floor, and knocked at the door. I tried to keep my self-control, but the odors and the yells were making me uneasy. I heard a man yelling ''GET OUT OF HERE YOU SLUT!'' upstairs, and no long after, I saw a half-naked woman making her way down the stairs, screaming in fear. This same fear took possession of my heart. This fear wasn't for me, I was afraid that something bad could happen to Helga.

All of sudden, the doorknob spun and the young woman of my dreams appeared in front of me, still wearing her school's outfit.

''Hey, Football head, come in, I'm going to change.''

''Ah... Uh.. Cool, can I go inside and change too? I didn't had the time to...''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever, do what ya want.''

And she shut herself in her room. I remained stunned, then shook my head and headed for the bathroom. I couldn't help but to check her apartment, and it was in a crappy state. The odor wasn't as bad as the entrance, I could easily notice the smell of the air-freshener, it was the same Lila use to use for the apartment. The bench in the living room was almost broken on the left side, the kitchen's tabe looked as old as my mother, and the walls was full of holes. I felt really bad for Helga; she really have to be in the shit to have such a crappy appartment. I entered the tiny bathroom and remembered that Helga was dressing right to the left of the bathroom. I bit my lips thinking about this pretty girl taking off all her clothes, revealing hot body able to make a Saint drool.

''Not now.'' I said to my crotch before taking a long breath.

Fucking hormones. I dressed myself of my black suit-and white tie before looking at the mirror. Not bad, not bad. I hope she's going to like it. I went out of the bathroom, and sat on the uncomfortable bench. She didn't have any television, only a cracked gray wall. What a depressing place. I heard drugs could cost an arm, no wonders why she can't afford better. I wonder what kind of clothes she was putting on. I sighed. Certainly something old and torn appart. Maybe it was a bad idea. It's going to be wrong and annoying.

''I'm ready!'' Said the bad girl, showing up.

I turned my eyes towards her and my jaw dropped. It has took more than twenty minutes, but damn, that was all worth it! Helga's hair was in a messy bun, and several wild blond strands were graciously flying around her bare neck. She wore a wonderful red dress filled in bright straws, and a blood red high heels. She didn't wear make up. I couldn't stop the wave of desire overunning my body. I wanted to tear apart this dress and make love with her on the floor in a heartbeat. I wasn't able to look anywhere else other than her body, and I cursed to have a girlfriend.

''Hey Hairboy, you're still with me?'' Asked an obviously irritated voice, snapping her fingers before my face.

I woke up from my daydream, and rose before looking at her one more time from head-to-toe.

''Wow, Helga, you're... You're really pretty.'' I said uneasy.

''Yeah, I know, come on, hurry go, I can't wait to come back!'' She muttered like being with me was a hard task.

I think this dinner was going to be longer than planned. I didn't understand why I am attracted to such a crazy girl. She was mean, dangerous, crazy, sarcastic...

But also beautiful, smart, confident, brave, strong and creative. I sighed. I wondered where it's going to lead. She looked the door behind her and we went downstairs. Suddenly, I heard steps behind us, and a big, tall man with muscles as big as my head who smelled strongly of beer shoved himself past us.

''Look where ya goin' you freaking idiot!'' Helga cried raising her fist. ''Or ya deal with Ol' betsy!''

Ol' Betsy ? Who is she?' Whatever. I couldn't go further in my thoughts 'cause Helga continued to go downstairs, and we quickly found ourself breathing the fresh air. I couldn't help but take a deep breath of this fresh hair to forget the horrible smell of her building.

''It's good, isn't it ?''

''Uh?" I asked a little too much stupidly, turning towards her.

''The smell. The smell of the entrance is horrible.''

''Oh, that... Yeah, I mean... I didn't want to say it, but yeah...''

Helga smiled a little, and held out her arm to me, which I looked with curiosity. She then became upset.

''Crimeny, what are you waiting for, geekbait?! You are inviting me to the restaurant, aren't you? So be gallant, for crying out loud!''

I blushed, my cheek was hardly burning under the dark shade of red. Cursing to myself, I took her arm. It was the first time I touched her, and her skin was incredibly soft. I tried to keep myself cool as we headed for the restaurant.

Despite my will, I was terrified at the idea of someone seeing me. Chez Paris is the restaurant right to the left of Chez Pierre, and I knew a lot of my friends loved chilling out there. My heart was beating fast at the idea of being caught in a date with Helga. I gazed at her. She seemed relaxed, and for a moment, I couldn't stop myself from seeing her as a sophisticated woman, and not the good ol' delinquent she was. We sat, and ordered. I was a little afraid she would act like a jerk, talking really loud and cursing. But unlike my expectations, she was really courteous and sophisticated like a real lady of the night. I blushed. She was just so gorgeous.

''So, Football head...''

''Arnold.'' I said.

''So, Arnold-o... Why did you invite me here?''

I gasped to the question. My eyes met ocean orbs that looked at me questioningly. I silently stared at the table a long moment.

''Why not?''

It was her turn to be stunned. She took a sip of her water and put her head on her crossed fingers.

''I proposed something more... sexy... And yet, you refused. Isn't that a bit strange from a man?''

I frowned. She sure didn't meet a lot of good people in her life. I didn't even want to think about the things she had been through to survive until now.

''Well, you know, it shouldn't have been right to... To take adventage of you after I saved you from..."

''Getting raped?"

''Y-yeah... That...''

It was stunning the way she says that without flinching. I raised my eyes to see her leaning back on the chair, gazing at me with a piercing look which kept me from looking at something else. Then she sighed, and a smirk brighted her face.

''You're sure weird. You're not like these old pervy guys I've met before."

I wasn't sure if it was me being nervous or the fact she complimented me, but I felt my heart raced in my chest. I rubbed the back of my neck.

''I'm ever so sure you have met some other peo..."

''Wait, it's not going to work.'' She spat.

I stopped, and wondered what I have done wrong.

''The evening is starting bad.'' Helga looked exasperated. ''For God sake, can you stop saying 'ever so' and 'I'm oh too certain'. You sounds gay pal."

I felt my face turning red, and I muttered a weak and shy worry. Damn Lila and her expressions. She sighed, and we began to eat.

I though the dinner would be horrible, that she would be mean to me or I would find anything to say, but finally, all went well, even very well. I talked to her about me, about my life, and I told jokes. She was carefully listening, and laughted to my jokes without saying any word about her and her life. But I learn she was born in Arizona and she moved here with her parents some years ago.

''Helga, I'd like to talk about the show you made at the bar...'' I suddenly said with the desire to bring the topic back.

''Hm?'' She spoke drinking her water.

''You were... Really stunning back then. You are a talented singer, did your boss write the lyrics ?''

''No, I did.''

The reply stunned me. Not only she was talented in art and have a beautiful voice, but she seemed to have some skills in writing. I wondered if there was one thing she wasn't good at?

''You wrote this song? But Helga, you are wasting your talent. You should use it for something else, I don't know, like poems or book, or you could be a expressionist... I don't think writing song about party and sex is a great way to use it.''

Then I shut up. I wished I would shut my mouth sooner. I think I went too far in her personal space. After all, she could do what she wanted. I waited for her to yell at me, throw her things at me and run away, but she didn't. She watched the people around us as it was the most interesting thing right now, which I doubted.

''It's not that easy.''

That's all she said. She never looked at me or raised her voice, and I began to worry. After all, what do I know about her? Nothing at all, it was too early for us to discuss about things like this.

''And that's none of your beeswax, Hairboy.''

I rolled my eyes.

''So do you have a girlfriend?'' She asked me, looking at me as she was eating her steak tartare.

''Yeah, her name's Lila Sawyer. I think you share the same class for biology.

''Let me think, the pretty redheaded girl in braids, big emerald green eyes, a little turned up nose and freckled ?

Her description stunned me, and I could feel goosebumps traveling across my back.

''You... You know her ?''

'''Somewhat. She came to me today to tell me to stay away from you, and not to get you in any trouble. Weird girl.'' She nastily laughed.

I bit my lip. It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

''You're not going to say anything, right ?''

''Say what?''

''That I came here with you.''

Helga pretended to be offended.

''Why would I cause you any trouble? Okay, you're a little annoying, too shy, and too curious, but you look like a fine guy. Well, I wonder what would keep me from...''

She never ended her sentence, but her smirk was talking for her. But I was too oblivious or blind to take a guess, and I simply continued to eat my escargot.

The rest of the evening went fine, and I learned she played guitar on her free time, and she was such a perfectionist with her art and writing. She was always late when it was time to go somewhere, it's the reason why she liked for somene to pick her up for a date rather than meeting up with them. And I learned she was hard to wake up during the mornings.

It wasn't a big deal, but I felt myself being closer to her through her "confessions".

After the dinner, we talked again and the waiter brought us the bill. When I saw the bill, I almost fainted. Even if I didn't took anything to drink and ate the cheapest thing in this restaurant, I'm still going to pay eighty bucks !

''Got problem paying?'' Helga asked with a smirk across her face.

I faked a smile, and pulled out my debit card.

''No, I can pay this. You need to keep your money, and try to move out from your crappy apartment as soon as possible. I don't like the idea to see a girl living out there.''

She raised her eyebrows, surprised by my caring words towards her, then another smile came to her face.

I paid and we headed out of the restaurant. I was getting nervous again, cause I haven't came up with excuse for Lila yet.

'Well, this is where we go on seperate ways.''

''Wait, can I come back to your apartment to change my clothes?'' I asked with hope. ''I can't go back to my house in these, Lila would ask me questions.''

She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

''Fine, but hurry. I'm looking forward to smoking.''

I rolled my eyes back, and we headed for her appartment. I changed my clothes as well as her. This evening made me happy, I hope I could invite her again, and that no one would find out about this date.

I waited for her to come out of her room to bid her farewell like a gentlemen. Several minutes later, she came to me wearing a black baggy and a dark pink top tank, her hair were down, and waved in her back. I sighed daydreamly. It would be so sweet to run my fingers through it.

She leaned on the wall near me, arms crossed. I realized how tall and lanky she was, and I liked it. I am tired of bending low to kiss Lila.

''Well, this date was good, Arnold-o. I appreciated it.''

''Arnold.'' I repeated.

''Yeah, whatever. Take care of you. Oh, I almost forgot...''

I expected her to give me a goodbye hug, but I received something much better.

She grabbed my collar and I felt a pressure on my lips. It was warm, wet and sweet yet wild and passionnate. My eyes widened, my strength left my body, and I almost fainted. I looked at her. Her only visible eye was closed and she was pressing her lips firmly against mine. Oh god, I must be dreaming, Helga Pataki was kissing me! I must be dreaming...

I had barely started to kiss her back that she pulled off her soft lips from mine to look at me with a smirk on her face.

''Not bad, blondie. Now get out of here.''

And before I could answer, she walked me out of her appartment. People were yelling in the whole building, and the entrance was still stinks, but I didn't care anymore. My eyes was still wide open. Slowly, my fingertips touched my kips, and a real big smile grew on my lips. I forgot my financial problem for a moment.

Damn, Pataki was kissing like a Goddess. Even Lila couldn't kiss me as well. I watched my hand and sighed.

Well, I think I'm madly in love with Helga Pataki.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey gang, there is a new chapter of Falling for a bad girl, sorry, this one took a time to write. I'd like to thank you Jopeth23 sor helping me correcting this fanfiction, cause my english still suckes lool. Well, this is a big chapter, so take it easy!

Oh, this fanfiction is now rated T

* * *

It is Saturday. That means I would spend a part of my day with my girlfriend, and the other playing baseball with Gerald and the gang. It has been a long week, so I was glad to take it easy today... But...

Well, Lila was giving me the cold shoulder since she knew about my evening with Helga... in fact, I got a hard time the whole week...

When I came back from my rendezvous with Helga, Lila and me got into a big fight. My boss called to know if I was feeling better, so Lila discovered that I left my work incognito. I told her that I have been mugged by a guy who took my money right after I had withdrawn from the ATM, but when she saw the tuxedo in my backpack... Aww. If I remembered well, I received at least four slaps that night.

So I told her the truth, and it made her feel more furious than she already was. Lila is very scary when she's angry. Trust me.

Anyway, I let her vent out her frustration, and let her yell at me, and I could understand this. If she would have been me, I'd be frustrated too. But she calmed down, and we talked. She finally accepted the fact that it was only a thank-you dinner. But of course, I didn't talk about the sexual proposal nor the kiss. Lila would have killed me right away, literally.

And here I am, watching at the news with Lila in my arms. I was still in my boxers, and she was in her nightdress. I wanted to jump over her body and make love to her, but Lila wasn't a ''morning'' person. I should wait for the night.

I sighed. I'm sure Helga is the kind of girl who would do it in the morning... In the shower... On the table... Dirty thoughts made its way in my mind.

''You set a beautiful table my fair senorita...'' I heard myself as I laid her down on the table.

I shook my head. No, this wasn't the right time for such thoughts.

I took a long gulp of my coffee before calming down. I just stopped my "morning problem" with an ice cold shower, and hopefully that would be the last of it.

''Did you pay for the electric bill?'' Lila asked out of nowhere, biting her nails, her emerald green eyes fixed on the news on the television, which was about the death of the oldest twins in the world in China.

''Y-yeah... But we have to get rid of the internet...''

I heard her groaning. Yeah, that was my fault after all.. I should have asked something else with Helga, why have I been so reckless? I really should stop seeing her... My relationship with Lila was on the verge of a nasty breakup, a relationship built on years of effort and love. I spent so much time running after her, charming her, flirting with her, taking her to fancy restaurants... and all is about to end because of a girl who made my head spin.

I bit my lip when I thought of the kiss Helga gave me. It was... Just too good. It's been a while since Lila had this effect on me. The effect that every kiss came with a different taste everytime you kiss the person. Our kisses was now so stern and faded, the flame slowly dying. Lila felt the same thing, I know it, but she denies it. But I know her too well. She didn't feel the same thing for me anymore, but she is afraid of what people could think about her. People see us as a perfect couple, and she didn't want to break this image.

Since childhood, Lila always paid attention to the image she gives on to other people. She didn't want us saying bad things about her, and she wanted to be as what people thought she was. I am not even sure if I succeeded seeing the "real her" behind the mask after all these years with her. I felt like my girlfriend was stronger and more aggressive than what she wanted to show.

My phone suddenly buzzed so I pulled out my antiquated cellphone, and saw that Gerald had left me a message.

**''Yo man, you coming to the game? Reply ASAP.''**

I smiled a bit, and replied that I'll be over there in time.

''I'll be out at 3 for a usual game with Gerald and the gang.''

''Okay," was all what Lila said, still focused on the T.V.

I facepalmed at that moment. It will be long before everything goes back to normal between us.

A part of me didn't give a shit about it, and wanted to spend the day with Helga, but the reasonable part of me didn't want to throw away all these years running after Lila. I didn't know what to do. I'm so confused.

''Dear... I don't like this when you give me the cold shoulder... Maybe we should talk about this.''

She angrily turned to me. I felt like an idiot asking this when everything was my fault after all.

''Would you like me to go out with the ever so cute Wolfgang, and let him invite me Chez Paris, Arnold?

_''I don't care about you bitch.''_

I jumped. Where the heck this voice came from ? Did I just say it loudly? Judging by her same frustrated look for the past two minutes, I guess not. Damn, why did I think this? Lila is far from being a bitch! I think I need some sleep...

''I guess not.'' I said, still shocked by the harsh thought I had back then.

She stood up and went to shower as I rubbed the back of my neck. Sometimes, I hope Grandpa was still here to give me advices as he used to do when I was a kid. May he rest in peace.

I stood up too and decided to dress for the day. A light red shirt and dark jeans is going to be enough, I think. Time will come that I have to put a coat to on to go outside. Damn October.

I went to prepare myself a breakfast and a cup of orange juice. I could still hear from here the sound of the water from the shower, and the news on the TV. So much noise in the morning. I turned off the TV, and looked at the bathroom, only to see that Lila had forgotten to close the door again. I came closer and peeked inside, seeing her silhouette behind the curtains, and I couldn't help it but to imagine her wet body rubbing against mine, her curved butt, her generous breasts... Her smooth skin, her luscious red lips, filled of my... I shook my head and slapped mysef. What was I thinking so early in the morning ? Crap, I needed sex now... but Lila was still upset at me. I'm such an idiot.

I wanted to reedem to Lila, so for the lunch I made her favorite meal: raviolis. In fact, when she saw my work, it made her smile, and she ate it right away. I hated raviolis, but I ate it to please her. She seemed to be glad of my efforts, because she kissed me on my cheek. But still, I could feel the animosity in her.

Nevertheless, a moment before went out for the game, I smelled her perfume near me, and felt two fragile arms hugging me from behind.

''Lila?''

''Don't do this again... Arnold.'' She said with a serious tone in her high pitched voice, muttering against my back.

''I swear, my dear...''

I already knew I wouldn't be able to keep my promise, and I felt so mean to lie to her at this moment... But it was against me. Oh, Lila, I do not deserve you.

I should tell her, right here, right now, that I do not feel anything for her anymore... But I kept on being selfish, and it will hurt more once the truth goes out. She will discover everything, because I'm the worst liar on this planet. I remembered that time when a girl in a bar has given Gerald a blowjob when he was completely drunk. It wasn't right, and damn, I wanted to tell to Pheobe, but I never said anything, but I knew Pheobe knew, and she wasn't stupid.

Because I was leaving soon, I told Lila to call our internet provider to ask them to cancel our service, and I know it will hurt her, because she's addicted to Facebook. Sometimes, she reminds me Rhonda, and it was scary. They were good friends back then, and I know Lila still keeps in touch with her on Facebook. I don't really get why people give so much interest in this stupid site...

Well, so, I left with my baseball glove and my bat and of course my loyal blue cap. Gerald and the gang sure are waiting for me now, as usual. I wasn't the most punctual person... Nor the best, I had skill in hitting people with my ball. So most of the time i was the catcher. By the way, now I only play to hang out with friends and free my thoughts, because I sould admit, I wasn't in the mood to play today. I was thinking about Helga and Lila since I woke up this morning. I was wondering what should I do, and who would I would ask for advices. I couldn't call my parents. They would tell me to listen my heart, but thats the problem, my heart is so confused. I can't ask to my friends either, especially Gerald. Phoebe would listen, but she is Lila's bestfriend, there is no way I wouuld tell her. I sighed deeply. What should I do, what should I do ?

I walked as the minutes went by. I was lost in my thoughts. I was staring at the ground, thinking about my decisions, my situation, and the aftermath of each decision I would eventually take in the future. I raised my eyes. I would easily expect Gerald in front of the entrance of the stade, stamping his foot, ready to pat my shoulder with a smile. I also would see Sid fooling around, hitting the walls with his feet, waiting for me to play with them, and Harold would be eating chips in a corner.

But what I saw when I looked in front of me stunned me. It wasn't the warm ambiance of my friends waiting for me and fooling around. Instead, I saw the dark, horrible, and noisy building that gave me nightmares.

Helga's.

What was I doing here? Did my feet brought me here unconsciously? What the fuck... I thought it could only happen in books. Am I such an airhead? I gazed for a moment at the damaged cold bricks of the building, and then turned around, but did I really want to leave?

I gulped. What should I do ? Well, c'mon... A minute can't hurt, can it ?

I got in the old building, and right away the smell of the urine assaulted my nose, and I tried not to gag, and I avoided looking at that thing in the corner of the stairs. Damn, that's more disgusting than before. Helga, is she really worth the trouble?

I shoved aside this mean thought, hurried to reach her door, and knocked. I suddenly remembered that it was Saturday. Maybe she was already at work. I waited for a moment until I heard something hit the door hard. The sound was so loud that I jumped. Then there was silence.

''Helga?" I called out, worried of this silence.

The door flew open. Helga was leaning against the door. Her ocean blue eye seemed tired, bloodshot. I wasn't fooled, she was high right now.

''Helga, are you okay?''

''Hey, football head... Watcha doin' here ? Came for a handjob?''

I blushed darker than the last time she proposed sex. I tried to ignore the dirty thoughts coming into my mind. I knew I was naive and all, but I'm not stupid; I know Helga was on drugs. Why on earth does she do that just before going to work? She is so irresponsible.

''Helga... I think I should be going home, you don't look very...''

''Don't get all shy on me, come in!''

She took my arm and dragged me inside before I could do anything. I regained my balance as she closed the door. This is not good. Not good at all. I was now locked with a very much high Helga, and Gerald and the gang are probably waiting for me impatiently. I'm really good in putting myself in trouble, damn it. I turned around, and took the advantage of the situation to watch over her carefully. Today, she was wearing a simple blue dark jeans, a pink hoodie ripped on the sleeves and a dark pink beanie. Her hairs of the most sunniest yellow were a little disheveled, but still hid her left eye. Talk about swag! I gulped hard, and rubbed the back of my neck, uneasy at this odd situation.

''So, Football head, what brought you here ?''

I could feel the excitement in her voice, probably drug-induced, maybe she's exhilirated, as if life looked nicer when we're high... I opened my mouth to reply.

''Well, I don't really know... I was on my way for the field, and then I found myself here... I guess I wanted to talk to you.''

Proud of my answer, I watched her for her reaction. I thought she's going to laugh or make fun of me, but her reaction surprised me. She came closer, and lowered her unhidden eye on my face as she took my chin with her fingers.

''You want me, don't you?''

My eyes widened. Did I hear her right? I was totally speechless! My throat dried up quickly as my heart started to race furiously in my ribcage. I shouldn't be here... I should be at the field. Playing baseball with my friends. Not here being... being... being seduced by this goddess. Gosh, I don't know if I would rather be with my friends, or here with the beautiful Helga digging my own grave deeper. She drew closer again. I could smell alcohol in her breath, her eyeball was red like blood, she didn't seem to be really aware of the situation. I had difficulties understanding this girl, she is so complex. At this moment, I knew she wasn't the sophisticated girl I invited to the restaurant anymore. Come to think of it, something bothered me back then. Now, she seemed like a girl with a dark past, no hint of sophistication, vulgar and perverted.

But gosh, I liked it! A girl who can do what she wants and not take shit from anyone. A girl who's streetsmart, a girl with a dark, mysterious past I want to know better. Fuck Lila. I wanted her, only her.

Then I shook my head. No way, Lila was my girlfriend...

For crying out loud! I'm so condused!

''So, blondie? Wanna fuck me?'' She muttered slowly in my ear.

Her words buzzed in my ears long after she said it. Only God knows how hard it was for me to not take her right now and bang her against the wall. But I couldn't. She's doesn't know what she's doing.

What I did not know was that Helga had the situation totally under control. Her pink lips came closer to mine, deep blue eye lost in mine. I yield... No, Arnold, you're stronger than that! You can do it!

''Helga... Helga, we... we shouldn't... I have... A girlfriend!''

''She can go fuck herself for all I care..." She murmured, her lips rubbing against mine.

My whole body was trembling due to excitement. Damn, this girl is the only one who can turn me on in a few seconds. Her hands on my shoulder, I put mine on hers. I moved my lips to meet hers and this time, completely cheat on Lila, but at the last minute, she walked back and laughed like an idiot as I was froze at my place, wondering what on earth just happened.

''You should have seen your face. Do I turned you on, Arnold-o ? You're so amusing.''

Well, at least she wasn't as high as she would wanted me to believe... I've been fooled like a noob.

''You... You're not at work ?'' I asked to forget about the embarassment I suddenly felt.

''Nope!'' She smirked. ''I go in few hours. SO! Football head, you wanted something?'' She finally asked, heading towards the kitchen.

''N-no... Not really...'' I replied following her.

I saw her kitchen for the first time. It seemed for me it was the most beautiful part of her apartment. There were no holes in the walls, but what a mess! I could see bags with strange-looking white powder in it lying everywhere in the kitchen, and there was a certain amount of empty bottles near the door heading outside, and the trash piled behind the door reached the window. I blushed hard when I saw her pieces of underwear hooked on the chairs. Oh god... This girl is driving me crazy.

''Sit down.'' Helga ordered, pushing my shoulder down, forcing my butt to hit the kitchen's chair where was lying a white bra. I gulped and sighed. The weather got hotter all of sudden. The woman sat, still looking a little dazed and unsteady. Her bloodshot eye was slowly going back to normal.

''So, Arnold-o, came here for a drink? Or weed ?''

''N-no... As I said, I came for.. Uh...''

She let out a weak laugh, and leaned her head on her right hand.

''You look like a poor lost boy. That's kinda cute.''

I blushed again, and rubbed the back of my neck. It was exciting, and yet stressing. Gerald will sure kill me.

''Want coffee?'' She asked, getting up akwardly, haven't fully shaken off the effects of whatever drug she was shooting.

''Yeah, please.'' I replied as I received a text.

I pulled out my old cellphone and frowned reading the message.

**''Fuck Arnold, my man, where are you? We're waiting you for an hour now! We're starting without you! I hope you're not with "you-know-who."''**

I bit my lips. I had no excuse. I couldn't tell him I finally decided to stay with Lila, it would be so easy for him to know I'm lying. I sighed.

''Hey, what's up, geekbait, feeling down in the dumps? Not enough sex?'' Laughed the rebel in front of me as she was heating the water up.

I shut up as I heard strong thump on the wall by her neighbor, followed by a man's yelling. I hung my head.

''I think I'm gonna lost my girlfriend, and my friends...''

''Why?''

I bit my lower lip. Should I tell her? It could change everything between us... Or she could give a shit about it, I don't know. Helga is full of surprises.

''Because I keep on talking to you."

I saw her eyes widened. She looked astonished of my reply. But her surprise didn't last long, and she smirked maliciously before she put her feet on the table.

''So why did you come over here? Oh, yeah, I remember. You have a thing for me, don't you? You would like to have a taste of me ?'' She said as she removed her legs, and crouched towards me, giving me the pleasure of seeing the curves of her breasts. Helga... Why do you keep torturing me like that ?

''You know, I like you. You're funny and naive, I'm gonna have lots of fun playing around with you.'' She told me, raising my head with her finger under my chin.

I'm sure I look like one of those stupid guys who were completely hypnotized by this wicked beauty, just like in the movie Medusa. The men were totally hypnotized by the wicked beauty of Medusa who took pleasure in bending them do her bidding. But I don't mind. Cause yes, I was utterly hypnotized by the beauty of the blue eye staring at me with desire. The blue of her irises was so deep, so pure. The sky itself would be jealous. I could feel her hot breath as her lips rubbed mine. This contact lasted a moment, until the sound of the coffee-machine told us that the water was ready. She smiled, and walked away.

''Don't stop, make it pop, Dj blows the speakers up, tonight, Imma fight, 'til we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock, but the party don't stop.''

She sang while preparing the coffee. I tried to catch back my breath, preying on the singing voice of Helga.

''Will you sing this tonight ?'' I asked, breathless.

''Yup.''

She put to coffee in front of me.

''Oh, thinking about it.''

She stood up right away and went in her room. While this time, I drank my coffee trying to figure out what had just happened. We had an affair. A connection... I'm sure about it. She and I shared something. I felt passionate, for a second, I wanted to hold her against my body and never ler her go, and then make her love like an animal. Oh, these fantasies will kill me. Not to mention she seemed to enjoy torturing me. Bad girl.

I rubbed my temples and noticed her returning with a CD, or maybe a DVD? She held it to me with a knowing smile.

''You liked my show, don't you? Here's a CD. Take care of it like it was your own baby. Only a few have a copy of this.''

I couldn't belive what I just heard. I looked at the CD, and then at her.

''You're giving this to me? Are you sure?''

Each word I spoke didn't seem to reach my ears, and I was talking unconsciously, which irritated her.

''Crimeny, Football head, I bothered find this just to give it to you. I hope I won't be regretting this.''

I gulped, and nodded. I better pay attention to my words, I didn't want her to throw me out.

''Well, we were saying... Why do you keep talking to me if you could lose all of your friends, including your annoying girlfriend? Am I really worth it, Arnold?'' She asked me gravely.

I didn't reply right away. In fact, I was lost in my thoughts, weighing the pros and cons. Lila was a nice girl, and I understand she was angry sometimes. And I was far from being the perfect man. But Helga was right. Was she worth it?

I should choose. The tender and sweet Lila.. Or the sexy and adventurous Helga ?

I have made my choice.

I looked up at her, and was surprised to see her sitting near me, looking at me with a piercing gaze.

''Yes.''

''Are you ready to be my friend with benefits ?'' She asked, still staring at me.

I gulped hard, and my heart raced.

''Yes.''

Her long finger softly rubbed my chin before her lips came closer to my ear.

''Are you ready... To do anything I want ?''

My last answer burned my throat, and sealed my fate.

''Yes.''


	8. Chapter 8

Herwe is my new chapter =D Thanks to Jopth23 for editing my mistakes. Thanks to all reviews, please, keep it up :) Enjoy !

* * *

''Lila, I'm breaking up with you.''

It was, without the shadow of a doubt, the most difficult thing I ever said. Lila was standing in front of me completely stunned, trembling. The spoon in her hand fell on her cereal bowl as her big green eyes stared at me. Her frightened eyes were hoping that everything was just a sick joke.

But I wasn't kidding at all.

I knew things would be tough now, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. This is gonna be an emotional week. Not a good thing.

When I left Helga's apartment yesterday, I decided to change my life. I don't know how much I can trust her, but she promised to make me see the "dark side of life", a mysterious and scary side I've been always curious, and yet afraid of.

I wanted to live like her. I wanted to know how she lives. I wanted to know more about her, what she likes, what she dislikes, her youthful romances, her youthful mistakes, her discoveries. I have never been so passionate about a girl since I got Lila. I've always thought that Lila was the girl of my life, that I would soon marry her and have kids with her. Nevertheless, something with her always bugged me.

She was annoying. I was kind of annoying myself, but since my sophomore year, I discovered a part of me I never knew before. A wild side of me I had keep locked inside for years. Lila didn't like this part of me, she told me once or twice when we made love. I was too wild even for myself, too adventurous, I reckon. Well, in short, this part of me was screaming to get out, and I felt like Helga was the only one who would understand this. With her, I could be who I am really.

My relationship with Lila was getting platonic and sticked-in-the-mud. Unlike her, I needed a change, and it was ever so bad, cause I like Lila a lot. I wanted us to remain friends. After all these years, throwing everything out of the window just like that would be a shame. But I know it won't happen. Lila is not going to like me anymore, not even as friends. Our relationship... is over.

By the way, Lila wouldn't be the hard part... Gerald would kill me for sure. I didn't want to lose my bestfriend. I felt my heart sank as I sighed. It was too late now.

Lila stood up from her chair, her big emerald eyes still fixed upon me. Tears was running across her cheeks, and I couldn't help it but to look down. I don't have the courage to look at her straight in the eye. I didn't wanted to cry. I wasn't sure neither if I was happy with the way things are turning out. I didn't want to make her cry.

''You're breaking up with me? Why, Arnold, why!? I thought we were happy together! Why?! Is it because of what happened last time? Oh Arnold, if it is, I'm ever so sorry, just forgive me!'' she cried as she drew closer, her fist on her chest, her teary eyes fixed at mine. ''Don't leave me, Arnold.''

''No, it's of because of this...'' I muttered, not as sure of myself compared to how I was this morning.

Thinking what would've happened if I haven't met Helga, this would have been just every ordinary day. Lila and me would have taken breakfast, and then we would have met Gerald and Pheobe, and we would have headed for school with them. All would have been like the usual... same day as usual.

Lila looked at me with the same sad eyes. And then she broke in tears.

''It's because of this girl, isn't it ?'' She suddenly spat.

Her words made me look up at her slowly. She can see right through me? I think so... But I didn't reply to her question, my silence doing all the talking for me. Lila fell on her knees, hands on her teary eyes. I felt so bad at this moment, I'd would like to die. I would like to go back in the past and reveal the whole thing in a other way.

Lila was now on her knees in front of me, crying and trembling even though she was smiling five minutes ago. I bit my lip. I was the worst. I hate to make a girl cry.

''Lila, I... I'm sorry... This relationship...I'm not into you anymore... I don't feel it like I used to do... I... the flame have faded long ago, and Helga has nothing to do with it.''

Saying that I didn't like this woman with all my heart would be a lie. When I was young, I though she was perfect. My only one. Even when I loved Ruth, Summer or that substitute teacher, I haven't think they were perfect. Lila was. Always friendly, helpful, sacrificing her time for friends well being, being funny and sophisticated. Back then I never found any fault with Lila. I then discovered she wasn't as perfect as I first thought she was when we started to live together. She wasn't perfect: she was lazy, manipulative, boring, didn't know how to cook anything edible, and what she SHE wanted, she does it no matter if I was okay with it or not. Of course, in public, it was another story.

She needed to be perfect in other's eyes. I didn't understand this obsession of hers.

''Arnold, you can't do this to me! What would our friends say? What would I do? And our apartment, have you thought about it? And the university! Arnold, I'm begging of you, tell me that's just a oh so stupid joke!'' She tried to convince me, a weak hoped smile brightening up her beautiful face a bit.

My nails rubbed the back of my neck until it was raw. I wasn't used to this kind of things, and I didn't want to be. I don't mean to hurt her, but I should say it straightforward, without lying. She would be more hurt if things would pop up in her face by themselves.

''We should start to look for a cheaper apartment since we can't afford this by ourselves.".

I noticed I wasn't hungry anymore now, and I didn't want to go to school. I wasn't in the mood.

Lila, still on her knees, put her fist on her knees. Her beautiful red locks hid her emerald irises. I bent down to console her, but when she looked up at me, and I shocked. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red. Her face was twisted in a hatred, or perhaps fury, and I feel goosebumps in my back. She stood up fiercely and pointed at on me.

''I can't believe it, Arnold.. After all these years, you'll leave me... for a little.. A little... crack whore!'' She spat out, her eyes filled with anger.

I frowned. Ok, maybe Helga was really a crack whore, but I didn't care. I would like to believe she had a good reason to act like this, and I'm sure that's the case. I crossed my arms. I'm not gonna let this new agressive Lila have the best of me.

''Don't call her that, Lila. Have some respect."

''Respect?! Wait, are you kidding me, Arnold ? She just stole my boyfriend and treated people like shit, and you're asking me to respect her ?''

I looked away from her. She has a point.

''At least, she is proud of what she is. She is being honest with herself, and to others.''

She frowned and shoved me off. She was seething, and Lila being angry was scary.

But I'm sure a mad Helga is way worse than this.

''Are you saying I'm not honest, Arnold? I'm perfect! I am supposed to be perfect. Except for you, everybody think I am! We are perfect together! This Pataki girl won't be able to give you the half I have given you to you, and I'm ready to give you more, Arnold ! I broke hearts for you, I accepted all your silly invitation when we were young even if I wasn't interested in you, I gave you good sex, I kept you safe when you wanted to make something dangerous and completely stupid. I AM PROTECTING YOU OF YOURSELF, ARNOLD!''

I was taken aback. Protecting me of myself? What does she mean?

''Protecting me of myself ? What's that? I can take care of myself!"

Lila punched the table with her tender fist. Severals strands of her red hair traveled covered her face, giving her a murderous look. This wasn't like her. Lila was a smart girl. She never lost her temper, no matter how angry she gets.

Lila shook her head furiously. Each word I say seemed to mean nothing to her, and it was getting on my nerves. Then, she said something that caught my atttention.

''I protect you from yourself, Arnold! You can't even take care of yourself! I know you, Arnold, I know you more than anyone, more than Gerald and Phoebe. You're so naive and easily influenced. Everybody can do whatever they want to you. And this girl is nothing but manipulative bitch, and when she's tired of you, she'll get rid of you! She's gonna break you heart!''

She drew closer. Her eyes weren't angry now. She was worried.

''She will make you believe anything she wanted. I know you, Arnold. A part of you wanted the adventure that I can't give. She knows there are some things that II could not give you, Arnold. She's going to take advantage of you, and make you hit rock bottom. You'll lose everyone around you. And the worst thing is that you know it, you are completely conscious of it! She'll break you ever so silly heart, as she had broke us apart!"

Then she frowned again.

''And I won't forgive her for this.''

With there words, she took her backpack and left the apartment, heading for school, I guess. Then I stayed here, speechless. I never saw Lila like this. A part of me was impressed, and the other part was scared. Lila was rarely wrong, and trust me when I say, it scared me to hell. I enjoyed thinking that Helga got the hots for me. Well, it's not like I'm unattractive... Am I? I mean, I take care of my body, I'm always kind and polite... Girls go for this kind of guy, don't they? I hope Lila is not the only one...

I sighed deeply. Lila should be heading for the university now, and once there, she will surely tell everyone about what happened, and I will find myself all alone. But in the meanwhile, I think they are so.. so... ungrateful to let me behind like this for a girl... I should talk to them about this later. I sighed again and again and then stood up to finish my breakfast. I'll go in class this afternoon, I haven't the guts to confront everybody's gaze.

While relaxing in front of the TV, I thought about Helga. What was she doing? What was she thinking at this mooent? With whom was she spending her time? Have Lila talked to her yet? I shook my head. Better is to think positively. Yeah, that's right! I smiled stupidly thinking about the fact Helga might be thinking about me. I was utterly soft on her. At first, I found in her something attractive and mysterious. But now I know there is something else inside of her, something dark and sad, but I wasn't able to put a finger on it. What can it be? I could see it in her eyes, this missing sparkle in her eyes that everbody should have. I can hear in her voice this weak depressive tone she takes when she talks about her, I can feel every desesperate moves she makes and...

Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a little... A lot. And maybe I was only imagining this. But I am hopeless romantic... Well, that's what Lila used to say.

I know Helga was a troublesome brat. I knew that being with her would bring me in deeper problem and make me live crazy adventures. I was going to do things I never did... Things completely against my principles. But I had a desire to get in her world and know how does she live... And who knows, maybe in the end I'll be able to help her to have a better life. She can't be happy with this kind of life, it's impossible...

Several minutes later, I received a text mesage from Gerald.

''We need to talk.''

Then Phoebe.

''I can't believe you did it!''

And Sid.

''You're a lucky man.''

And finally from Sheena.

''Eugene and me are with you no matter what.''

I sighed. I didn't understand why Gerald, my best friend, was so angry with me when Sid, Sheena and Eugene looked like they didn't gave a shit. I think I pissed him off hard... I waited for so many years to get him to accept with Lila. Come to think of it, her words came to mind. Protecting me of myself... What does it mean? Am I not old enough to know how to make my own decisions?

Nevertheless, she was right at one thing. I knew Helga was going to break my heart many times. I have no doubt about it. Helga was like that. But I just wanted to be with her, and be there for her.

Afternoon came. Lunch time is going to be over soon. I had to hurry. I took my backpack, quicky styled my hair and then headed for school, a bit afraid. I wasn't in the mood to answer the question of my friends.

On my way, I began to think about what I should say to them... Yeah, like I should explain why I was in love with another giirl. Everybody can change their mind, can't they? So why can't I? I sighed again, like I'm doing on a daily basis since I knew Helga. Once at school, I looked all around me, looking for Helga, but she should be inside. Then all of sudden, a hand touched my shoulder and with a heartbeat, I turned around and recognized easily the lanky silhouette of Stinky who was staring at me, breathless.

''What's wrong, Stinky ?'' I asked bitterly, waiting for him to ask me about Lila and me.

''It's about Lila, she...''

''Can we talk about it later ? I'm don't feel like...''

''No, wait, listen to me!'' The brown headed boy insisted, running his fingers through his hair. ''Lila is fighting against the ol' Pataki girl in the backyard!''

His words passed through my ears and reached my misty mind, I pushed Stinky away and ran as fast as I could to the backyard. I looked all around, only to find the spot where Helga and Lila were and then I saw students gathering around a blonde and redhead. I bit my lips and made my way through the crowd. What I saw took me aback. Helga was laughing hard as my ex-girlfriend was on the ground, on her knees. Hands in her pocket, Helga drew closer to her.

''Will you look at that, she fell trying to hit me, how cute.''

Lila's hands balled into fist as I stayed here like an idiot. Lila suddenly stood up with fiery eyes. She sent her fist flying towards Helga as I was breathless. Lila was all but not violent. Hands still in her pocket, Helga dodged her with ease.

''That's all you can do, cowgirl ?'' The delinquent blonde teased her, still laughing.

I looked at them as Lila was stil trying to hit the girl who was simply dodging left and right, laughing.

''C'mon, don't give up. You'll soon hit me. Oops! You missed, loser!'' Helga teased her, smirking to show how she appreciated humiliating her.

''Fuck you! I hate you, Helga! You stole my Arnold! You stole him from me! How could you! You whore!''

I'm stunned. It was the first time in my whole life I heard Lila talk like this... what a potty-mouth. Then I frowned. I didn't like it. Coming from Helga, it was exciting, but from Lila's... It was horrible.

''Oh, what a vulgar cowgirl. Have you ever realized that it was because you're such a pain in bed?"

All mouths opened up at the same time, and few 'houuuu'' had been heard in the crowd. I couldn't bear more. I pushed the people aside, and placed myself between them.

''Lila, Helga, stop right now! Lila, you're embarassing me a lot !'' I madly said. '' It's not her fault! It's my decision!"

''This with charmed you! You'll see! When she will break your heart, and you will come back running to me again! And then we could me ever be so happy again, together!" She screamed before starting to cry loudly, before being comforted by Phoebe who took her in her arms.

Helga sneered, and put a hand on her hips.

''This girl was your girlfriend, Arnold? Damn, not wonder why you want me that much. She is such a pain in the ass'' She laughed before grabbing me, and kissing me smoothly on the lips in front of everybody.

I felt like my head was going to pop up and explode, and then my heart would follow, and leap out of my chest. I could feel my reddish cheeks burn. Helga Pataki was kissing me. Helga Pataki was kissing me in front of everyone. I'm so screwed, I'll be in everyone's conversation in this university. I could also feel the sigh of Gerald in my back, and hear the cries of Lila at my side.

I'm so screwed.

Helga let go of me and winked.

''You'll need a real woman in your hands, Arnold-do, after living so long with this loser. Come to the alley to the right of my appartment tomorrow, babe."

''Oh god... I feel dizzy... I need to lie down..."

''Wonderful, I'll go with you.'' She laughed and walked away.

And then I stood here. In front of everybody. Staring at the nothing with a shocked look.

I was deeply in the shit now.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiii Everyone! Here we are for a fast chapter this time ! **_

_**So, I hope you'll be forgiving me, I haven't been able to correct this chapter. But I think I've made a good work, since I decided to stop translating from french.**_

_**Oh, And I decided to make a drawing of every chapter. Or at least, I'll try. For a drawing of this one, you can search Vanimic on deviantart, et well, I think you'll find quickly what you search.**_

_**I really like all of your reviews guys :) Keep it up!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**''There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around**_

_**It's a hole in the wall**_

_**It's a dirty free for all''**_

Skip.

_**''Hot and dangerous**_

_**If you're one of us then roll with us.**_

_**'Cause we make the hipster fall in love**_

_**When we got our hot pants on and up.''**_

Skip.

_**''Want u back, want u back want want u want u back''**_

Skip.

_**''I have a heart I swear I do...''**_

Skip.

_**''This is stupid, I'm not stupid**_

_**Don't talk to me''**_

Skip.

_**''TOUCH ME, TOUCH ME !**_

_**I WANNA FEEL YOUR BODY**_

_**YOUR HEART BEAT NEXT TO MINE''**_

I skipped again and again. It was early in the morning, I didn't sleep last night. I know I would be sleepless for the day, but I didn't care, I wasn't able to shut down my computer. My ears haven't yet got sick to hear her voice again and again. I knew all her songs by heart by dint of listening her tiredlessly. All her songs were talking about sex, parties and love, but I didn't care neither. I just wanted to hear her voice. Slowly, I turned my heard where Lila should normally be. But the bed was empty. Yesterday have been a long day. After Helga's kiss, I had not contact with my friends, excepted Sheena and Eugene who was still very kind with me, and Sid who's thinking I'm lucky as hell. I don't know if I should be lucky when everything around me is falling apart. I could feel Gerald's anger even from here.I really should have had a talk with him, ending up our relationship like this.. It would be so unfair. I don't want it to finish like that. I sighed, and then looked away from the computer, my tired eyeballs aching like hell. I got an headache from listening music all night. Her voice was... So wonderful, so powerful. I would hear it all the time. Then a weak smile came in my face. She asked me to see her tonight at her place. I wonder what she is thinking ? I can't let it pass. No one is going to stop me.

I stood up, and checked my texts on my phone.

One of Sid.

**''Heyyyyy Arnold I'm watching a porn, wanna come ? Lol, the ol' joke.''**

And one of Curly.

**''TEXTING YOU TO WAKE YOU UP. .''**

I sighed. This Curly guy... And then I shook my head and went in the kitchen for something to eat.

The appartment was quiet... So quiet since Lila left. Yesterday, she and two guys I didn't know came to pack her things and bring these to Pheobe's place. I rubbed my sleepless eyes and then watched a frame on my bedside table near my bed and grabbed the framed picture. It was Lila and me on a boat last summer. We were happy, we were smiling and lovely. I still have difficulties to realize that all of this is now over, and my love for Helga will be unrequited for a while. I suddenly felt depressed. Maybe what I did was wrong ? I was all confident back then, but did Helga really worth it ? All the pain that both Lila and me suffered... Was it really fine ? Maybe I was still in love with Lila, maybe I would just need some times...

And then I though about Helga Pataki. Her longs, sunny yellow hairs looked so fluffy,I would dream to pass my fingers through it softly. Her eyes, so blues, like the deepest ocean. Her nose, all curved and slightly too big, but it fitted on her so well. Her bigs heedful ears pierced of many metals. Her trashmouth always shooting insults and shits to anyone who dared to came too close of her, her pulpy lips that all guys would like to kiss passionately. Every move she makes, every blink she does, every word she says just give me the urge to make love to her like there is no tomorrow. Was it love ? Or just desires ?I thought I knew myself better than this. I feel kind of weird.

I looked myself in the mirror of my chamber. My hairs were a mess, my eyes were aching and bloodshot from the lack of sleep, my skin was pale and dirty. I should take a bath. These recent days was rough to handle. But tt's not done yet, I still had to deal with my bestfriend now, and to be honnest, I feared this day. I hated fighting or aguing with him. Our friendship was strong. I smiled weakly. I remembered all these times we passed in my chamber, telling horror stories... It was fun back then.

Whatever.

I went to shower and then dress up. I prepared myself mentally to the coming day. I would have to deal with my friends today. Why couldn't they understand that Lila sure is a pretty and nice girl, but that I wasn't in love with her anymore ? I mean, who can be living with the same person for the whole life ? Goddamnit...

I sighed, and then headed for school. As I expected, the whole gang was waiting for me in the backyard. I checked my watch; twenty minutes before the courses start. Shit.

''Hm... Hi.'' I said awkwardly.

''Arnold, I think we need explication. What was this thing yesterday ?'' Asked Pheobe, visibly a little upset that her bestfriend has been seen like this, in complete fury.

''Well, I don't really know, I... I just, came here, and Stinky told me...''

''It's not just that Arnold.'' Said Gerald with a frown. ''We told you this girl is mean, agressive, crual and dangerous. And now you leave Lila for her ? Are you stupid!''

I sighed. This day will be long.

''Look'' I said with an irritated tone in my harsh voice. ''It's like this. I know I barely know her. I know she is dangerous and really bad. I know she takes drugs and stuffs, and I know she is crual in her words. But I love her. And you guys can't change that. I thought you would be more friendly towards me. I love her, I love her but I haven't decided this, it's faith, you know.'' I spat, wondering if this little speech worked.

And then I saw the cute litte brown head of Sheena in the crowd, followed by Eugene who looked a little shy.

''Don't worry Arnold.'' Sheena spoke with a very sweet voice. ''We are with you. Love is something so beautiful, I'm sure you see something in this girl that we don't see. Am I right ?''

And then I smiled. Sheena has never been one of my closest friend, but she was really kind and smart.

''Yeah, I guess.''

Gerald rubbed his hairs and shook his head.

''Okay, fine Arnold. I could accept the fact you date her. But if you fall in the same dangerous world than her, then we couldn't be friend anymore. I don't want to face the same problems we faced with Sid.''

Sid looked uneasy, but I merely nodded with an emotionless face. I think I won this one.

Everybody left, but Sid stayed and wrapped my neck with his arm.

''Fuck Arnold, I don't believe she kissed you! You're fucking lucky ! How did you do ?''

'' I... I don't really know... I think she likes me.'' I said.

''Damn, I'm so jealous! Why is it always the good guys with the hottest girls ?'' He cried as he left.

I began to head to my class too before I get late. Well, it was way shorter than I thought. I didn't want to lost all my friends. I don't deserve that.

In my math class, while pairing up with Sid for a work, I could feel Helga's glaze in my back, giving me goosebumps and making my cheeks turns all red. Sid lowered towards me.

''So, do you really like her?''

''Yeah, I do like her. How to say it... She's like... Everything I've been missing all these years... Something I can't really put a finger on.'' I explained akwardly, not even sure of what I was saying myself.

''Don't fool me, you just like bad girls. But hey ! It's okay buddy, I like it too. Wild, sauvage. A beast in bed !'' He laught discreetly.

I blushed, and looked away. This Sid was a true pervert, he will never get a girlfriend, especially not Sheena.

''And don't worry about Gerald. He's just afraid the same thing happened with me could happen again, and this time hurt Pheobe. He's a cool guy, he will cool down. Take it easy buddy.

''I hope you're right. I'd like to my best friend to understand what I feel...''

I peeked behind me to see Helga smirking, and I hoped she haven't heard what I said. She winked seductively and I couldn't help myself but feel like a little shy boy. I watched in front of me, not strong enough to keep the face-to-face. Damn, she's playing so hard with me. I rubbed the back of my head when I felt something wet hitting me. I spinned my head to see Helga chewing something and then spit this at me.

A spitball.

I shot her a glaze meaning '' Seriously, Helga ? Still doing this at your age ?'' . But she only winced more. I shook my head, amuzed, and tried to ignore her as Sid was trying hide his laught.

I though the day would never end. Especially the course I had with Gerald. I could feel his stare at my back, and it made me uneasy.

But let's forget about all of this. Classes are now over. I would go for Helga's place, now. As I know her, she have left quickly, and even before the classes end.

I headed for her appartment, feeling excited and yet anxious.. I then remembered she wanted me to join her to the nearest alley, and then I curiously walked throught the darkness.

I could see three bodies leaning against a wall made of old faded red bricks. My senses quickly detected the smell of coke, or whatever it is, and it attacked my nostrils. I coughed, and then their heads turned fastly towards me. I recognized Helga, but she had a big black guy and a bald-headed men on her side. I couldn't help it but it reminded me a movie where a kind guy has been attacked in the darkness by a dangerous gang and has been killed. I gulped.

The two men to Helga's side began to walk harshly towards me, and I feel goosebumps attacking me like cold water.

One raised his hand and when he was about to touch me, Helga threw what she was smoking on the ground and finally came to help me.

''Hey, Football head. How have you been ? Cool down guys, it's a friend.''

The two gorillas then stepped backward, and I let out a sigh of relief, the sweat running on my back like water. She leaned her elbow on my shoulder with a devilish smirk on her face. She wore a black t-shirt with a torn jeans jacket and a pants with army color and a lot of chains and belts. She was damn hot.

''So Arnold, let me introduceto you two of my friends. Here is Jawbreaker, and Burn.

I raised an eyebrow, and then she explained.

''It's their fight name. You know, they are in my gang.''

This time, I had really difficulties to take back my breath. So she was really in a gang! And by the sound of it, she was the chief! Oh godammnit, in which shit did I put the foot on ?

I gulped. Hard. I've always been a kind of coward, and these guys looked really huge and I feel that they could break my body in two in less than 5 seconds.

''Don't worry. They won't hit you until I told them to do. Come on, come with us.''

I had no choice, but in my head, I was deceived. I though we would be alone, and maybe kiss or hug. But I don't feel like doing this in front of these two gorillas.

''Pataki, are you sure he can be a man of trust ?'' Asked Jawbreaker, the black one, looking in my soul as I watched the ground in fear.

''Yeah yeah, he's a good guy.'' She said, opening a can of beer, a cigaret on her ear.

I felt so awkward. They all had their eyes blooshot, Helga was drinking, the black one played with his knife, and the bald man was smoking something. And me... I was looking at them awkwardly and a little uneasy. Helga peeked at me and laugh devishly.

''Haha, where's my manners ? Wanna share my beer ?'' She asked seductively, her only unhidden eye staring at me.

I blushed, but before I could answer, she came to my side and forced me to finish her can. All happened quickly, and I cough as they laught in front of my weakness. I sighed. Did I really abandonned Lila for this ?

''I think I'll make my way home.''

''Already ? I don't think you'll be going anywhere.'' Spat Helga behind me.

I began to walk away, but Jawbreaker put a hand on my shoulder, his grip was like fire or poison on me.

''The lady said you're going anywhere, Cornflower.'' The black guy threatened menacingly.

Okay.. Okay, it's official. I'm scared now.

''Before you go'' Said Helga as she walked closer to me. '' You'll smoke one of this shit''.

She showed me something looking a little like a cigaret. Weed, I guess. But wait a minut, why should I do this ?

''If you want to kiss me, fuck me and hang with me then I'm sorry, but you'll have to do like me.''

It's true that I wanted to live like her to see the life the same way than she does, but still... Weed ?

''It's not that big of a deal, Poussin. Just smoke it.'' Burn spoke for the first time.

I watched the weed, and took a deep breath as I took the drug. My heart was racing fast, my head was on the edge to explode. It's just a little of weed, it never killed someone, right.. ?

Right ?

They all stepped backward to watch me more carefully. They were murmuring things I couldn't hear. I think they were laughing at me. I watched Helga who was glazing at me, and I decided to make a man of myself. With the lighter she sent to me, I lighted on the weed and with all my courage, I took a deep inhalation of the drug and it attacked my eyes, my nostril, my throat and my limbs. It was horrible, horrible and disgusting. I threw the weed on the floor and coughed. I wanted to look cool in Helga's eyes, but I think it's not for today. Helga took the weed I've thrown on the floor and looked at me angrily.

''Hey, do you know how much I pay for that kind of shit ? Crimeny, don't throw this you idiot !''

But then she smirked and put her hand between my legs at the RIGHT place. I jumped as her lips met mine. What the fuck is happening ?! I wondered as my face turned bright red. She broke the contact and laught.

''But it's not bad for a first time. You deserved a gif. Now I think you can make your way home. I'll make you one of us, Arnold.'' She promised me as her cold ocean blue eyes stared in my eyes like a open book.

I think I'm outta here.

* * *

1) Take it off - Kesha

2) We r who we r - Kesha

3) Want u back - Cher Lloyd

4) Cannibal - Kesha

5) Stupid in love - Rihanna

6) Touch me - Samantha Fox


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone ! Here is chapter 10 :3 Hey guys, I'd like to thanks you Jopeth23 for correcting my chapters, but now, I need to find another betâ to do the job. If you're interested, please tell me in PM. I can't post any chapter without a beta.

You can find the picture for this chapter in my DA account. Try looking for Vanimic. :)

* * *

''We need to talk.''

I knew this day would come. I'm prepared for this, it wasn't like I didn't expected him to come to my place.

I left my computer on where I was listening to the CD Helga gave to me. Gerald seemed to have recognized the voice, because he let out a weak sigh, and I turned down the volume. I didn't want him to get more upset.

I sat on the couch, he did the same, and we were silent. I knew what Gerald wanted to talk about, and I was ready to defend myself. We haven't fought for years, and I don't to ge into one now. I felt bad everytime we get mad at each other.

It was raining today. Gerald was soaked to the bones, but I didn't offered any towel; he would refuse it. ''Rain won't kill a man'' he used to say.

The apartment was silent as I slowly breathed in and out, bracing myself for whatever to come.

''Arnold...''

I merely turned my head towards my best friend, I saw a frown and a puzzled look on his face.

''Yes, Gerald?''

''I want you to tell me everything.''

My eyes widened. I was expecting him to get all agressive on me or something, but he didn't. He simply stared blankly at his front, arms crossed, talking with a strong yet calm voice. I know he is a cool man, but still, it's quite unusual for him to be like this.

I cleared my throat, and talked slowly and clearly.

''Everything?'' I repeated to buy me some more time, a short respite from the inevitable.

''I wanna know what's going on in your mind.'' He spoke calmly as he turned to me, his body slightly tensed.

''What do you mean?''

I felt he was trying his best to remain calm. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The ticking of the clock was driving me crazy as I tried to find a good way of explaining it.

''Sorry. I know what you mean...''

''So...?''

I sighed back.

''You know Gerald, I don't want to lose you... But I can't give up on her.''

It has been one week since I met Helga at the alley. She scared the hell out of me, but I still loved this girl, and I loved her for being such a badass.

''Why, Arnold? What is so special in her? What do you see that we don't?'' He asked me with a suspicious yet curious voice.

I sighed deeply, and stared at the ceilling, chewing my words.

''To be honest Gerald I don't know.'' I admitted. ''But she has something that Lila doesn't have."

He crossed his legs, and put his hand in the pocket of his red hoodie.

''What is it?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. How am I supposed to explain to him what I didn't know myself ?

''I don't know how to tell you. She has...so much confidence in herself. She doesn't need others to help her, she doesn't give a crap of what people could think of her. Lila has been always trying to get the perfection people wanted her to have, ya know. This is what I hate about her. I mean, I loved her for what she was, not for what she wanted to be. I don't know if you can understand.''

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I lowered my head to watch him smiling weakly at me.

''I think I can understand, Arnold. But still, couldn't you just tell Lila about it?''

''I tried, Gerald. I tried hard! But she just don't get it! I told her what exactly I'm telling to you, and she kept denying it. I didn't know what to do... I didn't want her to become like what her friends wanted her to be, you know, and...''

He blinked, waiting for me to continue. I let out a sigh, stood up, and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

''And then this girl came into my life.'' I ended as I tossed him a can of yahoo soda.

He listened carefully as he opened his can.

''She was so hot, and yet cool. At first I thought she was too vulgar and wild for me. I mean, look at me.'' I said. ''I'm a goodie-two-shoes guy. Paste-for-brains. Could you imagine a guy like me hanging out with a girl like her ?''

Gerald chuckled a bit with me. I guess if I tell everything this way, it would lighten up the mood.

''So? What has got into your head that made you think you could love her ?'' He asked, but I could feel the words burned him.

''Well, she is... You know.. Really, really sexy... I mean, smokin' hot...''

He just nodded. There's no denying: Helga Pataki's badassness made her sexier than any other girl.

''But there has to be more than this, right ? Or at least I hope..." his eyes narrowed as he looked at me suspiciously.

I shook my hands.

''Of course not! At first it was just a little physical attraction, but... as I saw her excelling in school, pushing everyone around, having a pottymouth, doing what she wanted... I somehow fell for her. She wasn't like Lila who is still trying to please to everyone; Helga is just being herself all the times. You got me?"

Gerald said his famous ''Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm'' before merely nodding.

''I got it man.'' He said, taking a sip of his yahoo soda. ''But these "qualities", if I can call it like that, aren't enough. I mean, okay, she does want she wants, but a lot of girls are like that. Rhonda, Nadine, and Sheena are. Even Phoebe is trying.''

I smiled. I was glad that Gerald asked me to talk to him. It was important for me to make him understand my side, and seeing him all concerned about me made my heart melt. This is what friendship is.

''There is...something else.''

''Something else ?'' He repeated.

I bit my lip, thinking of what I was going to say.

''Well.. How can I say it...''

I sighed and watched him removing his red hoodie, wearing underneath wifebeaters as black as my shirt. I coughed a bit, and then began to talk.

''Well, the first day, I think it was the first day?'' I paused, then shook my head and continued. ''The first day I met her, I saw her in the drug store where I work. And.. Well, she wanted to buy cigarettes, I think, or beer, I can't remember. Geez, how can I forget something like this? Anyway...''

Gerald smiled slightly, obviously thinking I was a little lost in my thoughts like the usual.

''I told her she wasn't old enought.. She is like what, 18? By the way, she was bent on getting what she want, so... ''

I remembered the way she looked at me. It was scary. Her face was full of confidence, but her unhidden eye was as cold than ice. But yet, I noticed something else in her eyes... Something I wasn't able to believe, even after I saw it myself.

Was it.. fear ?

I'm not too sure about it... I hope not. I don't want to believe Helga can be afraid of something.

Or someone.

''And then...?''

''And then she... She pulled out a knife on me.'' I watched Gerald's reaction on this.

His eyes widened as his mouth was wide agape.

''She.. What? Arnold, are you crazy! She will... '' He said.

''I know! I know Gerald! This girl is...she is crazy!'' I spat out as I stood up. ''But I like her! I am crazy in love with her! She is...this girl is one big trouble! Big trouble! But I can't help it but feel attracted to her! She's badass! She's hot ! She's dangerous, adventurous, mysterious! And I like it!"

I took a deep breath as I sadly sank on the couch, Gerald giving me a concerned as I blushed.

''But I love her...I don't know what's going on. I saw my life change and fell apart around me, but all I can feel is my feelings for her. I feel weird, selfish, egotistical... And yet, I don't care. I never loved Lila as much as I love Helga... I know you guys wouldn't understand, but I just can't help it.''

I turned away from him. I couldn't bear his stare right now... he must be upset.

I feel his hand on my shoulder, turned to see him giving me a friendly smile.

''It's okay Arnold. I'm glad you talked to me about this. I'm sorry I became upset at you. But I still don't agree you being with her. I mean, Phoebe was so mad at you, and at Helga. She treated your ex like shit."

''But Helga didn't even lay a finger on her...I don't see what's her problem...''

''So why?''

''I think.. Well, maybe it's just my silly imagination...but maybe she didn't hit her because she knows she was my ex... and I cared for her, no matter what, even if Lila doesn't want to talk to me anymore.''

''Man, this is crazy.''

''I know, maybe it's just my imagination like I said earlier...'' I spoke as I finished my soda.

''Listen to me.'' He began to speak carefully. ''I'll be the best friend as much as I could. I'll try to calm down Pheobe and all, you can do what you want. But I don't want you to be like Helga. Doing drugs and all that shit. Remember how I was back then with Sid. I'm completely against it, and you know it, so be carefull. I would be mad if I'd be losing my best friend. I don't want you to be in danger, so if something's wrong, do tell me. I'm your best buddy after all.''

I smiled brightly. The fight is now over, and I couldn't be happier right now.

Gerald left a few hours later. I left for work too. I needed money to get out of this expensive apartment.

The evening went very well. Some drunk men often came to buy more and more beer. I'm was used to it. They talked me like I was shit, but hey! Who cares? I'm getting paid for it!"

''I, I love you like a love song baby...'' I sang for myself as the song ''Love you like a love song baby'' was playing in the radio near me.

It's not my kind of music at all, but when you're bored... even Justin Bieber would sound cool.

''Crimeny, just turn off this fucking piece of shit!'' Yelled a familiar voice.

''Helga?'' I exclaimed as I opened my eyes wide.

''Make this Gomez girl shut up right now!'' She yelled again, more and more by second.

I turned off the radio and looked at her as she approached me. She wore a black hoddie with a dark pink top tank with a skull printed on it. She also wore dirty pink, white shoes, and a large beige baggy. She had a odd scratch on the cheek.

''Helga... What happened to you?'' I asked innocently as I was going to touch her wound.

''None of your beeswax!'' She spat grabbing a can of coka and chips.

Her ocean eyes were shining despite of her anger. Her blonde locks were kind of messy, but she was beautiful no matter what. I licked my lips. She was tense, I could sense it. She looked like she was going to kill someone.

''Helga... You okay ?''

''No, I'm not okay!''

''What happened?''

I tried to sound soft, but she was damn scary when angry. Trust me. The scary thing I knew is that she had a knife concealed somewhere on her body. And I didn't want to be killed by the woman I love. But I know deep down she wouldn't.

''Tssk!''

She turned around, heaving her every breath, trying to remain calm, but it didn't really work. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair before looking at me, gritting her teeth and frowning like she never did.

''I've been fired !''

''Oh, it's not... Wait, what ?'' I repeated, stunned.

''I've been fired !'' She said loudly.

I looked at the camera and sighed. I hope my boss won't watch it. But then the reality hit me in the face.

''You've been fired ? You mean, from you job at the club ? But... You.. Why ?''

''My damn boss just decided to choose another girl! Damn! After all of these! I even slept with him just to keep this job! FUCK!''

She left me speechless. She...she what!? She slept with him...? Jealousy grew inside of me as I crossed my arms.

''You had sex with him ? Helga, what are you? A whore ? You can find much better !''

''You don't understand, Arnold. Everybody know me. I can't just find a job in a drug store like you! I just can't! I tried, but almost everybody knew this face !'' she spat spat out as she pointed at her face. ''Crimeny!''

I sighed. It was useless to argue with her.

''So...what are you gonna do now?'' I asked curiously.

''I'm dropping out of the university.'' She said. ''And then we'll see.''

''Stopping school? But Helga, you're so smart and talented. You can't do this.''

''So what, Arnold? You'll pay for my studies? Don't fool me, you're as poor as me. And anyway, I have nothing to do in this school! I mean, it's not like I had any future ahead of me.'' She added a can of beer to her groceries.

''I didn't say it but... don't say you don't have any future, it's not true.''

And sad. I knew Helga was a very smart girl, she just made the wrong choices... like I'm doing right know.

''I'm a girl of the damn street. It's all I know. Going to school, heh, it was only a passing fancy of me. I knew it's useless anyway.''

She laughed.

''Well, it's not like I expected to be doctor, or something else. I never saw more in my life than what I am doing right now.''

''Helga...'' I muttered sadly.

''And don't you dare pity me.'' She threatened as she took out her money.

I looked her cash and then her with a worried look.

''I'll pay for it Helga.'' I assured her as I searched in my pocket for cash.

She scowled more and yelled.

''Take my money! I don't need any help, okay! I know what I have to do.''

I never saw her so angry before. I saw another customer enter and then I took care of him, and I didn't say anything when I saw Helga leaving with her stuff.

I saw it. The sadness in her eyes. My heart sank to my stomach thinking of it. Helga was really in the shit now, and I blamed myself not being able to help her.

Damn, it's so unfair for her.

It's so dark outside. I just got off work, and I headed for Helga's place. I don't know if she's there, I hope so. I wonder if she'll be happy to see me? I doubt that. But still, I couldn't help it. I have to be sure she is alright.

I can't barely see in front of me. The sky had no stars or moon to illuminate the night. The look on Helga's face flashed back on my mind, and I felt sad. She was desperate. But I had the feeling she was used of this kind of thing.

I was about to knock at the door, when I heard some noise. Curious, I pressed my ears on the door, and my eyes widened. These sounds...

'' More... Oh, Oh more !''

''Shut the hell up. Hmp!''

''Ah! Ah!''

I felt all the blood drained from my face. Sadness filled my heart, and I was about to have a fit of anger. But I cooled down. I raised my hand and was about to knock, and remained several minutes like this before I lowered my hand and went away.

She needed money...and she'll get it in her own way.

Without any help.

Oh, Helga...please do anything stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

HI people, enjoy chapter 11 !

I told you before I would do an artwork for each chapter... But I changed my mind, I'm too busy. But you can enjoy some of majoazo car artworks about my fic on Deviantart :)

And I'd like to thanks you stagetrinity for correcting my chapter :)

Enjoy ! And left reviews :3

* * *

''Shortman, could you give me the answer for the fifth question?'' asked a bored, yet strong voice.

I lifted my head to the sound of my name. I shrugged and looked back at my paper with emotionless eyes.

''Shortman?'' Repeated the teacher.

''Hmm?''

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. Especially not the science teacher. He had this habit to piss me off.

And today was not the day to piss me off.

''Could you tell me the answer to the fifth question of your manual, young man?''

I lowered my eyes to the book by reflex, and stared at the teacher again. He raised one of his brown caterpillar eyebrows, obviously waiting for me to answer. But my mind wasn't here at all.

''Dunno," I merely said, my lifeless green eyes staring in front of me.

I was mad. And sad. It's been one week since I had gotten to see Helga... I was so angry at her, and yet so worried. What had happened to her since she lit in anger in front of me and since she... she had sex with some weirdos ? I didn't want to think about it. I've been upset since this evening.

''You do not know? I'm surprised Arnold, you are a good student and you listen carefully in class. What's happening?''

Leave. Me. Alone. Damn. It. You piece of... of... of shit ! My eyes went dark, and I stood up, looking into my teacher's eyes with anger. He frowned, and stepped back a little. I clenched my fists hard and gritted my teeth. I could feel the eyes of Stinky, Curly and Gerald on my back. But you know what? I didn't give a shit.

''I'm going.'' I scoffed angrily, heading for the door.

The whole class went silent as I left the place. And I walked fast; I didn't want Gerald to find some excuse to leave the class, too, and come to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, not even to my best friend. I turned a corner and bumped hard into what seemed to be a feminine body. Both of us fell onto the floor as she let out a growl of pain. I raised my eyes to see the silhouette of a beautiful girl, and not just any beautiful girl.

My ex-girlfriend Lila.

She was rubbing her back before looking up into my eyes. I couldn't help myself.

''Lila ? Are you okay ?'' I asked worriedly as I stood up to hold out my hand to her.

She looked at my hand for a moment before taking it to get up. Wow, she was a total mess. Her hair was kind of disheveled, she didn't have on any make up, and she had rings under her eyes. It was odd, especially from a girl who was always looking for perfection.

''Lila ? Are you ok ?'' I asked again.

Did the end of our relation break her that much? Damn, I felt so guilty now. I wanted her to forget about me and just be good friends... But I guess I was being stupid and selfish; she was a girl in love, there's no way she could forget me as fast as I had her. But it was easy for me; I'm in love with another girl, but still... I can still smell Lila's shampoo on my pillow every morning, and I find myself enjoying it as I remember our most romantic moment. I guess habits are hard to lose.

''I'm fine...'' Lila sounded weak, as though she had cried the past few days. My heart sank into my stomach. I didn't mean to hurt her that much.

''Lila.. I'm sorr-...''

''I have to go.''

And without another word, leaving me with no time to explain myself or anything, she was gone, and the hallway went silent again. Only few murmurs from classes reached my ears as I sighed. It was definitely not my day. A little sound took me away from my reveries and I checked my texts.

**''Arnold man, what's wrong ? You got to tell me later.**'' Said Gerald's.

**''Lol, the teacher is upset now. We'll get a lot of homework**.'' Said Stinky's.

I smiled weakly and turned off my phone before walking to my house. Being away from school for one day or two won't hurt, I think. On my way home I bought the newspaper and a can of yahoo soda. I watched the available apartments as I headed for my place, trying to get Helga's problems out of my mind for a minute or two.

I haven't stop thinking about her since I saw her... Well, heard her fucking in her apartment. Thinking of it, my heart is still aching and my body tenses, ready to jump on anyone who would get on my nerves. How could... Helga do something like this ? I really thought she had pride, damn it ! Hell yeah, what a pride. Fucking some guys for cash; she is no better than a prostitute.

And yet, I hated myself for talking like this. I wasn't the one to judge like this... Damn, I need a drink.

I went upstairs and discovered my door half open with a broken doorknob. My eyes opened wide as I dropped the newspaper and the can.

''What the...'' I murmured to myself in panic.

I've been robbed? Damn, no! I walked in, completely in panic, and then I saw blond hair on the couch, watching the t.v. It couldn't be Lila for sure, nor one of my friends. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a lamp, and silently came closer to the robber. When I was about to hit him on the head, the person turned his head and yelled something before standing up, his arms in front of him.

''What the fuck! Calm down Football head !''

''Helga ?''

I dropped my lamp and sighed deeply.

''Damn, you scared the hell outta me. What the heck are you doing here ?'' I spat, frowning yet curious.

She ran her fingers in her beautiful hair with a fierce look.

''I was watching your t.v and eating your food. What else ?''

''And why have you broke my doorknob ? How am I supposed to get a new one ?''

She rolled her eyes.

''It's not broken, look.''

She grabbed the doorknob and put it back in its place.

''Look ? It's ok.''

''So why haven't you done it before ?'' I asked.

She smirked and sat back on the couch.

''I wanted to scare the hell out of ya."

''And how did you manage to get my...''

''Your pervert friend told me.''

'' My... who ?''

I blinked few times, trying to know who she was talking about. And then it clicked.

''Sid ?''

''Yeah, that guy. He is funny, completely hypnotized in my beauty. I kissed him on the cheek, and he was under my control.'' She laughed hard, her hands behind her head. I was still mad at her, but seeing her acting like it was nothing somehow made me feel better. I wanted to tell her that I knew what she did the other day, but my reasons retain me from doing it. It could be a damn bad idea.

''And why me ? Couldn't you go to Jaw... Jawbreaker's or Burn's place ?''

''Nah.'' She said as she ate my chips. ''They have families you know, girlfriends and kids. And you're as single as me.''

''You didn't look so single the other night... ''I said out loud to myself.

''Hm ? You say something ?''

''Nah, nothing...''

I sat by her side, and watched the t.v. Some days ago, I would have gotten all shy on her about her being here with me, in my house. But now, I don't know why, I wasn't as surprised.

''And how many time do you think you're staying over ?''

Helga turned her blond head towards me, with a surprised look. But a devilish smirk replaced her surprise.

''My my Arnold-o, you sound like you didn't want me here. Why ?'' She sexily simpered, caressing my thigh with her right hand.

I bit my lip.

''Helga...''

''Yeah?''

''What are you going to do of your life now ? You need a job, even if it is for buying all the weird stuff you need.'' I said, contemplating the cigarette on her ears.

She looked at me with her unhidden blue eye, with a face sort-of questioning, and couldn't help but find her cute. No! It was not the time for this ! You need to find out what's going to happen and help her in consequence!

''I don't know. I'm kind of in the shit right now.''

She pulled out a lighter from I don't know where, and lighted her cigarette.

''And plus, I have a dealer on my heels now. He wants the money I do not have.''

I widened. Okay, no place for anger and rancor, I was worried sick now.

''And what is he going to do if you can't pay ?'' I asked even if I knew deep down the answer.

She rolled her eyes again and closed her eyes for a while.

''You never watched a gangster movie, Arnold ?'' She sounded sad... No, not sad. Nostalgic maybe ? No...

Silently frightened.

''Helga... Tell me.'' I couldn't stop the beating of my heart against my chest.

I was afraid of her answer. She sighed, and slowly raised her hand, closing it in a fist with only one finger still lifted. She put her finger on my temple and her eye went cold.

'' Bam.''

This little word sent shivers in my back, and the time seemed to be frozen. It was only her and me. I could see the darkness and sorrow in her blue ocean wonderful eye. I had to hug her. I will hug her. Tell her that everything's going to be okay. I'll really do it ! And I was about to when she decided to stand up and looking around.

'' I need a nap. I'm taking your bed.''

''Y-yeah.. Do what you want..." I muttered sadly, rubbing the back of my arms.

It was... It was insane. I had the impression she forced me to grow up a little and see thing I never bothered to see... Pain, darkness, true despair, death... I shook my head. She needed a job. I mean, badly. Think Arnold, think ! Oh! I got it !

''Helga !'' I called to her before she disappeared behind the chamber's door.

''Yeah, what ya want ?'' She spat, not bothering to look at me.

''Maybe I could tell my boss about you and you could be hired !'' I explained sheepishly, proud of my idea.

But she laughed like it was nothing and crossed her arms over her much too big black hoodie.

'I'd like to see it happen. Seriously. I doubt I could get that job, see ya later.''

And she locked herself in MY room. I sighed and checked my phone again before gasping.

**''Arnold, it's lunch time I'm coming over ok ? Stinky is coming with me.''**

Damn. Gerald really chose a bad moment for coming.

**''Don't come. I need to be alone. Please.**'' I texted back immediately, hoping he would gently obey.

**''Are you sure man ?''**

**''Yes.**

I sighed and waited, but he didn't reply back. It seemed like I had won this one. I don't think Gerald would understand the situation... And I didn't want him to know that Helga was sleeping in my bed... But then I thought of it. Helga Pataki... Sleeping... in MY bed... I blushed hard. Damn... This is something I wouldn't have believed. Maybe I can peek in and see her sleeping face ?

I looked at the door as I walked towards it with an insecure look on my face. I bet she is the cutest. I bit my bottom lip. Maybe she would want to kill me if she knows I peeked in ? It was worth it. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it... But it didn't work ?

Uhh?... She locked the door. I should have guessed it. Deceived, I went for a bath to relax my nerves.

...

It was late in the evening when I heard the door of my room being opened slowly. I just finished making the dinner, which was spaghetti.

''Good evening Hel... Ga.'' I said before I was shut up by the scene in front of me.

She stood there, a sleepy look on her face. Her hair was beautifully messy and she was... Only wearing her pants and a bra ! Oh my god !

''Helga!'' I repeated with an odd high pitched voice, dark red blush on my burning cheeks. '' Go dress yourself for God sake ! !''

She lowered her eyes on her body before smirking and crossing her arms.

''Why, Arnold ? Don't... Don't I look cute? Do you think.. I'm cute ?''' She said with a very sad voice like she was on the edge of tears.

It was hard to handle. Seriously. I knew she was just playing with me. By the sound of it, I am her play toy. I didn't know if I liked it or not... But for now, I didn't like it.

''Helga... Please... Just put a shirt.'' I begged.

A then it was silent. I thought she left for the chamber again, but then I felt two... Wondrous boobs being rubbed against my back, which sent shivers across my whole body. I froze as she wrapped her arm around my neck.

''Do you like it Arnold ?'' She muttered softly but yet with an amusing voice.

This girl will kill me. She really will kill me ! I bit hard my lip and was going to lose my temper and take her violently on the wall, but she stepped backward laughing and decided to put a shirt.

''Fine fine, Football head. Man, I didn't know you had muscles under this shirt.'' She smiled devilishly. ''I should get a taste of it soon.''

If my cheeks could become darker, they would be right now.

''Helga, I...''

''It smells good! What did you make for dinner?'' She asked as she checked in the pot. "Oh my god ! I haven't eaten it for ages!''

''Seriously ?'' I sat as she did the same, her eyes brightening up a little by the view of the food.

She nodded.

''I can't cook. No one ever taught me. I'm always buying pizza or stuffs. And sometimes Jawbreaker and Burn bring me food they made at their house.''

I frowned.

''No one taught you ? What kind of parents did you have?''

''None of your beeswax, Arnold-o.'' She said with a cold voice.

So I knew I should drop the subject.

''You known Jawbreaker and Burn for a while ?''I asked randomly as I started eating.

She took a bite of the spaghetti before answering me.

''Since I was 12, I think. Six years ago. They found me almost dead in an alley.'' Helga said without blinking.

I gasped. What the fuck ? My heart sank to my stomach as I tried to imagine what horrible thing happened to her. And I was about to ask when I remembered she didn't like me to step on her toes.

So I retained myself.

''I see...'' I said, looking at her worriedly and curiosly.

She feigned to ignore my gaze as she continued eating.

...

She slept here. Well, she didn't really sleep since she did it in the afternoon. She watched tv all night as I tried to sleep in my chamber. The sound was really high, but she didn't seem to give a shit. I haven't dared to tell her. I thought, arms crossed behind my head. So many things happened to my life in these recent times; all was falling apart, and I had no control on it. I didn't like it at all, and Helga seemed to make it harder. I let out a weak laugh. Some weeks ago, I didn't imagine having her near me, and here she is, sleeping in my house. That's insane. I curled in my bed, and smelled the pillow. The smell of Lila's hairs was gone, replaced by the odor of the shampoo of Helga. Hmm, strawberries. I smiled goofily as I fell asleep.

...

When I woke up the next morning, she was long gone. I sighed when I saw she didn't bother to clean up the salon. I yawned and watched the doorknob. Maybe I should change the lock ? Nahh, she can come over if she needs help. I took my breakfast and left for school.

The day was relatively cool. The gang asked me what happened yesterday, and I told them I had a headache. It looked like the excuse worked, because they left me alone for the rest of the day. Lila sat with us for the lunch, to Phoebe's side. Her head was always lowered, and she trembled as she retained her tears, and this scene broke my heart. I tried to speak to her, but everybody looked at me like ''don't do this. Not yet.'' I was not really into breaking a girl's heart, and all the guilt in me was stronger than ever.

After I have been lectured by the science teacher, I headed for home.

But a surprise, a bad one, left me completely speechless when I walked in my apartment.

What the...

Where is my T.V. ?


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there! Here's the new chapter. A lot of things is happening ! I would thank Dolan Stahp to correcting my chapter !

ENJOY AND LEAVE REVIEWS :3

* * *

All happened too fast. Two weeks ago I was barely talking to Helga Pataki. I invited her to a restaurant, she came all classy and sophisticated... It was the last time I've seen her like this, because she continued being her old self; vulgar and violent. And then my fight with Lila, our break up... Helga coming over in fear. My emotions were twisted inside me. I felt like I couldn't control my feelings anymore. One second I was angry, happy the second after and then sad a moment later. Is it because of the love ? Nah, it never happened when I fell for Lila. So what ?

Maybe I was dreaming ?

I blinked. Once, twice. No, I wasn't dreaming at all. My television, my wonderful 60'' TV was gone. I looked all around me. Some of my paintings and stuffs were gone, too. What the fuck ? What happened here ? I tried to calm my breath as I leaned against the wall, speechless. It couldn't be... It couldn't be Helga, right ? Okay - she is a robber, but... She wouldn't do this to me. I'm... I'm a friend, right ? I'm her friend. She wouldn't... Not to me !

She has gone too far this time. I have to stop her no matter what. She can't just... Rob people like that. It was a gift from my father for my 17th birthday ! I can't let it pass ! I needed to tell Helga what is wrong and what is right, 'cause it seemed like her parents never told her so!

I locked the door behind me and ran to Helga's place. What kind of a reason would force her to rob me ? Money for the dealer ? But damn, I helped her yesterday ! She went to my house to feel safe, if she liked me a little, she would not have done it, right ? So many questions left unanswered. I couldn't understand what was going on in her mind. She was... I can't even find the right words. I need to talk to her and help her. Yeah, that's what I was going to do.

I breathed in and out harshly as my legs moved as quickly as I could. People looked at me in the street, but I didn't care. I stopped in the corner of a intersection, avoiding from being killed and then continued to run. Soon, the smell of the poor side of the town came to my nostrils. I smelled the odors of trash, drugs, dead animals and other things I didn't want to think about. I recognized the appartment of Helga. I hope she had a good explanation ! I may be in love with her, but I'm not going to let her rob me like that for sure. I'm not a fool.

I stopped in front of her building, trying to get back from the lack of air in my limbs. I retained my breath; I will never get used to this stench.

When I arrived at her door, I saw that it was slightly smashed open. I frowned and I felt something wasn't right. I was worried.

''Helga ? I called as I opened the door.

It was silent. Worried sick, I walked in and turned my head towards the salon and the kitchen. She wasn't there.

''Helga !'' I called again as I opened the door of her chamber.

There was nothing. But then, I heard a cough from the bathroom. I didn't wait and rushed for there. I opened the door.

''Helga !... Helga...'' I muttered and my eyes widened.

In fact, she was there... But not in the same state than yesterday. Her clothes were torn and she has cut with bruises everywhere. She was trying to bandage her arm with her other hand and her mouth. She lifted her blue eye and scowled hard at me.

''Football head ! Wat'cha doin' here, crimeny !'' She growled, but I didn't mind.

''Hel... Helga what... What happened to you ?'' I asked stupidly still staring at her.

''None of your beeswax.'' She said with a cold voice as she finished her bandaging.

Her head was already bandaged as well as her neck. She had a black eye like the first day I met her and a big cut on her cheek.

''Tell me, what happened ? Was it that dealer guy? Did he beat you up ? Why did you leave my apartment!'' I spat angrily. ''You're freaking me out, say something !''

She snorted, and stood up. She looked pretty good for someone who has just been beaten up. She was stronger than I thought.

'''Yeah, it was him, so what ? Gonna kick the crap out of him ? Let's laugh. He came with his gang and they beat me because I had no money to give him. So I gave him your adress. Sorry for whatever has been stolen.'' The blond headed demon explained as she wiped the blood off her lip.

I wasn't worried about my TV anymore, hell no!

''It's okay Helga, I don't mind; you had no choice. But... Are you okay ?'' I wanted her to tell me that she was fine.

''I think'' She said in a sigh.

I rubbed nervously the back of my neck. I felt helpless.

''Want me to get.. I don't know, water or something ? I asked awkwardly, my eyes couldn't stop looking at her wounds.

Okay, now I felt guilty. I should have helped her before.

'' I said I'm fine !'' She scowled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Her pink and white shirt and her cotton trousers were all torn, I could see the cuts that the bastard made on her. My fist clenched and I closed my eyes.

''Why ? Why did you leave my house ? You would have been in security !'' I yelled '' I was worried! At first I though you stole my TV to pay your debt and I was a little upset, but look at you ! I feel sorry to have thought you would have stolen from me... And I'm sorry... But I don't think you can live by yourself with this guy on your heels!''

Suddenly, Helga span towards me and put her hands on my throat. Her eye was cold and emotionless. I widened. She sure attacked me, but she didn't reinforce her grip. So she was not hurting me.

''You do not know anything about me, Arnold. You do not know the kind of life I'm living, and this is something you can't understand. And you know why ? Cause you're not me. You haven't lived my life. All you knew was love and happiness, you don't know what is it to live a life full of shit. No one ever bothered looking for me and take care of me, or worry for me. So why do you do so ? I don't understand what's going on in your mind. You might want me in your bed, but I don't think that leaving your girlfriend and friends behind is a good reason. What are you thinking, Arnold ? You lost it all for me.'' Her voice remained calm and controlled throughout the whole speech. Her unhidden eye stared at me like she wanted to aspire my soul.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. She have put no force in her grip, so I gently took her arm away as I got closer to her. And then I hugged her with all my love. I felt she froze against me and her body was tense. She was sure not used to this kind of gentle hug.

''Wha... What are you doing ?'' She asked with a surprised voice.

''I like you more than you can think, Helga. I care for you, even if you think you aren't worth it.''

I smelled her hair once again. Strawberries. It reminded me when my grandfather told me not to eat it for some odd reason. She put her hands on my shoulder and pushed me back. For the first time, her cheeks were sligthly red.

''What do you mean ? You can't !''

''I love you Helga.'' I muttered sincerely, looking into her eye, trying to forge the black around her eye as I felt my cheek burning, too.

Did I really say it out loud ? Oh damn... Oh god. I just told her the feelings I was retaining for the past weeks. The reason why I left Lila and my friends behind... I just said it out loud. I smiled awkwardly.

''So ? What do you think ?'' I asked because she was silent.

She blinked, her big blue eyeball locking in mine. She finally sighed and looked away.

''Wow.''

I blushed darker and nodded shyly.

''I had a doubt it was that. But you know, guys usually don't fall for me... I mean, I'm not the kind of girl guys would love 'cause I'm being me you know... Wow...''

She sat on the couch, staring endlessly in front of her. It seemed like she was confused and didn't know how to react. But then she laughed and crossed her hands behind her head.

''So, Football face is in love with me, huh ? That explains a lot. You want me, don't you ? Lets'go... She said as she made a move to remove her shirt.

My eyes popped up out of my socket and I turned away. She clapped her hands and laughed so hard at me.

''Helga, this is not funny!'' I said even if I knew it was useless.

''Haha! Sorry Football head, you're just too funny to tease.'' She smiled, with her hands on her hips.

Her lips were slightly cracked, but it removed any of her charm. I warmed up a little when I noticed her kind, friendly smile. She was really beautiful, and such a sweetheart deep down. I smiled back. I knew she was not as cruel as I thought at first. I even thought she would laught at me. But, she didn't. Well, she sure will tease me a little, but it's the way she is and I can't change it.

We both blushed, and I... Oh my god, have we just shared a thing ? Have we... Oh god... I melted inside and I sighed dreamily.

''Heo Football head, no boner here !'' She said smirking.

I blinked once, twice, before loooking at my pant and then... My whole body burned and I looked back at Helga, panicking and ashamed.

''Tha-that's not what you think!''

''And what am I thinking ?

This girl was really having fun with me.

''I... I don't... I mean, this is not... I was just... Daaaaaamn...''

''It's okay Arnold-do. I'm used of this. I know the effect I make on guys.'' She waved her beautiful blond hairs and put a hand on her curved hip. I took a deep breath to calm myself, she noticed it and her smile grew.

''Sorry...'' I said sadly.

''I told you, it's okay. Go take a shower. It will calm your... Thing.'' Helga said raising an eyebrow. You dude look, you know, like, I mean, kinda turned on.'' She said childishly, sounding like a snob teenager girl.

''Y-yeah...'' I nodded, lowering my head in shame.

I went to shower, and as the water ran over my whole body ,I couldn't help but think about what just happened. And then I blushed again. I told her my feelings. My love for her. And she saw my... My cheeks went more red as I let out a hopeless moan. I'm a desesperate case for sure. What will she think about me now ? I fell onto my knees. Fucking hormones.

When I turned off the water, I could hear Helga in the kitchen singing.

''Move your hands up. Shake your body to the right and feel the rhythm, the rhythm of the night...''

I smiled weakly. A song about partying again. Helga is a real wild party girl. But, I like it. I think ? Nevermind.

I dressed myself again with my red plaid shirt and brown pants before joining Helga. She was making food... Well, if heating up a can of beans counts as making food. Her legs were leaning on the table and I looked around. The house seemed to have been destroyed by an elephant.

''Helga, what happened here ?'' I asked curiosly.

''Oh, that's just Rick. No big deal.''

''Rick ?'

''The dealer guy.'' She explained with a simple voice as she eat her beans. ''Want some ?''

'' N-no thanks. I already ate.'' I said.

I would feel too guilty to steal her own food.

''You know, I will refund you for the TV''

I sat on the chair, trying to ignore one of her pink strings lying on the table. But still, a hot shade of red came to my face.

''No need. I know you can't, it's not your fault. To be honest, I would have made the same thing.'' I hope she understands. I really didn't want her to pay me back for the steal. She did it to keep herself alive. I would rather keep her alive than having my television back. But what am I going to say to Gerald when he discovers that my television (he adored to watch football on my ex-60'') is now gone. I bit my lip. The problems just started.

''So, Football head...'' Helga began to speak, obviously trying to start a conversation, uneasy of the sudden silence.

''Hm ?''

''Wanna sleep over ?''

I remained frozen, trying to figure out what she just said. She... wanted me to... To stay... In.. Her apartment.. for the NIGHT ?! Oh Jesus !

''Yeah sure !'' I said with a goofy smile. ''I... Well, that way I'll be sure you're safe.''

She grimaced and looked away with an pouty on her face.

''Yeah yeah, wathever. I'm going watch TV, do what you want.''

And on these words she left the kitchen. I sighed and tried to relax the beating of my heart. This is going to be a good night. Oh god... A 'beep' from my cellphone brought me back to the reality as I opened it to give a peek.

**''Hey Arnold, Harold is making his last BBQ on Saturday, you coming over?''**

I grinned. So, Harold finally decided to make this, uh...

**''Sure. Who will be there ?**'' I texted back.

After few minutes, Sid replied me.

**''Me, you, Stinky, Harold of course lol, Gerald, Sheena, Eugene and maybe Nadine.''**

**''Pheobe and Lila aren't going to come?''**

**''They have work, pal.''**

**''I'll be there. Can I bring a friend ?''**

I pulled back my phone in my pocket and joined Helga in the salon. She was watching some drama series with a bag of chips in the end.

''I didn't know you liked this kind of thing.'' I noticed when I sat to her side.

She didn't look at me. I did not know if it was because she was concentrated on the show, or if my revelation back then shocked her more than I thought.

''I' don't. I'm more of a, you know, gangsta movie, or horror movie type.''

''And what about romantic movies ?''

She closed her eye and smirked.

''I don't really believe in lo-...''

She suddenly stopped and gave me a little peek, the mouth still opened as I curiously stared at her, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

''Never mind.'' She slightly blushed, looking away again.

''Helga ?''

''What again ?'' She spoke, a little upset. Or embarassed ?

''I'll talk about you with my boss. I want you to have a job.''

''Arnold, I don't...''

'' I don't care about what you could think !'' I spat shaking my head. ''I care for you, and I couldn't bear to see you all beaten up again ! I'm insisting.''

''Tsk, crimeny.'' She muttered in a angry breath.

I couldn't help but smile at this. At least, she sort-of agreed. I rubbed my hand to my pants when my cellphone buzzed.

**''Sure, bring anyone you want.''**

I smiled back at the text and talked to Helga once again.

''Helga, can I ask you something ?''

''Hmmm'' She moaned lazily, still eating her chips, eye on the TV.

''Would you want to come with me for a BBQ at my friend's place ?'' I asked shameless and fearless.

She narrowed and stared at me.

''Are you kidding me?''

''What ?''

''Your friends don't like me. You almost lost them because of me, and now you want me to become friends with this gang of weirdos ?''

''Well... Why not ?''

''Yeah sure. Like if Helga Pataki would want to be friends with a weirdo, a pervert, a whale, a hipster, a gay-looking guy, a chinese and a Michael Jackson dude.''

I sighed deeply.

''Come on, Helga. Make an effort. I'm trying to get you out of the hell you're living in. Having real, true friends would be good for you. I'm not saying Jawbreaker and Burn are not, but...''

''Their names are Peeta Harving and William Bones. They're my friends, it is enough.

''But, Helga...''

'' I SAID IT'S ENOUGH! CRIMENY! Fine! I will come. But you will regret it, Football Head.''

I felt my heart jolt in joy. Helga would have never accepted it usually.

''Thanks, Helga. It means a lot to me that you'll be friends with them. I'm sure you will like them.''

She rolled her eyes as she continued watching her show.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys, here is chapter 13. It's a long one, I wanted it to be longer but well, I didn't wanted to make you wait more !

I would like to thank Hanna Cabrodi for correcting this chapter. THANK YA HANNA!

For pictures of this fanfiction, do not hesitate to go check the deviatart of majoazocar.

Leave reviews! There is nothing I like more than this :3

* * *

Despite the fact that it was already October, the night was warm. Stars shone in the ever so dark night sky, lighting up the town like glittered beams. I found it to be a wonderful night, in spite of the screaming and yelling I could hear. Damn, those neighbors are really noisy. I would've given them a piece of my mind, but I was too damn busy trying to get some sleep.

I mean who sleeps easy when they're lying on their back next to Helga Pataki?

No, I'm joking. I'm not just lying next to her; I'm lying next to a TOPLESS Helga Pataki.

Let me explain. Yesterday was ridiculously emotional. I rushed over to Helga's place after discovering my missing 60'' TV my dad gave me. I saw her completely bruised and cut up. I couldn't take it anymore and unleashed my true feelings towards her. She took it surprisingly well. I always knew she had a beautiful soul underneath the tough exterior. I knew that deep down, it was damn near impossible for such an amazing girl to be a bully down to the core of her heart.

I turned towards her and stared at her as she slept peacefully. I grabbed my cell phone and used the screen as a flashlight. I turned it to see Helga's face. She was lying on her belly, her hair spread out on her pillow. She only donned a white bra and pink panties. Impure thoughts tried to surface my conscious mind and I blushed, fighting hard to suppress them. What on earth was I doing?

I couldn't help but smile at the view. She was so beautiful in her sleep. Her lips were pouty with just a tad of drool dripping from the corner and had strands of her golden locks on her face. She looked so peaceful. I continued to grin and softly brushed her hair away and stroked her cheek. As I did, thoughts of what happened to her began to race through my mind. I moved my hand away from her face and clenched my fist. I swear, If I EVER get my hands on the bastard that did this to her, he'll wish his mother never conceived him!

The noise stopped as I crossed my hands behind my head. Looks like the neighbors finally decided to go to bed. I sighed, and watched my phone when it wheezed. To my big surprise, it was a text from my mom.

"**Hi, dear! How are you? I hope I'm not waking you. It's so sunny over here! I'll call you later on, okay? Good night."**

I smiled. My parents don't call me too often. They're both pretty busy with their archaeological work. They once asked me to go with them, but I refused; San Lorenzo was far too hot and dangerous for me. I'm a city guy. I wasn't really, err, jungle-wise enough to live down there.. Plus, if I'd gone with them, I would've never met this troublesome girl.

I shut my phone off and turned towards her continuing to stare in awe of her. The silence was comfortable, with only the sound of her breathing being audible. The thoughts of what had occurred to her returned to my mind. My heart sank to my stomach. I HAVE to help her. I can't allow her to be beaten again. She could be killed! I sighed.

But she's so strong. She's been through hell and back and she's made it through everything. I began to stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"I'll help you," I muttered, "because I love you."

The only response I got from her was her breath. It was enough for me. I smiled, and curled up in the bed with her. I grabbed her hand and held onto it as if it she was the gate to my dream world.

* * *

"Damn, I'm ridiculously late," I grimaced as I ran for school with my backpack over my shoulder and a cookie in the mouth.

I didn't my homework, either. My teachers are gonna grill me. And I haven't answered Gerald's calls or messages so he's gonna ask me about yesterday for sure. I wonder if I _should _tell him about Helga. I mean, we were okay last time but it doesn't mean he would want to know about her. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and entered the school. It was pretty silent, which means the bell rang and I was unquestionably late for class. I ran to my locker to get my math book and heard a cheerful voice call my name.

"Hey, Arnold!"

I turned around to see my friend Sheena with a pile of sheet in her hands.

"Hey, Sheena. What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed my locker.

She sighed glumly. "The principal called me to the office to tell me to stop hanging up posters on the walls."

"Well, you _were _posting too much," I kindly teased.

"But ARNOLD! Saving the whales is SO important and should be brought to everyone's attention! What if they all die out?" she angrily inquired. Not a very usual attitude on her part but her passion for wildlife preservation seems to bring out the strongest feelings in her.

"Anyways," she continued, brushing off her little rant, "what are you doing out in the hall at this hour?"

"I know, I know. I'm late for class! I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded and I headed towards class. As I walked in, Sid turned towards me and smiled knowingly. I felt my face heat up remembering last night's events. My thoughts were immediately interrupted by my teacher.

"Oh, Mr. Shortman. How _nice _of you to join us," he looked at his watch, "_twen__ty_ minutes after the bell. Please, take your seat."

I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Sid. The teacher continued with his lesson without bothering to catch me up on what I missed.

"You're late AGAIN, Lover Boy," whispered Sid teasingly. "What's up?"

"Helga was in trouble… I had to help her," I explained.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Sid inquired.

"I can't really talk about it. Let's just focus on class, I'm already in hot water with the teacher as it is," I stated, hoping he would drop the subject.

I was perfectly aware that Sid didn't care about Helga or her troubles in the least. No one in the gang did except for Gerald, Phoebe and I… Oh, and Lila, too.

Speaking of Lila, I haven't seen her since the last time we bumped into each other in the hall. I wonder if she's okay. She didn't seem to be doing so well last time I saw her.

I leaned on my right hand as I thought about her. Even though we're not dating anymore, I still find myself thinking about her every time I wake up or when I'm eating alone. We were so happy together. Lila's a great girl. I really hope she finds a good guy. She didn't deserve to have her heart broken by me…

A few hours passed and it was finally lunch time. Sid, Gerald and the rest of the guys approached my table and sat their trays down. Gerald put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, man. What's been up? You feelin' better? You looked a little weird yesterday."

I shrugged, unsure of what to tell him. "Uhh, Gerald. Can I talk to you in private?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Uh, sure, man. We'll be right back guys."

We walked to the men's room and I scanned the bathroom to make sure we were alone. My nervous habit of rubbing the back of my neck kicked in. Gerald furrowed his brow, knowing that something's up, specifically with Helga.

"It's Pataki, huh?"

"Yeah..." I stared down, suddenly finding the tiles of the floor interesting.

He sighed. "What'd she do now?"

"Well… How do I put this?" I thought out loud. I tried to find a way to say this in a way that'd make the situation sound less serious than it actually is.

"You remember my 60'' TV, right?" I asked. He nodded and smiled nostalgically.

"How could I forget? We've had so many guys nights watching football and basketball on the thing! What about it?"

I gulped.

''Well... It's gone.''

My nerves were at an all time high. I looked up to see Gerald's reaction. He was absolutely emotionless at first. After a few seconds, his face contorted to an expression of anger and confusion.

He panicked. "What'd you just say? Wh— How!? WHY!? A-Arnold. Don't tell me Helga—"

"NO!" I loudly interrupted before he went any further. "Well, not exactly. I was the first to think so," I explained, continuing to rub the back of my neck. "I ran back to her place demanding an explanation but when I saw her…" I sighed sadly. "I saw her crouched in the corner in pain with wounds all over her. She got beat up by some dealer she owed money to. She didn't have the money so she gave him my address."

Gerald was speechless, merely blinking incessantly with his mouth partially open. He closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Arnold, man, if I were you, I'd move out as soon as possible."

"I know. I'm still looking for an apartment," I agreed.

"And you need to stop hanging out with that girl," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Gerald!" I scowled as I angrily rolled my eyes. "I thought I made it clear what's going on between us." He sighed again.

"So what're you gonna do, LOVER BOY? Wait until you're left with absolutely nothing?"

''I'll help her out. She can't continue to live like this.'' I leaned against the sink, suddenly tired. I stared at myself in the mirror.

"I'm gonna ask my boss to take her in at the pharmacy, since she got fired from her last job."

His eyes bugged out in shock. "But WHY would you—ugh, never mind. Just forget it." He shook his head. "Do what you want, man. Just don't get in trouble.

"I'll try, my dear," I jokingly batted my eyes at him 'romantically.' He laughed.

"Oh, God, the bromance! I'm outta here!" he stated amusingly before heading out the door. I followed soon after.

* * *

It has been a long, long day. Right after school I went to the job where I talked about Helga to my boss; and as I expected, he wanted to see her as soon as possible for an interview. I finished working at 10h pm and then I began doing homework for two hours. And here I am, trying to get some sleep. But it was impossible. I turned to be on the belly and closed my eyes and my thoughts went for Helga whose I haven't spoken today. I hoped she was okay.

It's been a _long_ day. Seriously. As soon as I got outta school, I went to talk to my boss about the job for Helga. As I expected, he wanted to see her as soon as possible for an interview. I got out of work at 10 PM and did my homework for about two hours afterward. Now I'm on my bed tossing and turning, dying to get some sleep. But I can't. I couldn't stop thinking about Helga and what'd happened. I hope she's okay.

* * *

"An interview, huh?" rhetorically asked Helga after my little speech as she took a puff of her cigarette, her gang right beside her.

"Y-yeah," I replied very uneasily.

I accompanied her to her apartment after school. I almost changed my mind but I went anyways. Her gang was there immersing themselves in alcohol and smoking enough to produce a thundercloud of cancer.

Jawbreaker and Burn were sitting near her on the couch. On the other sofa was Gino, a short brunette whose size is disproportionate to his record. On the floor were two girls, Pinky and Millow, snorting cocaine. There was also someone in the bathroom; T-Rex, if I'm not mistaken. He's a HUGE guy with what seemed like steroid-induced muscles. In the kitchen was one guy named Karl, the nicest of the bunch.

I seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, mostly because everyone else's eyes were bloodshot red except for mine. My stomach began to churn with the unpleasant aroma of cigarette smoke, drugs and alcohol mixed together.

"So, Arnaud…" chimed in a red-headed teen with freckles.

I cleared me throat. "Err, it's Arnold."

"So, Arnold, Helga tells me you're kinda in love with her!" she smirked.

My felt my cheeks turning tomato red as my eyes widened in shock. For few seconds, I got wordless.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up which _means _my face will become bright red and my eyes bugged out. I was completely speechless.

''-Y-Yes.'' I succeeded to say, completely taken aback.

"So you wanna do her, right?" she daringly inquired.

I heard Helga let out a little laugh, followed by the rest of the guys. I lowered my face shyly and saw T-Rex coming back to the top of his 2 meters long. I gasped. This guy seemed everything BUT nice.

"So Helga, my boss wants you tomorrow night, if it's possible," I commented, doing my best to ignore the teasing from Helga's friends.

"He can have me all NIGHT, for all I care!" she shouted in her drug-influenced stupor, causing everyone to laugh."

"Everybody knows that you're a piece of heaven, Helga!'' said Burn, caressing her thigh seductively. I angrily clenched my fist, but Helga wasn't high enough to let him take advantage of her that way.

'' Shove it, Burn. I'm not into old guys.''

''How about your last boss ?''

To the memories of her revelation some days ago, felt myself sank into my own sadness. She should not have done that.

''Oh yeah, this one... Well, at least I had a group. Too bad I don't work there anymore."

''But Helga, it was your group wasn't it? You could continue to sing with them.'' I chimed in, proud of my response.

''Well, not anymore. I texted 'em, they already found a new singer. Those sons of bitches," she stated disdainfully.

I remained silent as I watched her smoke. I might madly in love with her and completely against cigarettes, but I loved the way she did it. I loved the way her slender fingers were wrapped around the cigarette, holding it tightly, the way she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The expression of relaxation her face made after she inhaled the cancer invoking smoke. I took a deep breath, gazing at her every move. Her sarcastic smile, her sunny eyes. Oh, God, I've gotta stop thinking about her this way.

I felt one of the guys sitting next to me stand up and murmur something about a toilet. Helga then sat next to me. She grinned at me as she held an unused cigarette in her hand.

''Take it."

I stared at her, rather shocked that she'd offer me one of those things. "Helga, I don't smoke."

''Try one. Just one," she pleaded.

''Helga...''

"Aw, come on, Taco Head, it won't hurt you. Don't be a fag," said the girl next to Pinky.

"This thing isn't gonna make me a better person," I argued nervously.

I looked up to see everyone's gaze set on me and suddenly my nerves fly past the speed of sound. I'd never felt so uncomfortable in my own skin. These guys know about the real world; a dark world that I could never see myself in. I found myself staring at the cigaret again and relented. It's just ONE cigarette. A lot of people smokes. It couldn't hurt to try it, right?

I swallowed hard and took one of the cancer sticks from her hand. Millow passed me a lighter. I suddenly felt my heart speed up and my adrenaline soar through the roof as I was about to do something I never saw myself do. Oh, God. What was I DOING?

"Come ON, Football Head. We ain't got all DAY." Helga began to lose her patience.

I watched the lighter and then took one last breath of clean air before lighting up the cigarette. I took a deep breath. I could feel the smoke harshly wrap itself around my lungs went into an uncontrolled fit of coughs. I heard laughter all around me as I managed to open my eyes. Helga was laughing incessantly. I felt a sharp pang in my chest, stronger than the actual pain in my throat. She just liked to humiliate me and make fun of me. How I wished she could be kinder to me. I part of

I part of me really did like it, I won't deny that, but a lot of it DID hurt.

"I… I can't," I stated, still lightly coughing as Helga shoved the cigarette back to my lips.

"Yes, you _can_. Trust me. Just inhale deeply and let it go."

Her big blue eye gave me the comfort I needed among the crowd of strangers that surrounded me. I followed her instructions and inhaled again.

"Don't worry, Arnoldo. It's perfectly normal. We laughed but we were much worse than you," she smirked. "The first time I smoked, I inhaled a little TOO much and fell on my knee from the shock. I coughed so much, my chest hurt like hell."

The mental picture of that moment caused me to laugh, as did the rest of her gang."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's laugh at ol' Pataki!" she scowled amusingly before smiling again.

''Well, why shouldn't we? You're always making fun of us; I think it's your turn," teased Jawbreaker, finishing his bottle of beer.

"You sure you wanna do that, tough guy?" Helga threatened.

Everyone laughed as Jawbreaker jokingly pouted his lips. I looked around at the people in the room and was taken aback at the thoughts that ran through my mind. The bond these people have is like that of a family. Kinda like what it was like when my parents were still with me. I felt myself smile weakly. They looked so happy together, like a big happy family. I've never seen Helga so happy before, so at home. They might look brutal, cruel and weird but they were her friends, her family.

"Hey Helga, look at this!"

We both turned our gaze to see T-Rex with two cigarettes in his nose.

"I'm smoking with my nose!" It didn't last and he found himself in a fit of cough.

"Oh gosh!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't retain myself from laughing as Helga busted in laughter. I thought I wasn't going to be here too long but I'll stick around just a little while longer.

This cigarette's not so bad, either…

* * *

It was so sunny today. The weekend's finally here and it's the last day of fall.

I was wearing my favorite plaid shirt and Helga, in her own Helga style, wore a black tank top with a skull on it and dark blue jeans as well as her black sneakers. She was a beautiful badass.

She had a cigarette behind her ear and rubbed her eye

"Damn, I drank way too much at the club, last night," she complained.

I smiled. She met my boss at the drugstore yesterday, and went to party right after. I, however, remained at the store. Once I was home, I studied for a few hours and went to bed. Here I am, fully awake and here you go, Helga, fighting the will to sleep. Next time you won't be drinking too much, I thought to myself amusingly.

"Oh God, my head," she groaned lazily, drinking her morning coffee.

"You're beautiful when you're sleepy," I said without thinking, but with a weak blush on my cheek.

She turned her eye towards me, speechless.

"If you say so," she replied without looking at me.

Deep down, I enjoyed moments like this where she found herself speechless at my attempts at flirting. She wouldn't admit, but she became very shy every time I'd say something romantic to her. Now it's your turn to be teased, Helga Pataki!

"I can't wait to go to the party. I'm sure people will like you more when they see how you truly are!" I smiled proudly.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm going to this shitty party. It _better_ be cool, Football Head, or Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers will show NO mercy."

I grinned uneasily and drank my coffee.

"You know, Helga, the BBQ is this afternoon. You can go back to sleep."

''I can't.'' She groaned in anger. ''I gotta go to school and sign those papers since I can't go anymore.''

My smile faded, and I lowered my face. Despite what she said, I knew she really wanted to go to school. But with all her debts, she can't go anywhere, and I can't help her, no matter how much I wanted to.

"What about me? I came all this way, you can't just leave –"

She looked up from her cup. "Who said you have to leave? You can just stay here 'till I get. I won't be long."

I just blinked. She was ready to leave me _alone _in her house? Damn... Either she was _incredibly_ stupid or she trusted me… big time, which I admit, made me melt inside a little.

''Okay, I won't touch anything.''

''You better not if you care about your male parts,'' she threatened, only half joking, if experience has taught me anything.

"_There's a place downtown if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they_

_Turn me on_

_When they_

_Take it off."_

I jumped at the sound of her own voice in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, blushing immensely as she lifted an understanding eyebrow.

''I gotta take the call," I said shyly, standing up before going to her stoop and answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, son! What's up?"

I smiled eagerly as I realized who it was. "Dad!" I exclaimed joyfully. "Wow! It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's so hot out here! Sometimes, I really miss winter. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I answered politely.

"Is Lila there? Could you tell her hello for me?" he asked.

I heard some odd noise in the background. His dad should be in the jungle now.

"I, uh, broke up with her," I revealed leaning against the wall, shifting awkwardly and feeling guilty.

Dad let out a little surprised yell. ''No way! You were with her for so long! What happened?''

"Well, uh... I just think we weren't for each other... Well, I mean... I fell for someone else," I said, trying to guess which face he was making right now.

"Ohhh, well that's a little disappointing. I liked the little country girl. So who's the lucky one now?" he asked excitedly as I heard my mother in the background.

"Oh, uh... A girl from my university."

"Nice! How does she look?"

"She's blonde, has two beautiful blue eyes… uh… sexy..." I muttered, my cheek burning.

I could almost see him shaking his head with a smile.

"I hope you're happy with her, son. Your mother wants to talk to you. Talk to you soon, Arnold."

I nodded and my mother began to talk.

"Hello, sweetheart. It's been a while since we've talked, I'm really sorry, I'd like to talk to you some more but I've been so busy! How are you? " my mother asked sweetly.

I grinned and explained what I have been through for the past month.

"Wonderful, Arnold ! So you've got a little girlfriend? I'm so happy for you! You know what? In three months we'll take a week off and come back to see this Pataki girl, okay? I gotta hang up now. Take care of yourself, change your underwear everyday and—"

"Mom!" I spat in embarrassment.

She laughed. "Alright, son. I love you!"

"I love you too, mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Geez, this chapter was SO hard to write, seriously.

It took times but it'ss finally here ! I'f like to thanks David Fleurant for correcting my fic in last minut.

I hope you like it guys, and please don't forget to reviews !

The song at the end is '' Smile'' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Right after I hang up to my parents, I came back inside where Helga was almost asleep on the table, her cup of coffee still in her hand. I grinned lovingly and put a sweet but old sheet on her back before sitting down and staring at her. She was so beautiful, so cute, and amazing in all possible ways. My head leaned in my hand as I tried to guess what her dreams would be. Oh gosh, I have to make her be my girlfriend before my parents show up. I hope they won't be disapointed... I sighed and slowly removed the cup from her fingers before taking a sip and grimacing. Urgh, what the hell did she put in her coffee ? I put the coffee down on the table and go to watch some tv to let her sleep a little.

Two hours later, she came in the living room and sat by my side, still with a lazy look on her face.

''Damn, I feel better now.''

''Good to hear.'' I smiled, trying my best not to sound too glad.

She looked at me for few seconds before watching the TV.

''So, wat'cha gonna do when I'll leave ?''

''I don't know.'' I replied, shrugging. ''Maybe do my homework.''

And then I turned towards her and smiled.

''Your starting work very soon you know.. Happy ?''

She rolled her beautiful eyes without giving me any peek.

''Yeah yeah, whatever. I just need money to pay this appartment and my drugs.''

I smiled weakly and we watched the T.V. Together.

...

''I'm leaving, Football head. Don't even think about touching anything but the T.V'' Threatened a very tired Helga on the doorway. ''Oh Gosh, I'll grab a redbull on my way.''

''Don't worry Helga, I won't touch anything.'' I reassured convincingly.

She narrowed at me and was about to leave but she spun towards me again.

''Oh, I almost forgot; don't open the door for anyone but me. Got it ?''

''Why?'' I asked without thinking.

''Doi! Just don't, okay! See ya!''

And on these words, she left. I stood a little while in front of the door, motionless as I wondered what to do. I should be studying, but I knew I wouldn't be focused enough. I was starting to become bored and decided to take a look around. In her room, to be specific. I tried to force myself from doing this; I mean, it wasn't right; it was her privacy. But she was such a mistery; I wanted to know more about her. I closed my eyes and rubbed the edge of my nose, trying to think about something else. Tomorrow, I have an appointment with a guy for an apartment... I should think about how I should... Oh, damn it ! I have to peek around !

I locked the door and almost ran to her bedroom. I turned on the light and jumped on her bed to sniff deeply the scent of her pillow. How god... Coconut. Her pillow... Smells just so good... I threw a peek where some panties were lying, certain dirty thoughts coming to my mind as I brushed them away. No way I would do this, it's too hardcore for me. I swallowed hard and I began to open some drawers. I blushed when I saw a large amount of condoms in one of the drawer and closed my eyes again. She was not even there and yet, she drove me crazy. I opened another drawers to see an large amount of useless papers with scribbles and old bills. I removed them but underneath all I found something that made me froze in shocked.

''OH MY GOD!'' I yelled despite my will to keep my mouth shut.

I blinked many times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and I took the silver thing in my trembling hand

''What... What is she doing with a gun ?'' I muttered, seeing my reflect in the clean and shinning metal.

I began to examine the pistol. It was a Sig Pro semi-automatic pistol. Like the one I can see in movies. I bit hard my lip. Did she use it ? Did... Did she kill someone with it ? I quickly put back the thing where I found it. Oh God, I hope Helga won't notice I touched it. I closed the drawer and lay on the bed, one thousand questions blowing in my mind. Why does she have a gun ? I know she always has a knife on her... But a gun ? Helga... She couldn't be that bad, couldn't she ? No, no, no way.

''Fuck...'' I murmured, racing furiously my hand in my hairs. ''Fuck fuck fuck.''

I wanted to know more about her, well, here I am! Maybe she never used it ? Maybe it's for self-defense ? I couldn't ask her; she would go angry. Or maybe not ? Argghh! This girl is driving me damn crazy !

...

Once I calmed down, I tried to search again through her stuff. Opening the closet, I saw some clothes, all black, pink and gray. I smiled, seeing some feminine stuff. I fell on my knee to search in brown old torn box to see... well, interesting things. I pulled off the box out of the closet and by looking at it I decided to give the box a sneak peak. The box seemed really old, and the words '' to throw '' were marked in red marker. I felt excitation rising in me as I opened the box. I took the first thing I saw, which was a old, pink bow. It was dirt and torn, like it has been used a long time and not washed a single time. I picked up a little frame from the box and smiled widely. The picture was reflecting a much younger Helga with the pink bow on her hair. Awwww, she was so cute... Still with that scowl, and oh ! A unibrow. Even though it was not cute at all, it oddly suit her well. Awww, she looked like a brat already. I put the two things on the floor and continued my reasearch. This time, it was a family picture. There was a man on his fourties and having an angry face. He has many similarities with Helga; his nose, his ears, his unibrow... and by the look of this, the scowl too. He was huge, and scary. The woman is probably his wife and was smiling slightly, but looked... Kinda drunk, or something. She didn't look healthy at all. And then there was Helga, arms crossed, frowning and scowling, looking all but happy. She wore a cute little pink dress and the pink bow. She was so femimine back then. On her side was smilling happyly a... older version of her, with short hair.

I blinked. Was it her family ? Duh, of course it's hers. They looked alike a lot. I frowned. Her sister was just really happy in a picture where everyone looked mad. I shook my head and placed it on the floor as I searched for more stuff that I could find. I found nothing else interesting, just some old piercings, papers and toys.

I sighed, and stared back at the drawer where I found the gun back then. Geez, I couldn't stop thinking 'bout it. It's making me sick. I didn't want to be in love with a murderer!

I pulled on the stuff in the box and tossed it back in the closet before closing it and lay on her bed. But then I frowned when I felt something against my back. I pulled off her blanket sheets to discover a gothic black little book. My eyes widened when I saw painted in blood red ''My diary''. Oh gosh ! It was Helga's diary !

This thing sure will help me to understand her more... Even if I don't know if I really want to know her darkess secrets. I mean, this girl's dangerous and crazy ! I caressed softly the cover of the book, thinking about the pros and cons of the whole idea before closing my eyes and tossing the book back where I found it. Despite how much I wanted to read it, it was none of my business.

Plus, she would literally KILL me if she discovered I was looking through her stuff without her permission. I made sure I put everything back in its original place like how I found it, and then headed for the living room.

Thirty minutes later, she came back with a scowl on her face. Ahh, this girl... When she was not smirking, she was scowling or teasing. Well, that's Helga for you.

''Hi Helga. '' I said innocently, trying to sound convincing.

Immediatly concerned, she narrowed.

''Hi, Arnold.'' She said suspiciously, walking in.

''How was it ?''

''How was what ?''

"School!?"

''Oh well, annoying. I bumped into this friend of yours, what was his name...''

I blinked.

''Gerald ?''

''Yeah, this guy He gave me this weird look before leaving.''

I smiled thinking about it. At least, Gerald has said nothing to her like he would have done at first. It was a good step in the right way, wasn't it ? I stood up, hands in my pocket.

''So, wat'cha gonna do now ?'' I asked looking in her eyes.

''Geez, gonna... Ya know... go to the drug store. '' She grinned devilishly, showing me a peek on a knife in her sleeve.

''Helga !'' I cried out in surprise.

''What !'' The blonde headed girl said vehemently.

''It's wrong !'' I spat, remembering the way she threated me in the drug store.

I'm still impressed I managed to get her have a job in this same drugstore.

I expected her to threathen me (that's Helga for you!) but instead, she grinned and held her hand in my direction. I looked at the said hand, before raising my eyes towards he face. I sighed, and pulled 20 bucks from my pocket.

''Thanks'' She said with a fierce look on her face before leaving again.

I stood in front of the door, motionless as I tried to analyze what the heck just happened. Gosh, Helga was sure a manipulator... A little like Lila. She didn't like that, but Lila was one of the most manipulators I've seen in my life. That's why she gotten along very well with Rhonda, they both have the same personnality, except that Rhonda was more superficial and... well, bitchy. But still, she was a good friend. I rubbed my temples, a little confused of the whole Helga Pataki thing. I was still wondering what I was for her. I even wonder if she cared about me, of if I'm just her walking purse. I sighed one more time, hoping our day at Harold's is going to be okay. I really wanted to introduce Helga in our gang.

Well, I'm an optimistic person. I'm sure everything's going to be okay.

...

''Helga, are you ready now ?'' I sighed deeply. ''We're late.''

''Yeah yeah, like I care. It's better be fun Football head!'' She spat annoyingly. ''Geez, I could be hanging out with my gang, getting blasted out, but now I have to go to this friend of yours for some trashy party.''

''Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along fine with the others... Just... Don't get too agressive on 'em. They're good people you know.''

''What if I don't want to get along with them?'' Helga muttered more for herself than for me, with this trademarked scowl on her face.

I tried to catch her unhidden eye, and sighed.

''Tell me Helga, wouldn't you see better if you pulled off your hair from your eye ? They are so beautiful, it's stupid to hid them.''

She sent me the darkess look I never seen, and I stepped back in fear.

''None of your beeswax geekbait.'' She squeezed near my face. ''It's a secret.''

''A secret ?'' I repeated awkwardly.

''Yeah, a secret, want me to spell it ?''

I opened the door, and we left the appartment in a hurry.

''Why is it a secret ? I mean, it's only an eye...'' I tried to understand.

She shook her head, but never answered me. Gosh, this girl has too much secrets, I hate it, I couldn't help it but feel like I knew nothing about her; What's true about her anyways.

''Whatever you say Helga.'' I gave up.

...

It took us fourty-five minutes to reach Harold's place. We were both too broken to buy bus tickets everyday, So we had to walk, Anyways walking is a good way to stay in shape so I didn't mind. A smile slowly edged its way from the corner of my mouth as we headed for the BBQ. I have a good feeling about it. This is going to be awesome!

''It's here.'' I stated merely as we arrived at the said place. ''Hey, guys !''

Everyody spinned towards us, and froze. Harold inheritated this house after the death of his grand-parents two years ago. He was working as a butcher since he was 15, so he had no money problem not like the rest of us. Talk about luck.

''Hey guys...'' I said, trying to sound fierce and confident.

Everyone turned towards us and froze as I rubbed nervously my neck. But lucky me, Helga wasn't the one to stay silent.

''What, you never saw a geek standing next to a sexy chick before ?'' She smirked, arms crossed, decided to stay herself no matter what.

I was about to add something when Sid ran to Helga increasing the speed of light. And of course, rolled up an arm around her shoulder.

''Hey, hottie, so you were the one that Arnold talked about. So I was right, I mean, you know, I'm intelligent, and stuff.''

''Yeah, and stuff...'' Repeated Helga, amused.

I frowned at the idea of these two getting along, but I couldn't go further with my thoughts because Gerald took my arm and brough me away.

We stopped in a corner of the garden.

''What's with you?'' Arnold Asked.

''What's with me ? Gerald replied. ''Arnold! I actually don't believe you brough her here !'' Gerald answered.

''So what ? I want her to be friends with us.''

''Arnold, she... She can't be one of us ! She's too different. She's dangerous !''

I shook my head and sighed. And then I looked into his deep dark eyes.

''You don't know her, Gerald. Yeah, she can be, but I know she will never hurt any of us. She deserves to have good friends you know, and not just some junkies. I worry about her.''

My best friend blinked before facepalmed.

''Oh gosh, you man really must have the hots for her. Pheobe is gonna be mad when she's finds out, Lila's gonna cry, and will not let me sleep for the whole night again. You need to talk to her Arnold, I can't bear it !''

My heart sank in my stomach. So Lila was crying again... Geez, I really didn't like the idea of making a girl cry. When will she finally be able to get over it ?

''I'll try and get in touch with her somewhere. I need to clear things with her, don't worry. And don't you worry about Helga either, I've things under control.''

Gerald patted my shoulder with a concerned look.

''I hope you're right, man. I really do.''

That said, he joined Stinky and Harold, who was setting the BBQ near a big picnic table with Curly.

''Hey, Arnold!'' Said Eugene coming closer with Sheena on his heels like usual. What's up ?''

''Nothing much, same shit. Is everything okay ?'' I worried seeing a dark bruise on his neck.

He blushed hard as I secretly giggled inside my head. Sheena waved his hands, as red as him.

''He's okay, he got... Uh...''

''Involved in...'' Continued unsurely the redhead.

''In a fight between... Between...''

''Uh...''

''Between Harold and Sid!'' Ended Sheena with a sheepish smile.

''Yeah! Between Harold and Sid, that's right!'' Said coyly Eugene, rubbing his arm.

''Oh, I see. Interesting.'' I grinned amusingly, looking up to see Helga getting near Harold.

''Hey, Pink boy, do you have some beer ?''

''Pink boy ?'' He repeated confused.

''I'll get you some.'' Accepted Sid, trying hard to get all of her attention.

She smiled flitericalously.

''Thanks, Lover boy.''

I frowned again. I should watch these two, knowing them, it would end up in bed very quickly, Helga needing money, and Sid being... Well, Sid. Don't you dare man to steal my girl !

The dinner went very well, despite Helga getting a little drunk, all went as I expected. It's been a while since I got to hang out with my friends, and catch up with 'em. I was really happy, and the presence of Helga just made it better.

''So, you're telling me you painted yourself in tigers strips et freed all the animals of the zoo ?'' Tried to understand Helga with a rised brow.

Curly nodded with entusiasm, proud of what he did years ago when Rhonda was organizing a cool party, and my friends weren't invited. Nostalgia came back in force and I smiled. It was the old good time. But Helga only shook her head.

''Tsk. Poor twisted little freak.''

''Yes! Yes, I am ! I am !''

She facepalmed, and finished her beer, threw it in his hand and came towards me in her so tomboyish way to walk. And yet, so damn sexy. I peeked in her clevelage, which was mostly unhiden by her top tank, and I blushed hard. Gosh Helga, don't do this to me. Not now !

''Hey Football head'' she said while lighting up a cigaret. Your friends are weirdos. I hope there is something else to do here.

''Well, I got some music...'' I smiled mysteriously. '' But let's eat something before. I'm starving, and it's almost ready.'' I continued, smelling the delicous scent of the steak in the air.

She rolled her eyes.

''Yeah, whatever.''

She took a rag and threw her smoke in my face as I coughed. I could see Gerald, arms crossing, narrowing at me, sending me a suspicious look which I tried to avoid as much as I can.

''It's ready!'' Yelled Harold.

We all crowded around him, plastic plaltes in hands, ready to fill our plate with steakes while Eugene would be sharing the salad he made himself.

''Outta my way!'' Helga pushed Stinky slightly to pass first. Lady first. I mean, sexy lady first !

Sheena crossed her arms. Harold served her first, frowning a little, and then served Sheena. I sighed. Helga was making no efforts to make friends.

''So Helga.'' Sid smirked, not giving up on her. '' I heard you were... You know, a junkie ?''

''Yup. So what ?'' She asked in mid-chew.

'' I was too.''

''Oh yeah? You?''

Helga looked impressed, and interested. I bit my lip in frustration, but Gerald put an hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

''Drugs are totally wrong.'' Said Sheena shaking her head to the right of a nodding Eugene.

''Ohh, shut it up vegetarian girl.''

I stood up to avoid any conflict and say the first thing coming to my mind.

''Did you know guys that Helga could sing ?''

I didn't meant to say it now. But at least it was said. Everyone looked up at me before staring at Helga with interesting eyes. I eyed Gerald who sighed and shrugged.

''Yeah, it's true. I heard her sing at a club when I was with Arnold and Sid.''

I smiled at him being on my side and clapped in my head.

''It would be fun if you Helga could sing for us.''

She dropped her fork and knife.

''Let me guess, you've brought my CD, didn't you ?''

I nodded merely in respond.

''Geez, guys that are in love are sure weird.'' the blonde headed demon angel answered.

We all ate in silent after that, only ponctued by some jokes of Harold, Stinky, Sid and Helga. These four oddly got along. Especially Helga and Sid, and I hated it.

After our dinner, Harold setted out his stero and speaker. Helga looked a little pissed off as I put the CD in.

''So Helga, which one do you wanna sing ?'' I asked to the girl standing on the table.

She had a pouty on her lips. But secretly I enjoyed the fact she was doing this for my pleasure, and because I wanted to. Is there a better way to prove we're friends now ?

''Dunno. Just choose one, It doesn't matter.''

I smiled again and chose the number three. This was my favorite one. Helga sighed again, but began to dance as the song started, immediatly recognizing the rythm. She took a deep breath as everyone leveled an eyebrow at her dance, and began to sing.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
{ohoh}  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it  
Cause you're fuckin crazy  
Rock n' roll_

You-ou said 'Hey,  
What's your name ?'  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said 'Hey'  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
{Yeah}

At this rate, Helga was looking right into my eyes, a nasty smirk flowing on her lips. My heart began to race, and my cheek to red a little. Gosh, I hated it when she had this effect on me. But at least, my friends were way too busy to appreciate the show to notice my state.

_And that's, why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile_

Last night I blacked out, I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
{ohoh}  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

You-ou said 'Hey, (Hey)  
What's your name ?' (What's your name ?)  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said 'Hey' (Hey)  
And since that day, (Since that day)  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
{Yeah}

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control,  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile  
The reason why-y-y-y,  
I smi-i-i-i-ile.

''TAKE THAT BITCH!'' Added Helga on her own lyric, throwing her beer in the public.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiii dear fans :3 Yeah, chapter 15! I've gotten so much inspiration from the song you'll find in this chapter. I wrote it in one day !

I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me.

Ehhh, I'm really not good at that kind of things, uh ?

Anyway, I won't let you wait further. Oh yeah, one last thing; the name of the song is called Bad girl from Wale and Rihanna (Yeah, I could have put it in the end of the chapter, but I'm lazy.)

Enjoy, and review :3

* * *

''... That's why you people should never say that in front of a Taliban,'' laughed our English teacher.

I tried to listen as Ms. Karima flew away from the original lesson to tell us one of her stories from when she was younger, but I wasn't able to. My whole spirit was concentrated on only one thing: Helga. I was only thinking about Helga.

She... Never came to work since she sang at Harold's. My friends kept asking me news about Helga, and I told them she was doing fine, but I had no idea of how she was. I haven't got to see her. I went to her apartment a couple of times, but she was not there. There was not a single sign of her anywhere I looked at.

And stress was eating me. My notes were falling down, and Helga was nowhere to be found. I was worried sick. She had not shown herself to work, so how the heck did she managed to live without money?

I gritted my teeth at the idea of her robbing or worse; having sex with dudes. Stinky seemed to notice my state because he leaned slightly towards me.

''I reckon Arnold that you look away. What's wrong?'' He said, his southern accent disappearing as the years went on.

''Nothing Stinky...''

''Is it Helga again?''

I sighed. Was I that much of an open book?

''Yeah... I've gotten no news from her in a while. I'm so worried.''

''I'm sure she is okay. Don't you worry about it,'' said the very tall man with a confident blink before listening to the teacher who decided to explain how well her vacation went in Cuba.

Geez, like we care.

...

I let a dark smoke blow off from my mouth, looking into the ground with a thoughtful look on my face. Thanks to Helga, I smoked now. I've been so worried sick for her; cigarettes helped me to calm down. I told Gerald about it, and he only shook his head in defeat.

''I didn't know you smoked.''

I lifted my head. I knew that voice. I stared right into the emerald green eyes I used to admire ever so much. Despite me, a weak smile came across my face.

''Hey, Lila. So how's Phoebe's place treating you?''

The beautiful woman came closer to me with this just so feline way to walk. She looked a little better that the last time I saw her.

''Smoking's not good, Arnold. You know that.''

I stared for a minute at the long stick of nicotine in my fingers and rubbed the back of my neck. We were still at school, and I wanted my break to be calm and relaxed.

''Yeah, I know...''

''It's her, isn't it?''

I could feel a little anger in her voice, but she remained calm and quiet. My smile lowered a little as I took another drag.

''I don't think it's your business anymore Lila.'' I said quietly, without any aggression.

''It will always be.''

She leaned on my side, and the silence came back in force again. I took one, two, three other drags from my long nicotine stick before throwing it on the ground. It was so relaxing, even if the taste itself was horrible. After few minutes, I spun to see her looking at me with wet eyes. Here we go again. I walked towards her and patted her back.

''Don't you cry, Lila. I don't like that.''

''Come back to me...'' She muttered half-unconsciously.

I sighed in defeat, my eyes staring merely at the asphalt.

''I can't, Lila. I... I don't love you anymore. But despite what you think, I still care for you.''

''If you care for me then leave her. She has too much influence for you. First cigarettes, and then drugs, and...'' She spoke, her wonderful green eyes looking away from me.

''I love her. There's nothing you can do about it. I know this girl is trouble, and to be honest, she drives me crazy, but... I just can't give up on her.''

Her back slipped against the wall until she was sitting on the ground, her arms resting on her knees.

''I'm oh too certain that you never said that to me...''

''Because you were a good girl, I guess. Always kind, helpful, generous... Perfect,'' I muttered slowly, more for myself.

''I thought you liked it...''

''I thought so too. ''

Her head dropped, and my heart sank into my stomach. I fell on my knees, and resisted to the urge to take her in my arms.

''Listen to me Lila. I'm... I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... I mean, I thought of breaking up way before Helga show up. I passed... Incredible years with you. I won't deny it. But... We're just too different and -...

''I don't think we're that different, Arnold.''

''We are, Lila. Don't deny it. We changed so much since our senior year. The same old routine, the same nights spent watching movies... It was cool back then, but I need more.''

''Then why did you not tell me this!'' She frowned a little, and her pug nose breathing harshly.

''I told you many times Lila. Many times! But you weren't even listening!''

This conversation was going nowhere. I ran my left hand in my hair, trying to find a way out.

''Lila. You should move on. We've been together so long. A new guy, a new relationship would be just right for you. You are an incredible girl, you deserve better.''

''But I don't want another man! I want you!'' She yelled softly, tears threatening to fall like a Saturday night rain.

''Pardon me Lila.'' I murmured as I headed for my class.

I could see her fall on her knees and cry. My heart was hurting me so hard. I hated doing this to her... But I didn't want to spend my life with her just to make her happy. I wanted

To be with Helga. She needed me, even if she didn't think so.

Right after school, Sid asked me to go to cinema with him and Harold, but I just headed home. My new home, actually. Geez, it was pretty boring since I have no TV left. I tried again to call Helga, for what would be the 100th time this week, but no answer. I bit the bottom of my lips. In what kind of troubles was she in now? I hope... I hope the dealer guy – forgot his name – hadn't killed her. My heart froze at this though, and stung. All I had to do was waiting until I reach her.

But it was easier said than done.

...

The weekend came slowly. I spent the whole weekend in my new apartment, reading books, watching movies, playing on my computer, everything to keep me from thinking of her.

It was raining hard outside, and the cold was slowly taking its place in the air of Hillwood. I rested my head in my hand, watching out the windows as the plip-plop of the rain broke the usual silence.

''I hope she has an umbrella...'' I muttered to myself.

I peeked on my watch. 8:30 PM. I went thoughtful for a moment before walking out of the kitchen and heading for my bedroom. I installed myself on the chair near the computer and started to type something. I took a slurp of my coca, my eyes staring hard at the computer. And half-consciously, almost by instinct, I put on the CD I now owned and listened carefully to her songs, trying to find some sadness, loneliness in her voice. But there was nothing. She liked her life... Or maybe that was all she ever knew.

I sighed. I was not able to concentrate. I should go to her place once again. Maybe she will be there. I bit my lips, thinking the pros and cons. I finally decided to do so and I grabbed my brown coat and walked out.

The cold wind sent me chills down my back, and I shivered hard. My hair dropped and was brushed back by the rain, my old blue hat still on the top of my football shaped head.

_Hey, Football head!_

I frowned. Helga... Where the heck are you?

The streets were all but crowded. And she was nowhere to be found. I began to run. I had a bad feeling. But as I expected, she was not at her place. The door was still broken, and couldn't close well. My heart stung. What could have happened? Gosh, I would hate myself if something happened to her without me to protect her.

But much of my surprise, when I passed near a hallway, I didn't found Helga, but her little gang. Burn was smoking, and Jawbreaker was sitting on the ground, his dark looking skin making him almost invisible in the night. Gino was on the phone, speaking something like Spanish, or Italian, and yelling. The two girls were talking, one of them smoking a single cigarette. T-rex just finished a bottle of Jack Daniels and seemed all beaten up. Karl was already high and was staring at the nothingness in silence.

''Guys!'' I called them.

''Hey, that's the guy... Uh... Alfred ?'' Pinky tried to say, narrowing her black eyes.

'' Arnold. Have you seen Helga? I can't find her anywhere for weeks!'' I panicked.

''Calm down, Blondie. She is okay; she has been pretty busy with some... things. She needed to get money faster than having a real job, she can't do that. She's our boss after all.'' Said Millow taking a drag and throwing the smoke away from her mouth.

''Where is she?'' I asked again, not really wanting to know what kind of things.

''She's busy with the dealer who is after her. She's trying to deal things.''

My whole being exploded.

''What! But he will kill her!'' I growled in total panic.

Burn shoved me a little, his brown eyes bloodshot.

''Fuck off, Shortman. Get off, you're stressing for nothing. She's going to be okay. She's always okay, she's Helga Pataki. She went through more than you could imagine.''

I was speechless! And you call it friends! She maybe Helga Pataki, but she is also a girl! A single girl!

''Aren't you going to do something?'' I spat angrily, not wanting to believe it.

''Nothing's going to happen.''

''How can you tell?''

Jawbreaker spat on the floor and came to me, his large and huge silhouette overpowering me totally.

''Look man, you're somewhat in the trust of Helga, so I don't want to hurt you. But don't abuse of your luck.

''What the hell is happening here?''

All turned their head to see Helga at the end of the hallway. She was wearing a dark hoodie and dark blue jeans. But what stunned me the most was the shining, threatening gun she was holding in her hand. I got wordless.

''Hey Helga, so?'' Asked Millow as Gino suddenly hung up from his call to look at her.

She sighed, looking tired.

''The deal was pretty rough. I used my way to calm things.'' She explained.

And then I noticed her hoodie was half unzipped, and that her belt was not settled. My eyes opened wide.

''YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?'' I yelled.

All my concern, all my worry, all my anger. I was evacuating it all. I couldn't keep it all for myself anymore.

She frowned, suddenly noticing me.

''What are you doing here? Geez, I need a ciga-...

She was about to take one in her pocket but I suddenly grabbed her wrist.

''You little...'' Began T-rex but Helga looked up at them.

''Leave.''

''But Helga..." Tried Pinky.

''I want everybody to leave! Am I making myself clear? Crimeny !''

Her friends stared a moment at us and finally walked away, Jawbreaker holding a high Karl. We went silent a moment before she took back her wrist and grabbed aggressively my shirt. My anger came back in force.

''Listen to me, Arnold, I...''

''Why, Helga? Why are you doing this to yourself? You're not a... You're not that kind of girl.

I lowered my head, and threw myself away from her grip. I turned, not wanting to see her face.

''You deceive me so much. I gave you the opportunity to have a job, a normal job, to keep you from doing these things... And here you are, sleeping with the guy who beat you up few weeks ago... I... Just don't understand.'

I was so calm, and yet, I've never been that mad before. My fist were clenched so hard, it hurt me.

She didn't reply, she just... contemplated me. Wordless. Her gun was still in her hand. But I didn't fear it. I had enough of this bullshit.

''I love you, Helga. Why are you doing this to me? It's so unfair. You're hurting yourself, you're hurting me. I thought we were friends. Where's my place in your heart? Tell me.'' I asked with despair, finally looking at her.

Her eye was cold, lifeless. Her golden locks were stuck on the top of the head, and shoulders. Her face was stern, and her body motionless. After few seconds, she pulled her gun back in her pocket and gazed at me. Her eye was bloodshot.

''Who told you I had a place in my heart for you?'' She responded as cold as she could before turning back to walk in the darkness of the night.

No. No, I won't let her go again. Not this time, damn it! I grabbed her wrist and hold it as tightly as I could before throwing my wet lips on hers. I could fell some reluctance, and she tried to push me, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and neck. Gosh, I missed these lips just ever so much. The taste of her lips, the curves of her body against mine. Our noses rubbing softly. It was the first time I kissed her first, and I enjoyed every second of her surprise.

But after what seemed to be like an eternity, she kissed me back. She kissed me back! And with a passion I hadn't gotten to see before. She rolled up her arms around my neck, and rubbed her breast against my torso. A hot wind began to storm in my abdomen, and felt a desire I no longer felt for Lila anymore. I broke the kiss for air, but she took my lips right away. We began to walk awkwardly, between two kisses, to her apartment, and then her bedroom. We were only 10-15 meters from her place, but it seemed to me like it was 50 kilometers. I pushed the door of her room, and she pushed me with force on the bed. My back met the grayish sheet of her bed as she turned on the radio.

I widened when I recognized the voice of the singer but before I could think further she threw herself on me to kiss me fiercely...

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it _

_But I sure know how to fuck _

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you _

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

Her voice was echoing in the whole bedroom. So soft. So beautiful. So erotic. It was like the song has been made only for us, for this moment.

I touched her cheek. Our skin was wet from the iced rain, but somehow, I liked it more. Her golden bangs were resting on her skin, on mine. The water flowing from it was humecting my shirt. Our breath was uncontrolled, almost inexistent. It was only us, only the desire.

_Cause I had some issues, I won't commit _

_No, not having it _

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you _

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you _

_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it _

_But I sure know how to fuck_

She made a little move of her head to make her hair fly on the other shoulder. Her blue ocean eye was looking right into my soul, and I couldn't help but blush. At this point, I didn't think twice at what I was doing. I wanted it, and I could tell she wanted it too.

She lowered to kiss me one more time as her hand found their way under my shirt. I shivered against the cold skin. But my body was hot, so hot, just so hot. It felt like I was burning inside, but shivering from the cold from outside. It was intense. None of us shared a word as we began to undress, with the song scattering freely in the room.

_Hold up - bad girls ain't no good _

_And the good girls ain't no fun _

_Look (and the bad girls want a real nigga) _

_Yeah, cause real niggas just want _

_So it seems that we caught up in the wrong thing_

This time, she was singing with another man, a black one by the tone of his voice. They were singing together, her voice fit so well. This song was turning me on like hell. I took a deep breath, trying to stay conscious, and not being enveloped by the sudden strong desire. I tried to be on the top, but she kept me from doing this, wanting to be the dominative one at any moment.

_Got a thing for a queen who don't wanna leave _

_You got a (thing for a king, but you ain't a king) _

_Seems like the ones who wrong never got a ring _

_And I can see that you're (venom to you) _

_In the literal sense, I mean the physical sense _

_I mean the, oops, wait, let me give me a second _

_I need a minute to vent, I'm only telling you that _

_I heard you (bad girl) _

_And I'm tellin' you I could believe that _

_Not the type of fella to yell or be gettin' jealous _

_But we talkin' 'bout game, Wale got the league pass _

_We at that bed, floor, couch, hold up _

_(Loud pack boy, roll up) _

_You know what's up? (Wassup?) _

_Forget it _

_'Cause you know the bad girls always unapologetic_

The lyrics seemed to be brought from my heart. So true, so real. So real, it was almost unreal. Here I am, saying dumb things when I have this twisted beauty right on me, staring at my bare torso, gently scratching off my skin with her nails. It felt just so good. Just so right.

I kissed her again and again, my fingers caressing with all my love the bare skin of her shoulder. She was now only in black bra and panties. She was so beautiful. So hot. I felt myself melt from the desire. Every touch I got the feeling that we belonged to each other.

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it _

_But I sure know how to fuck _

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you _

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you _

_Cause I had some issues, I won't commit _

_No, not having it _

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you _

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you _

_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it _

_But I sure know how to fuck_

My anger was forgotten. I loved her with all my being, with all my soul, my body. I wanted to make love to her so badly, it hurt. I loved a bad girl. She was my bad girl, my nasty mouth, my play-toy... No, she was just my love. The girl I would protect and love forever, no matter how bad she was. No matter how imperfect she was. How dangerous, mean and aggressive she was.

_She hurt feelings, she ain't wrong _

_She work hard, she play harder _

_Got a smart mouth, like a... _

_She don't catch feelings she too busy catching G5 _

_She no saint, 'cept samurai _

_Gon blaze up, take the wheel Jah _

_And Helga got these women in they... _

_I'm just tryin' to take a dip ya _

_Never did terrible bullshit ya _

_Enough with concerns, she try and live it up_

Our breath mixed, our mouth locked to each other. I was eating her mouth, wrapping my arms around her, afraid she could leave. She loved to drive me crazy, her now bare breast resting on me, her legs teasing mine, her eyes full of desire.

Our bodies were close, so close. I could see the sweat on her white skin. It was like the heat of the room has suddenly increased. I stared at her so wonderful blue eyes. This eye I fell in love with. Slowly, my hand made her way to her cheek, and lifted. Still slowly, I removed the bangs from her right eye. She didn't move, breathing in and out, like in trance. She was okay with that, so I discovered what she was hiding under her hairs.

I gasped. And felt anger growing in me. Her other eye was almost exactly like the other one, but the difference was that it was all white, and a big scar ran across her eye. Like those in movies. Shocked, I caressed the wounded skin, and looked at her. Her face was serious, but still full of passion. We continued.

_No more sucker for love, she probably duck it because _

_You try to follow your gut feeling you get lost _

_(Cause I've had some issues) Yeah and I noticed it _

_You got the coldest corazon, but warmer skin _

_You froze with it, you try and play Sub Zero I be Scorpion _

_Get over here today _

_Smellin' like Jean Paul, got the ye _

_Got about three friends, she don't even tweet them _

_Ain't no IG, but she follow K _

_Got that bed, floor, couch, hold up _

_(Loud pack boy, roll up) _

_You know what's up? (Wassup?) _

_Forget it, cause you know the bad girls always unapologetic_

It was so weird. Looking at my love, her two eyes admiring me, my whole nude body. She sat on me, and smirked slightly. She was... There was no word to describe her beauty. She had the most amazing body I've never seen despite her tattoos and piercings. It just made her look more stunning.

_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it _

_But I sure know how to fuck _

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you _

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you _

_Cause I had some issues, I won't commit _

_No, not having it _

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you _

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you _

_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it _

_But I sure know how to fuck_

She sang the refrain in my ear. It seemed to me that the time froze; there was only her and me on this planet. I couldn't wait more, I couldn't take it anymore. I'll help her and if I can't, I want to be with her.

We will make it together.


	16. Chapter 16

'Hii Guys ! Here the new chapter, sorry I took sooooo long! And plus it is a short one !

Things will be going down very soon.

Anyway, there the chapter. ENJOY :3

* * *

' Crimeny, Eduard! Eduard, T-Rex, whatever! Yesterday, I asked you to have the stuff. What are you doing? The party's tonight, Millow won't afford the shit. And you know that my dealer doesnt't want to see my face for the next week. What? How should I have known that?''

I woke up lazily after the yell of who I expected to be Helga. Geez, can't she stay quiet in the morning? I extended my arm to grab my phone and I widened my eyes. 12 a.m.! Shit! I missed school! I grabbed my clothes and put them on in a blink before rushing to the kitchen where I heard the yell before slowing down. I sighed. I already missed ¾ of the day, I better calm down and have a cigarette. I searched in my pocket to find one, and I lighted it with a sigh of relief. I had never imagined it would be so relaxing. I walked to the kitchen and my eyes widened at the view. Helga was sitting on a chair, her hair down and the bangs brushed behind her ears, allowing me to see the scar on her eye. She was only wearing a black bra and pants. I felt my cheeks heat up, remembering what we did last night. Boy, it really happened, didn't it? We really...

My heart began to pound in my chest, and I kept telling myself to relax as I sat near her.

She didn't look at me.

''Look buddy, I don't care, just bring the shit. Bye!''

She hang up angrily and ran her hands in her long golden locks, looking away for a minut before noticing me. Right away, her trademarked smirk appeared across her face.

''Hey, Football Head, sleep well?''

I took a deep breath of my cigarette, trying to wipe my ''man problem'' away as she leaned toward me, her cleveage right in front of me. She grabbed my cigarette between her two fingers and took a deep breath of it. I felt my cheek burned even redder.

''You slept a lot. Well, I gotta say, you suck in bed.''

I thought I heard wrong.

''I what?''

''You suck in bed. Geez, I feel bad for this poor red-headed ex of yours.''But she smiled viciously.

''Looks like you'll need some training.''

I didn't know how to feel : ashamed of not being able to please her sexually, or happy that she wanted to do it again with me. But she didn't give me the time to think more about it.

'' Want some breakfast? Or maybe a dinner? She asked, an hand resting on her tatooed side.

Gosh, she was so beautiful, grr!

''I'll take cereal.''

''Well, do it yourself.''

I wasn't suprised by that. Standing up and going to the pantry, I took a peek at her eyes, and then stopped to ask something that had been bothering me for a while.

''Helga... Where did you get that scar?''

''Which scar?''

''On your eye.''

''Oh, that'' She huffed sarcastically before scratching her belly. ''You know, a fight. I lost my sight.''

''You went to hospital?'' I continued to ask, trying to find the cereal.

''Nah, Karl stitched it up.''

''Whaaaat? You let this guy stitch it? He is not a doctor, it could have been dangerous!'' I cried.

''Well, it hasn't been, deal with it.''

I sighed in disbelief. This Helga Pataki was driving me crazy. It's like she liked to do what was dangerous and imprudent!

''But why?''

''Hey, the cops were looking for me back then, it would have been too dangerous for me to go to the hospital. I know it was dangerous, but I already lost my sight, how could have it been worse?''

She made a point. I smiled akwardly at her winning grin and finally spotted the cereal tossed in a corner. I made my way to the fridge and took the milk.

''You should have woken me up, I missed school.'' I spoke, not really mad at her.

''You looked comfortable, I didn't want to wake you up.''

I smiled widely.

''That's a lot of concern coming from you.''

Helga brushed back her yellow locks, her eyes now reading the newspaper.

''Well, I'm not that bad.''

I know, I said to myself, proud of the progress we were making. We were getting more and more along as the days went on.

''Speaking of something dangerous...'' She began.

I gulped. _Okay, what now, Helga?_ I thought, trying to calm the fear blossoming in my stomach. It made me shiver at the idea of Helga doing something dangerous, and talking to me about it.

''Y-yeah?'' I managed to say.

''Millow is throwing a party tonight. It's going to be only us, Millow's friends, and some other guys and dealer. Wanna come?''

''Knowing you guys, there is going to be drugs and stuff...''

''Yup.''

She waited for my answer, and I didn't know if I was imagining things, but I could bet that I saw a spark of hope in her only bright blue eye. I rubbed my arm, ran my hand in my hair, stared blankily at my cereals, then stamped my foot on the floor. She narrowed her eyes before scowling at me and crossing her arms.

'' So?'' She pressed me.

''I- I don't know... This is not really... My thing, you know...'' My voice sounded low, so I cleared my throat, looking for something to say. Knowing her temper, I should find it quickly.

She looked at me seriously. Her features became harder as I tried not to look at her wondrous body.

''Look Football Head. There is something you have to know. I'm Helga G. Pataki, got it? You're damn lucky your path crossed mine and I took notice of you. So if you want to fuck me ever again, and maybe hoping to be sort-of a boyfriend, or something, you should do like me. But I only date bad boys, so you should become one if you want your crappy ever after with me or whatever you want. Crimeny!'' She growled, but still calm.

She got up and walked away toward the living room and I stayed there, totally surprised by her whole speech. Okay, I got her angry. But then my surprised turned to anger too. I left my breakfast and took her by the wrist. She spun, and her fist were about to meet my face but I quickly grabbed her hand and made a arm-lock. She froze for a moment, and tried to escape.

''What the...''

''Who do you think you are Helga?'' I began, deepening my grip on her. ''We just made love, and it was wonderful, so why do you act like it was no big deal?''

''Because it is! Fucking is a second nature to me! You're just another random guy!''

I shook my head. She was stubborn, godamnit.

''Nah, I don't think I am, Helga. I know you want me by your side. It would be so easy to ditch me away, but you kept me near you, and we made love. I know you would easily knock me off right know, with this streetfight style of yours, but you don't. Why, Helga?''

I could feel a sharp pain in my nose and I backed away, holding the aching spot on my face.

The look she sent me made me regret my speech. I gulped, and prepared myself for the punch, but instead I felt a sweet kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Helga smiling happily at me.

''Now that's being a bad boy. You're in the good way buddy, I like it rough. Everybody has a dark side, you just need to let it out.''

That said, she left me standing there like an idiot.

…...

I didn't know how, but Helga convinced me to go to the party. Sometime, I was really mindly weak. When she did those kind of eyes... I couldn't jsut have said no. Damn her and her twisted beauty.

I went home for the rest of the day, and I couldn't help while alone in my room to think of her during the fateful night. I smiled weakly. She was so beautiful, moaning against my skin, asking to go faster, to be softer. She might be who she is, I could feel she wasn't that wild on bed. I winced. Oh yeah, that's true, she said I sucked in bed, so she went easy on me. Boy, I didn't know these kind of things could be said out loud. I grinned. Yeah right, she is the honest kind, of course she said that shameless. I moved more into my computer chair, and suddenly thought about Lila. I thought twice before calling her. I decided to call Gerald instead.

''Hello?'' Responded a grumpy voice.

''Gerald?''

''Hey, my man! How you been?'' His voice seemed to light as he responded my call, which made me lose my smile, He must have gotten in a fight with Pheobe.

''I'm good, care to meet at Slaunsen's?''

''Yeah sure!... Wait, is he still open at that time of the year?

''Yeah, but I think this is last month.''

''Okay then, let's meet. YEAH YEAH PHEOBE I WILL!'' Yelled Gerald as I pulled my ear away from the handset. Just like I said.

I hung up and put on new clothes, a dark red hoodie and black jeans. I needed to talk to my bestfriend, as upset or not as he was about my life choice. And I wanted news from Lila, to make sure she's okay.

I grabbed my money, and headed for Slausen's Ice cream.

Oh God how I liked that place. So many good memories came to my mind, and I did nothing to wipe 'em away. I could remember me, Gerald and the gang hanging out there as kids, then teens. We would meet here everytime we won a match of football. But as we grew up, things started to be complicated, and with school, work and stuff, we couldn't afford that anymore. Everybody was so busy. I was getting busy with school, work and Helga. I don't work tonight, but I almost hoped I would get a call from my boss, because I didn't want to go to that party. I'm not at ease with her friends. They're weird. I smirked. I'm the weird one for them I guess.

When I got there, Gerald was already waiting for me, playing on his Iphone, his black, cottony bangs floating freely over his forehead with his afro reaching a high height. I remember Pheobe telling him many times to cut it and get a new, shorter haircut, but he didn't care; he liked it that way, and that was what I liked about him. He would never change, for anyone. Not like me, who is ready to change for the first chick around the corner.

''Hey dude!'' I called, suddenly while tapping him on his shoulder blade.

He suddenly woke up from whatever daydream he got stuck and smiled brightly at me before pulling me in a big Bear hug.

''Buddy, I saw you last time in school, but it felt like an eternity. You weren't there today, what's up?'' He managed to ask sitting down on his chair, one of the employee asking for their order

''Well, things happened...'' I said, not really sure if I wanted to tell everything to my best friend.

''Come on man, you know you can tell me. What has Helga done this time?

I blinked awkwardly.

''How do you know she has done something?''

Gerald took a bit of his chocolate ice-cream and stared me, raising and eyebrow, with the most obvious look, chocolate on his face.

''No kidding Arnold. Everytime you call me or talk to me it is always 'bout your girlfriend. Seriously, you weren't like that when you were with Lila.''

''Speaking of her... How is she?'' I tried to sound detached, but I guess it didn't work, cause Gerald narrowed his eyes at me.

''She stopped crying'' He explained, licking his ice-cream as mine was still untouched. '' She is looking for a new appartment.''

''So... She will make it?'' I grinned.

''Of course she will make it, you were not her entire world, Arnold, she has friends to help her cope with the break-up. But she is still mad at you.''

''I guess...''

We went silent for a moment, and I tried to clear my ideas. I ran my fingers throught my hair, a low groan escaping my throat despite me. Gerald turned her head towards me and raised en eyebrow once again.

''You look out of your mind, bro, and your ice cream is melting on your hand.''

I looked down at the ice cream before asking for a towel.

''Well... Helga and... Me... I... I mean...''

Gerald leaned his back against the counter, all ears. I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily as I always do when I'm nervous. How will he take that?

''We... We slept togheter...'' I finally let out in a whisper, not wanting everyone in the place to hear.

Gerald's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. It lasted a long moment before he shook his head, the big and long afro swinging with the rythm of his head.

''You're a bold kid. A little too bold, though. Arnold, seriously? Already?''

'' I know, it happened and... Well, I don't remember how... I went to her, I was angry, and then I was making love to her. Gerald... It was the most amazing experience in my life. I...''

Gerald put his head on his ears.

''I don't wanna hear about your doings in the bed ! ' He growled, attracting the curious looks of the people.

I felt myself blush and lowered my head.

'' So was It the reason you were absent today? Your delinquent self tired you too much?''

I shrugged. ''kind of.''

Gerald let out the biggest sigh I've ever heard before rubbing his temple.

''What am I going to do with you? You start to smoke and now you fuck her. Seriously, you're going in the wrong way.''

''I'm fine, I won't take drugs. You know me.''

''Yeah, well, I'm not sure about it anymore.'' My best friend told me. ''Take care.''

And on these words, he left.


End file.
